Aching Hearts
by Suu9
Summary: Doris never thought that she would meet D again, however, one evening, she sees him in Ransylva and emotions are strung high. What started out as an ordinary day leads to a myriad of events. Doris/D, book/manga-verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters of _Vampire Hunter D_; they belong to their respective owners. There is no profit being made from this, simply borrowing the characters for my leisure.

**Author's Note: **This is a role-play based story, where I and a friend on LiveJournal, DravenNyteshade, are collaborating to create this story. I am playing as Doris Lang and Draven is playing as D and Dracula.

This story is rated M/Mature for a reason. If you are uncomfortable with sexual situations, gore and cursing, do not read.

**At some points, you may thing that the characters will be OOC- deal with it. Don't send me a review, stating this. We try to keep D and Doris in character, and I have no control over how Draven write as D, neither does she have control on how I write as Doris.**

Considering that these chapters will be in post format, there might be a few errors within the text, ones that I may have looked over while correcting. If there is anyone who will be willing to look over the mistakes with a comb, contact me and I will try to get back to you as soon as possible. For now, grit your teeth over whatever spelling/grammar/punctuation mistakes I have not taken care of.

**Aching Hearts - Chapter One**

**Doris**

The sun was about to set. The moon had risen and it was this time of day where both the sun and the moon would be suspended in the sky together. The day had been long and hard, and Doris was quite happy that it was finally over- many chores on the farm had kept her occupied, so much so that she forgot to take some of her meals today. It was just her luck that she had enough spare change to get a quick meal at one of the taverns.

While traveling down the winding path that lead to one of the few districts in Ransylva, Doris looked up at the sky and saw that it was going to rain tonight. She had no qualms about this though seeing as she had just finished planting some more pear trees in the orchard. Life on the farm, ever since her younger brother Dan left, had become tough. Dan went off into the Frontier to pursue his career as a Lesser-Dragon Hunter; his laser-rifle skills back when he was younger paid off for when he went off to commence his trade. Things had gotten quieter around the house, and without Dan around, it almost seemed like it was empty. The Lang farm was bigger now, thanks to several expansions, and the house was of a large size too. There were times when Doris did not know what to do with such a big home. Too often, she found herself feeling immensely lonely.

However, enough of that. She was heading down to the busier parts of the village, and she knew that a good, hot meal would cheer her up. There were times, when she had to come down here in order to stock up on missing supplies, which a few villagers would stare at her when they thought she was not looking. Doris knew that those few had not forgotten that she had been a vampire's victim. Count Magnus Lee, to be exact. He had bitten Doris, or given her the "Kiss of the Nobility", and had wanted to claim her as his bride. Doris could understand the forever present resentment these people had against vampires, she did too, but it had been several years since then. Doris had moved on, and she thought that these people ought to do so as well.

There was also another thing that had them staring at her. Doris had hired on a Vampire Hunter, one by the name of D. Now, D was not just an ordinary Vampire Hunter- he happened to be a dhampir- half human and half vampire. She admitted to herself once that she was captivated by his beauty, but only then found out of his mixed lineage... Shaking her head of these thoughts, Doris continued until she found the restaurant. Thinking of D would always make her sad. She had wished he would come back for one last goodbye, but she did not see him when she and Dan had been rescued from the crumbling castle of Lee.

**D**

"I told you not to drive it so hard. I told you to get it fixed. But _no_, what do you do? Sacri-"

"Enough." The youth said in a cold tone to silence the disembodied voice coming from his shoulder where his left hand held onto a fine riding saddle slung over his shoulder. Yet no cyborg horse was in sight, and it looked like the youth had been walking for some time.

The all black suit, boots, long cape and traveler's hat would give most on the frontier a heat stroke just seeing the garments even in the cover of darkness. Not to mention the only color aside from a lack of color in his skin tone was the male's eyes and the scarf around his neck. His sword- a weapon as long as the man strapped to his back.

"You know where we are headed right?" The hoarse voice spoke up again. "You are going to go see her? She should be legal now, and I'm sure she'd be more than willing to house us." The voice cackled. "I do miss that sweet ass of hers."

"Quiet..." D said in the same distant but icy tone of his. He knew where they were headed. The village of Ransylva, where Doris and Dan lived. However, that was not his destination; he was heading towards the inn, with what little money he had to get a room and pick up an odd job or two until he got word of a vampire in a town somewhere. It would happen… in due time. Moreover, time is all he and the Nobles had.

The outskirts of the town, he stopped shortly on the hill, the wind rustling the long tresses of his hair. It was quiet. In addition, he did not get any information from the wind or his senses telling him a Noble was nearby. D looked back over his shoulder; rain would be on its way tonight. So that meant he was not going far. He headed into town; he would have to find shelter for the night. Hopefully… the townsfolk would not be too unkind to him.

**Doris**

The meal cheered her up immensely. Thanking the owner of the small tavern, Doris paid her bill and took her leave. She noticed that the clouds were coming in faster and were lower than when she last saw them. The air was damp and cool, which meant that rain would be coming down in any second.

Her full stomach and pulsing muscles started to make her tired, and Doris thought that it was time for her to turn in. Just as she was about to walk up the path that lead to her farm, she saw someone from the corner of her eye. From her scarce view, she could make out that this person was a man, and turning her head slightly towards his direction, she could see that he was wearing a worn cloak and a traveler's hat that covered most of his face.

Her heart began to pound in her chest, and butterflies formed in her stomach. Her throat had gone dry and her palms began to sweat. If this man walking into the village was who she thought he was, then Doris could die happy. He had come again... he had come back to Ransylva. She was ready to run to him, but thought otherwise. He could have business here and would be on his way to meet his employer. Then again, from the look of him, he did not have a horse and was carrying his saddle. This probably meant that the horse was destroyed and he had to walk from where he had been stranded.

Her thriving need to go to him won, and she found herself running towards his dark figure. She stopped shy four feet from him, with a smile on her face.

"D..."

**D**

D stopped when Doris came up to him. He had not expected to see her… at least not this soon. He met Doris's gaze, she looked the same just as she had not too long ago. At least not long to him. How long it had actually been, he did not know. Time to him had different meaning. She did look a bit older, so it had been some time.

D tore his gaze away from Doris and to the horizon, over his shoulder. He also took note of his own horse's saddle that he had slung over his back with his left hand. D's gaze turned back to Doris.

"Doris…" D said to her after a long while. He did not know what else to say. He could not ignore her… not right away. And he knew not to ask of immortal activity for he did not sense any. D hesitated slightly before speaking again. "You're doing well now… I've heard." D stated to her, not too long ago he had heard from a traveler, in a town he was assisting with ridding themselves of a Noble, which Doris and Dan were doing quite well. Though he had also heard that Doris still longed for him, or at least the man had made it sound that way. He had even tried to capture Doris's heart… this man, but it seems the girls' heart was set on D. Something D wanted to avoid. And he knew his presence here would only further Doris's torment.

**Doris**

What seemed forever, he finally spoke. His voice was as cold as ever, but it had been a while since she last heard it, so to her, it sounded like music to her ears.

The awkward silence between them had her fidget, and when he opened his mouth again, commenting on her health and well-being, she gave a smile. "Yes, actually. We expanded the farm. He was a nice man, Doctor Tsurugi." She wanted to add that he was not D, and even though the good Doctor had wanted to stay, Doris made it quite clear that she had her heart set on someone else. Who knew that someone else was standing right before her.

His silence was getting to her. "I see that you don't have your horse. Do you have a place to stay?" Doris thought that D would probably find an inn somewhere within this village. She had a feeling that D would not necessarily want to stay at her house. She even admitted to herself that if he did come with her, her emotions would get in the way, and things would become complicated. But she would respect his decision to stay elsewhere if that was the case.

**D**

D looked over his shoulder again at the saddle before looking to Doris. "It got destroyed. I need to purchase a new one. I'll be staying at the inn, until I can gather the funds necessary for a new steed." D stated simply.

D started walking again, coming close to Doris before he side stepped her and continued on his way. He didn't have much more to say. Though he had no idea what he was going to do for an odd job. The wind wasn't telling him anything in the way of Noble activity. But that is how it went sometimes. There were periods of no activity… followed by an uproar of chaos. D was just waiting for that chaos.. and he couldn't do much else, until he had a horse. Even if he knew where most of the other Nobles were. Walking from place to place would take to long, and was quite troublesome.

**Doris**

"Oh... but you know that you're always...", before she could finish, D had started to walk past her. No doubt he would be heading to the inn right now. Doris did not think the innkeeper would be so keen as to let a dhampir stay within his establishment. However, if D were kicked out, he would be more than welcome to stay at her place.

In truth, she was quite hurt that he walked past her. It had been some time since she last saw him, and she hoped to get more out of him while he was here. Her loneliness also played a factor in this. Biting her lower lip, she looked towards his receding figure and decided to run after him.

Caught up, she placed herself in front of him. "I know things had been a bit awkward between us, but I'm past that. Well, that's not true. I still meant what I said back then. But I can't let a friend stay at an inn, most probably will get kicked out of and would have to sleep outside. Not in the weather we've been having. You can stay at my place for the night and I can give you one of my horses. They're all cyborg and top-notch, so don't worry about them going soft on you."

She took a breath, and waited for his answer. It would be hard to stay in the same house as him, but as she had said only a second before, she would not allow him to stay in some hostile place, not if she could help it.

**D**

D stopped when Doris came to stand in front of him. He hadn't forgotten about how the village here had treated him and Doris when Count Magnus Lee had bitten her... He had not wanted to create anymore issues for Doris than he already had. If they had refused him a room he would have just left and headed north to locate another town. Of course, north of here there were the cold mountains and snow.

"I can't just take a horse from you, Doris." D stated gently, before he thought about it a bit further. "One night…, " D stated to her before he turned his eyes back to the horizon and the incoming rain.

**Doris**

"After all that you've done for me... and I hadn't paid you..." Doris blushed crimson when she said that. Her mode of payment back then was... not the conventional way of doing business. She had offered her body to him, to do with as he pleased, but he did neither. Her first kiss with him, however, was more than she expected, and it was something that she branded into her mind and would keep with her until her last breath.

"Besides," she continued, "if they saw you, they would think something was up. Vampire Hunters only come into a village if there's a vampire. There hasn't been one since you were last here." When he agreed to stay one night, she nearly jumped for joy, but kept her giddiness in check. It would do no good to scare him off before he was even inside her home.

"Come on," she said, and took a hold of his arm and walked with him along the path that led to her house.

**D**

D nodded; he tensed when Doris took hold of his arm. What was she- a child? He looked at her shortly in silence before he resigned and let her lead him to her house. He did not look too comfortable but he had gotten used to such odd behaviour from women. Especially after he met Lina. She had been... very what was the word… girlie?

By the time the got to Doris's house, the sky had darkened considerably. Moreover, the threat of rain was all too close. A drop or two could be felt upon the skin. It would start soon that downpour of rain brought on by the weather controllers.

When they came upon the farm D had to admit he was a bit surprised as to how big the place was. Doris was doing much better indeed. The house was even bigger and everything looked updated for being on the Frontier. He had to wonder how Dan was fairing as well and how long had it been since they had last met.

"This has expanded." D stated to Doris. Stupid comment almost but it was a surprise to him honestly. Though he was happy, though he would never show it, that things had turned the better for Doris and Dan. "How is Dan doing?" D asked Doris.

**Doris**

The sky was completely covered by the rain clouds, and Doris could feel a few drops fall on her skin. The wind was picking up, which meant that it was going to be a violent storm. Thankfully, she had made sure that all the doors and roofs were secure around the farm, and that the electromagnetic gate had been secured and doubled as well.

She unlocked the door and allowed D to go in first. Walking past him, she opened up a few of the lamps and put the overall lighting to a low. She turned to him and answered his question. "Dan left a few months ago to the Capital. A new academy opened up and was accepting the first 300 applications. Dan heard of it, asked if he could go, and I said yes. I think, with many of the Nobles in decline, we are becoming stronger- in a sense that we have begun training people to become Hunters. Dan's specialty is Lesser-dragons. So, I'm alone in this house."

She looked around her home, as if to testify the last comment. She was indeed alone in her house, but now that D was here, that loneliness was not as bad as most nights. "Are you hungry? I can whip something up if you'd like? Now that Dan isn't here, you can use his bedroom instead of the one you were in last time."

**D**

"No husband? Or children?" D asked her, before he shook his head to the comment about food. Of course she couldn't see him because he had disappeared into the other room to survey it. He set his saddle near the couch in the living room where he had ended up. He had rested here last time, which had suited him fine. Or had he stayed in a room, now he couldn't remember. He did remember the couch. Lying upon it and seeing Doris's curvy form as she came out of the shower. She had let the towel drop and straddled him, pouncing on him like cat. In addition, in a moment of weakness he had…

"Just some water," D stated as he snapped from his thoughts. He turned to look out the living room windows. A crack of lightning and a roar of thunder before the wind started to pick up and the rain began to come down heavy. Going to the window D just watched the rain and the storm outside.

**Doris**

Doris looked at him with an inquisitive look. He should have known better about her social life. Ever since she had been the Count's victim, no man would want her. "I don't think- after what had happened to me last time- that a man would want me as a wife, D. I think you, above all people, should know that." She was not referring to him being half a vampire himself, but to when the village of Ransylva had wanted to throw her into the asylum for being bitten. Once a victim, always a victim.

As she had been talking, D went looking around the main floor to her house. Not much went into the decor, but there were some modifications that were made, and she was quite happy that she had been able to see them through.

She went into the kitchen to get him a glass of water. She had remembered the last time he had been here, after his first night she had fixed them breakfast and noticed how D had eaten so little. She guessed this was a factor for having vampire's blood within him. He was standing in front of one of the larger windows in the living room, right besides the couch where he stayed for most of the nights. That couch... she remembered when she had walked out of the shower and came to him. It was the night where she decided to give him his payment. Her naked body was flushed against his, her breath ticking his nose and her hair falling down, curtaining their faces from the moonlight. Her first kiss.

Breaking the silence. "Whether you came here intentionally or not, I'm glad you did all the same."

**D**

D broke his gaze away from the window and looked to the water Doris held for him. His pale fingers wrapped around the glass and he took it from her. He did not drink it, not yet. He had something he needed to put into it first. Only a few left. And like last time he did not want Doris to see that other side of him. Even though she had, one day, behind the house. When she said she would not mind if he drank her virgin blood. No lovers… that meant she was still a virgin.

D blinked and dismissed those thoughts before he turned silently back to the window. "Dan heading to the Capital is a commendable thing." D stated. He would not say it outright but he was happy for the boy. But what else could he say on it. It sounded like the two were well off and did not need him around. Which was well enough for him. Come Daybreak he would leave, with or without a horse.

"You should get some rest..." D stated to her after some time. It was not that late but the clouds outside made it look that way. Reunions such as these were always awkward. Nostalgia filled him as he drew in the scents of the house. Some were new while most others were old and familiar. He had stayed here too long, and even now he wanted to leave. He was causing Doris more torment and heartbreak than he wanted.

He had left the way he had for a reason. Doris needed to move on, as did he. Nevertheless, he was not going anywhere with the rain coming down like that. His abilities would drop considerably. His muscles would become ridged, and it would become difficult to breathe let alone move or fight for that matter, should the occasion arise. Death. Battle… it followed him, hunted him like he hunted the Nobility.

In his silence, D ignored the state his clothing was in. The dust and mud and even some blood. His- maybe someone else's. The edges of his garments were frayed but they had been before.. now it was even more present. Even his hat looked like it had seen better days. And yet D's beautiful visage was just that, such a contrast to the dark beaten clothing he had on.. which was becoming more dark brown then the true ebony it was.

**Doris**

"You look like you need the rest more than I do." She took a slight offence that D would tell her to get some rest. She no longer had vampire marks on her neck and she was not worried if some monster would come barging in. She had taken care of herself before and after D had come into her life, and even though she saw in him a man she could depend on, she had learned that depending on oneself was the better way.

Doris did a once over on his attire, and was about to comment if she could wash some of his garments for him, but he was a Hunter, and Hunters would never let other people handle their things, not on their life. Even D, who was no ordinary Vampire Hunter or human for that matter, could not, and would not allow Doris to handle his possessions. She understood this all too well- for her father was a Hunter, a Werewolf Hunter.

But aside from the caked on dirt and congealed blood, his countenance stood out and seemed illuminated. The moon was well hidden behind the dark clouds, and the rain was coming down hard and fast. Doris used to hear stories from her father about vampires and the rain; how their bodies would become immobile and their biorhythms would be at an all-time low. He would tell her that Hunters and regular humans would try to draw out the vampire while it was raining, giving them a considerable advantage. But she knew that Nobles were not that dimwitted to allow humans to bait them when the elements were against them.

She looked over at the clock, and the time read 10:30PM Night, Frontier Standard Time. This was usually the time she started getting ready for bed. But first, a bath was in order. Before anything though, she would need to show D where he would be sleeping. "I'll show you to Dan's room." She led the way upstairs and opened up the door. The room was large and had a double bed, a few dressers, and a large bookshelf. Dan had wanted one when he first began to read. The boy was a lover of knowledge and would always change his mind about what he wanted to become when he grew up.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. Make yourself at home." And with that, she left D to draw herself a bath. Tomorrow would be another day, and hopefully this time, she could send D off with a goodbye.

**D**

D nodded to Doris and once she left he entered the room. The boys smell was saturated here. All the same, he surveyed the room before shutting the door. He set the glass down on one of the dressers. There he looked at a few pictures that Doris and Dan had of one another, and their parents from long ago when they were very small. Doris's father looked to be a strong man, and her mother was beautiful. It seemed Doris had gotten her looks from her mother but her skills from her father.

D shed his hat and tossed it onto the bed along with his cloak that went once he took his sword off his back. He always looked so much lankier without the cloak and hat. In addition, you could see more of his gorgeous visage and long hair.

D pulled something from one of his belt pockets and slipped it into the water. The water immediately began changing color; it turned the color and smell of blood. Picking the glass up, as the rim of it touched his lips, D's eyes blazed crimson. Closing them, D breathed in the scent of the liquid and opened his mouth to let it glide over his tongue and down his throat.

Letting out an easy breath D slung his cloak over his arm and put his hat back on his head. Still with his sword in one hand, D held the glass in the other and exited the room. D looked around, but Doris was not in sight. Not like that mattered he could find the laundry room on his own... so he started walking peering into rooms trying to find said room he was looking for. The place had grown so he was not having much luck. Or maybe he was just that tired.

**Doris**

Doris entered the washroom and began taking off her clothes. Drawing the bath with hot water and putting in some bubble soap, she let the water rise to the top of the tub before she got in. She could hear the slight sound of the floors creaking. This probably meant that D was exploring her home. She did not mind; he was no stranger.

Getting into the water, she sighed in contentment when the water enveloped her skin, which was taking on a rosy hue. Submerging herself completely under water, Doris stayed there for several seconds before she rose back up, her hair pulled back and out of her face. The hot water was doing wonders to her sore muscles. Playing with some of the soap subs in the bath, she mulled over the day's events. She had gotten quite far in the orchard and had succeeded in planting more trees and cultivating more fruit. The grass had been mowed and the cows had been milked. She made sure all the animals were fed and groomed. She tended to the stables and the horses. It was a lot of work for one person, and there were times when she regretted letting Dan leave for the Capital. But she could not live with herself if she refused him what he wanted out in life.

Then there was D. Whether he came to Ransylva intentionally or not, which was not any of her business, was in her life again, even if he was just staying for the night. There was an attraction to him, one that she kept with her all this time. Even when Doctor Tsurugi had come here for several months, she noticed he tried to woo her, but she clearly said her heart belonged to someone else. This was another issue: D was not the one to just settle down like that. He was a Vampire Hunter. Men like him could not rest until the job was done. To her knowledge, there were not that many Vampire Hunters to begin with. She did not blame them- they would need to have nerves of steel and a sane enough mind to go hunting those damned Nobles.

Giving a great yawn, Doris did not realize how tired she was up until now. Unplugging the drain, she got out of the bath and grabbed one of the plush towels that was folded on a chair that was apart of the vanity. Tousling her hair so that it was not too wet, she wrapped her wet, glistening body in the towel and proceeded towards her bedroom. Once inside, she let the towel fall to the ground, her naked form walking across her bedroom towards the wardrobe, and opening up a drawer to take out a pair of white, semi-transparent panties. In another drawer, she took out a shirt that reached the middle of her thighs. Doris did not like to wear thing that were too constricting while she slept. For whatever reason, in case if something happened or there was a breech, Doris liked to have fluid movement and not have to bother with a nightgown or pajama pants that would constrict her mobility.

**D**

D ended up finding the bathroom Doris had just left, moments after she had entered her room. He shut the door behind him, her smell and the damp scent of a recently used bathroom hit D's sensitive nose right away.

Now seemed as good a time as any to wash his clothes as well as take a little bath himself. So after filling the tub with warm water and adding some soap. D submerged his cloak into the water. His sword rested against the sink in the bathroom. His hat in the sink.

From there the youth did something, not as uncanny as you would think. Even the most brave and skilled hunters needed a bath at some point. So in the sanctity of the closed bathroom, D removed his upper body armour and the shirt underneath that. He submerged both into the water along with his cloak that was still soaking. The water now looked like liquid black ink, and more of D's pale lanky body could be seen. Not a scratch on him, despite all the battles he had been through. Such was the benefit of having half immortal blood.

D then got busy, washing his clothing scrubbing it out himself carefully. He took his time with such a task, washing garments by hand always took a lot of time. Washing well cared for garments that your life depended on took even longer.

Soon D's boots came off as well and rested besides his sword. His pants went in, and he sat on the edge of the tub. D was solely clad in form-fitting black boxers.

**Doris**

Doris looked into the full-length mirror that was propped against one of the walls in her bedroom. She did this right before going to bed, and it had become some sort of ritual for her. She went over to the vanity to grab her brush and came back to stand in front of the mirror once more. Languidly, she ran the brush through her still damp hair, getting out all the knots and brushing it until it became silk, smooth and straight. Her dark red locks fell just shy of her bum in layers, while a few strands framed her face.

With that finished, she was about to get under the covers when she forgot to brush her teeth. Fluffing up her pillow beforehand, Doris left her room and walked to the washroom. Not paying attention as to why the door was closed, she walked right in, her head was downcast as she was surveying a loose thread on her panties; lifting up her shirt, she pulled the annoying threads off, letting them flutter to the ground. As she did this, a view of the undersides of her breasts could be seen.

Bringing her head up, she saw that D was sitting on one of the arms of the tub. He was clad only in his undergarments, while all the rest were in the bath tub. From her full-frontal view, she could see his sinewy muscles and his pale skin with even the light at a low, seemed to illuminate. His hat was off, and she could see his face properly, which to her, looked more beautiful when it was exposed and not hiding under the wide brim of his hat. His long, black hair fell to the middle of his back, and she could see his pointed ears peek out from the ebony locks.

Despite him being a Hunter, she could not see any scars on his god-like body. Her eyes wandered like those of a lech, and she found herself getting hot and rubbing her knees together. She could feel her desire start to pool in between her legs and her mouth was going dry. Her nipples, which she was sure he could see from underneath her shirt, were erect and poking behind her night shirt. No doubt he could smell her thick arousal in the air.

**D**

D stopped scrubbing his garments when the door opened. He looked to his sword and was about to grab it when he saw Doris come in a very scantily clothed, night time outfit. He froze when the scent of her arousal hit his senses. He watched her eyes. Her smell was potent and would fog any immortals mind, let alone what the sight before him would do to any mortal man. The fabric hung onto her curves for dear life, her large bosom was perky and her cute little nipples were painfully erect. Her breathing had increased only calling more attention to her curves and her arousal. Her soft creamy skin was flushed and even D couldn't help it as his own blue eyes trailed down Doris's neck and to the spot in between her legs. He could hear her heartbeat already and it was going to drive him nuts if she stood there much longer, even though a few seconds had only passed since the time she had walked in.

That's when he realized his own nakedness- well, near nakedness. "Ge-.. get out!" D almost stammered, his eyes narrowed at her. D got up and came towards Doris. He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around, pushing her out the door in a rush. No one had seen him naked- half-naked before! It was... it was.. he didn't have a word for it. He didn't know how to feel. Or what the appropriate response was. He could cut down mortals and immortals without a second thought, without loosing sleep, without hesitating.. but this was... this was.. out of his realm. It was.. strange to him.

**Doris**

Doris sidetracked him and released herself from his hold. She turned around and went to the other side of the washroom. Rational thoughts be damned, this was all instinct, and now that Doris had a taste of it, she would not leave until she had her fill. Besides, she had a burning love for the Vampire Hunter, and since he would be leaving in the morning, she wanted to have one last memory of him.

"No, I won't leave", she said, defiantly. She would see this through, even if it meant making D uncomfortable. "You're going to leave at the first strike of dawn... and I might never see you again." She did not know where she was going with this, but if it would appease the desire that was building in her lower stomach and in the junction of her legs, then she continued on.

Doris knew that D would do something to escape this situation, but his clothes were in the tub, he was half naked and it was pouring rain outside. He didn't have anywhere to go, not at least until the rain let out- and as for his clothes- she didn't have anything that could fit him. There were, however, her father's clothes, but she was not going to let him have them, not until she got what she wanted.

Becoming bolder with each passing second, Doris removed her nightshirt, her breasts bouncing slightly with her movements, and discarded onto the floor. She stood before D, her breasts in plain view and her skin taking on a rosy tint. Her arousal was still thick in the air, so much so that she could even smell it. The dampness between her thighs became wetter to the point where a dark spot could be seen through the crotch of her panties.

"Come here, Hunter", she whispered huskily. Biting her lower lip, she waited for D to make the next move.

**D**

D turned when Doris slipped past him, he was taken aback by her sudden forward nature. No she had done something like this before, he just didn't want to- D's thoughts went out the window momentarily as Doris tore off her shirt and revealed her beautiful breasts. His lips parted as if to say something but that's when he noticed the wet spot on Doris's panties. Only his eyes could take note of the subtle lines of arousal starting to drip down her inner thighs. And dear god could he smell it; intoxicating him, enough to the point that he had forgotten why he was half naked for a moment.

When she spoke any mortal or immortal man would have jumped on Doris and ravished her until dawn.. But D, whose own heart was starting to race -for a dhampir-, knew he had to get out of this and fast. He wouldn't let himself… not with Doris. He'd loose himself and let his bloodlust take over... or worse.. impregnate her. He was half human.. a child coming from his loins wasn't scientifically impossible.

What was he doing? Oh yes.. getting the fuck out of here.. before ALL of the blood in his system rushed southward. Already his own boxers were becoming.. uncomfortable. This whole situation was. D backed up instead of coming closer to Doris.

One second D was gazing at Doris's form, battling with his inner desires and moral standards. The next... his head hit the bathroom floor and sent a shock of pain through his system. Well... that is what happens when someone over 6 foot slips on a puddle and goes down without realizing it. Of course he didn't yell, just opened his mouth in silence before closing it again. In his sights now was the ceiling of the bathroom.

**Doris**

It took a moment for Doris to realize that D had fallen on the floor. She saw that he had slipped on a puddle, most probably from his clothes that were still in the tub. Shaking herself out of her inebriated state, she rushed over to him, forgetting that she was topless and crouched beside his prone form.

She wasn't sure if he had hit his head on the tiled floor, but she gingerly took his head and placed it in her lap. She willed herself to calm down at having him so close to her, and so close to her most private areas. But the thought was soon dispelled from her mind, and she went to work massaging his scalp and the base of his neck.

Words were useless now. There was no way she could apologize to him for the discomfort he was in, standing in the same room as her, both of them equally undressed and exposed. As seconds passed on, she became more comfortable with him being this close to her, and her position shifted from tense to relaxed, and her fingers in his hair went from massaging one area to caressing his entire scalp and brief touches to his ears. She would try to keep this contact at a minimum. Doris figured that she bit off more than she could chew, with her undressing in from of him, and inviting to indulge her fantasies.

Her mind began to wander elsewhere, thinking of what could have happened had these turn of events had been avoided. She thought of what D would do to her if she could make him bend to her will. Such thoughts had a blush spread across her face and she noticed how her fingers were lightly caressing his face; tracing his ears and lips and jaw line, until they played down his neck and over his chest.

Her arousal spiked again and Doris found her hands wandering lower his body, playing on his stomach and tracing weird, intricate patterns on his skin. They ventured lower until they reached the hem of his undergarments, her fingers brushing against the seams.

**D**

"No wait- I'm fi-" D was about to protest when Doris's delicate fingers started touching him. At first it was just his head, which helped to ease some of the discomfort down below. He hadn't been touched like this in a long time so when she started working on his neck he didn't protest too much. His muscles were tense, they would always be.

But what started off as a simple massage went into something more. "No! Doris, stop-" D gasped lightly and contained a shiver as best he could as Doris went from touching his scalp to caressing his face, ears and chest, the latter which were extremely sensitive. .

"I...," D tried to protest a third time but Doris's potent arousal hit his nose and before he knew it. Her hands were at his stomach, he tensed part of him wanted her to go further.. part of him didn't. When she reached his undergarments and her delicate fingers brushed against the seams of his fabric.. D couldn't hold back the gasping moan that escaped past his lips.

His arousal was painfully clear, pressing up against the thin fabric of his snug boxers. Not to mention that her breasts were practically pressing against his face, and her own arousal all too clear to him. "Doris…," D breathed like a like summer breeze. His hand took hold of hers and he pressed it against his aching member. He unsuccessfully tried to bite back a moan as pleasure ripped through his body.

Removing his hand. D took hold of Doris's waist from above him and moved her so that she was above him. She would be know kneeling over him, with her head towards his aching lower half and her womanhood in his face. Doris's knees would be on either side of D's head and her hands on either side of his hips… if she chose to keep them there.

With D's sights on Doris's wet panties he reached up and slipped them off of her, his long fingernails brushing against her skin as he did so. The smell was killing him enough that his eyes had become fogged over with lust. He just had to taste it, he had to taste her virginity. When Doris was free of the last shred of garment she had on, D reached up and gently parted her folds so he could see inside. The proof was right there, as was the sensitive mound of her clit. Extending a finger D lightly pressed against it waiting for a reaction from Doris.

**Doris**

Her mouth was slightly open and her breath came in deep and laboured pants. Her fingers were dancing delicately over his skin, but when he took her hand and placed it on his undergarments, she could feel his evident arousal. She was licking her lips as she could feel him beneath her hand. Doris had wanted to remain as such for a while, but D grabbed a hold of her waist and positioned her over him, her upper body in the direction of his member, and her legs were straddling his face.

Her hands were on the tile floor, and her fingers were itching from this vulnerable position. Her breasts were pressed against his hips, and her nipples were brushing up against his skin. Soft mewls and moans escaped her mouth, and Doris found herself gyrating her hips to try and appease this primal pleasure that was slowly driving her insane.

She gave a slight jerk as cool air assaulted her womanhood. She felt D slide off her undergarments and waited with baited breath for what he was going to do next.

"Hnnnng", she moaned as D parted her folds, her upper body falling onto his legs, her hands still on the floor, although clenching and relaxing as this newfound pleasure washed over her. She could feel his finger press against her clit and she let out a loud gasp and a drawn out moan. Gyrating her hips faster, she silently begged for more. Her face was pressed against his right thigh, her hot breath creating a moist area around her mouth and on his skin.

Propping herself up a bit, she brought her left hand to the hem of his undergarments and snaked her hand inside, caressing and massaging his member. She licked her lips and inched his remaining clothing off his body, his erect member bobbed slightly once his boxers were completely off.

**D**

When D heard Doris's moan it was like an angel singing. Her movements, her body begged for more, there was no question. Placing his cool hands on her hips. D held Doris still and raised his head up so that his mouth and nose just touched Doris's beautiful pink pussy. He let out a cool breath and a low moan as Doris released him of his final piece of clothing. Her touch on his aching lower half was pure bliss.

D's eyes remained that deep fogged over blue, even as his lips touched her inner thigh in a light kiss. D started tending to Doris's flesh; his eyes closed as he kissed and licked the inside of her thighs. She was already wet and wanting, but he wanted to wait. If they satisfied one another this way, he could keep her a virgin and hopefully control his bloodlust. Though, there was a major artery that ran through the leg just below were D was caressing her flesh with his cool tongue and lips.

She felt so warm to him and he could hear her heartbeat, pounding in his ears. How far could he go with this before the temptation to feed from her became too much? D shifted his head and leaned up slightly to let his nose and lips grace the sensitive flesh between Doris's legs. His tongue snuck out and ran along Doris's clit through her folds and then darted into her opening for a taste. He did that again, and again, loosing himself in the pure act of pleasuring a woman. All the while reason had giving away to lust and love a long time ago, and D's fangs were lengthening as if preparing for sinking themselves into flesh. But they didn't.. for now, if anything, they would occasionally brush against Doris's sensitive skin as D licked at her virgin pussy.

**Doris**

She looked behind her, and even though she couldn't see him, Doris could just imagine D lying there, beneath her, with her legs straddling his face, her virgin folds exposed and her centre dripping with honey. She could feel him as he placed kisses along her inner thighs and this only made her hotter and wetter. She could feel her impending orgasm washing over and a few drops of that sweet nectar escaped her body, most probably landing somewhere on his face.

Her right hand went to massaging his thigh as her left went to his member, tending to it with long, hard strokes. His cock had swollen considerably and was pulsing in her hand. Her thumb caressed over the head of his penis, toying with it. She opened up her mouth and let a string of saliva pour from her mouth, coating the head of his cock, in which she used her hand to pump up and down to get it glistening wet.

She was so occupied with her task that she did not feel D parted her folds once more and brought his mouth and nose to her dripping sex. Gasping out from this new contact, she moaned a score, her voice resonating throughout the washroom. Her body had broken out into a light sweat, illuminated slightly in this dim light. Her mouth was open as she continued to moan.

Something else brushed against her most intimate parts, and it wasn't his lips or nose. It felt hard and smooth. Propping herself up on all fours, she looked beneath her and saw that his mouth was open, and a glimpse of his fangs could be seen. Lust clouded her judgment of what she saw. His elongated fangs only made her mewl for more.

Doris lowered her upper body once more on his thighs and picked up his aching member. Licking her lips, she brought her lips to the tip of his cock and placed a soft kiss against the swollen head. Her movements became bolder and she allowed her tongue to dart out from her lips and she languidly caressed his member with the muscle.

**D**

D was loosing his damned mind. Doris's delicate fingers, a woman's fingers on his hard swollen member were indescribable. When she kissed it, he let out a moan and sounds continued to leave his lips as she stroked him and then started to give him the same treatment he was giving Doris.

Why hadn't he done this years ago? Why hadn't he taken her up on her offer? Her body just like this... maybe it was more meaningful with Doris. Or maybe it had just been that long...

Either way D was lost to lust. He continued his licking of Doris's womanhood. Her heat was so welcoming, the hot, wet nature of her mouth and of her lovely pussy. He had to see what it felt like inside. While her tongue and lips were working his lower half, D slipped a finger inside Doris. Just one, but it was all he needed to go in deep and feel her hot pulsating insides. God he wanted to fuck her; to take her virginity from her and make her scream in pleasure. Make her scream his name.. his true name.

D's eyes had gone crimson, his finger caressed Doris's insides, in and out deeper and deeper. Her juices dripped down her legs and some onto his tongue and lips where he just drank it all down like some kind of leech. With his own arousal peeking, releasing pre-cum and adding to Doris's own saliva as lubricant, D started letting out soft growls, light gasps, moans and groans of pleasure. It was probably the most vocal he had ever been before.

_Thump, thump_, Doris's heartbeat, the veins in her legs and her entire body became all to evident to D. As he neared his orgasm his bloodlust surfaced and threatened to take over. Even as he kept fingering and licking Doris, a battle was already brewing.

**Doris**

This was sheer torture. His tongue penetrated deeper into her wet, dripping womanhood, while his mouth fastened around her labia. Her hips were moving on their own accord and she found herself nearly sitting atop his face.

"Ooh yes, yes...," she moaned. Her body was coated in her sweat, and her thighs were drenched in her fluids and the saliva from D's mouth. She stopped her oral assault on D's appendage and just pumped her hand up and down. She needed more- wanted more. His tongue and mouth were wreaking sinful havoc on her body, but she needed something inside her. It was only then that D inserted his finger into her dripping cavity that she let out a pleasurable shriek. His finger penetrated deeper and deeper into her body that she began to move her hips, meeting the trust of his fingers.

Their moans mixed together to create a symphony, and Doris moved her hips faster when she heard D becoming vocal. His voice urging her on to reach that peak of Zenith. His growls sent shivers down her spine and more nectar dripped from her honeyed hole.

Not ever being touched like this in her life, Doris let out loud moans and intangible words fly from her moist, open mouth. Saliva began to trickle down her chin and onto her breasts, which bounced with her movements. The pleasure was turning her into a wild animal that she sat up straight and grabbed a hold of D's hand and guided him faster and deeper into her. She remained like so for several seconds until the pleasure became too much. Letting out a loud cry, she came all over his hand and face, her sweet nectar spilling into his mouth and coating her thighs and his fingers.

She experienced her first orgasm. This feeling of great satisfaction overtook her, as if she were complete. She was slumped over D's legs, her cheek resting against his still erect member. Her breathing was still laboured, but she was far from finished. Sliding away from D, she turned her body around so that she was facing him, even though he was still on the floor. Straddling his hips, she brought the tip of his member close to her sex, brushing the tips against her folds until he was slick with her fluids.

Doris looked at D. Whether he would say something or not, she didn't wait for him to do so. With one swift movement, she lifted herself up and sank atop him. She refrained from going slowly, as she knew there would be pain. There would be pain nonetheless, but taking it slow would allow it to manifest and remain. She felt her hymn break when his cock entered her. She could feel liquid trickling down inside her- probably her blood mixed in with other fluids and sweat. Her face was scrunched up slightly in pain, and a few tears spilled from her eyes, but she would see this through.

Doris remained unmoving and sat atop D with the feeling of him inside her. She felt full and complete- even more so than when she experienced her first orgasm, only seconds before. This feeling of fullness inside her made her gasp every time she had small quakes of pleasure, which were also mixed in with some pain. Planting her hands firmly atop his chest, Doris began to move slowly, up and down, gasping in pleasure and in pain.

**D**

"No, don't! Doris!" D's eyes flashed back to being blue for a moment before she slammed down on his member and her tight., way too tight insides encased his cock. D had tilted his head back and opened his mouth in a half moan for her to stop but nothing came out. He had felt her hymn break, he could smell the trickle of blood and it called to his darker side.

Eyes changing back to crimson D grabbed Doris's hips and helped guide her as she moved slowly with him. He let her do what she wanted to him from this point. He was lost to his otherworldly desires. In a sense, he'd reprimand her later.

More moans erupted from him and a whole new wave of pleasure hit him. But he was too close, too close to his edge. His pleasure was building and it would soon take over, violent and without warning.

"Doris… don't.. stop. I'm going to.." D gasped as he closed his eyes that still blazed crimson, more growls left him. He didn't know what was going to come first; his orgasm, or the urge to bite her.

It wasn't long before D couldn't take anymore. Sitting up, but still keeping them connected, D wrapped his arms around Doris. In a matter of seconds D lost it all- he let out a roar and spent inside of Doris… but just as his orgasm started, his slender fangs sunk into Doris's neck and he started drinking. This only made his orgasm that much more pleasurable, and it lasted longer.

Then- clarity- horrible clarity. But, yet blissful peace. Removing his fangs from Doris's neck, D ran his tongue over the wounds and sealed them up. He hadn't taken enough to kill her, just a few mouthfuls; enough to have his body was warm as hers… momentarily. But just enough to have his Noble side laughing at him and relishing in the pure new blood. Not that disgusting dried crap or being starved. This was going to mark the beginning of the end for D. It made him sick to his stomach, regardless of how much Doris had wanted it. He rested his head against hers and closed his eyes, not moving from when he had sat up, and they were still connected, in fact he was still hard, now that fresh blood was pumping through his system.

**Doris**

His protests were futile. She would not stop now that she had lost her innocence to him. Her first love. There was still pain, but pleasure was growing ever increasingly, and soon that discomfort faded away to be replaced with this feeling of pure bliss. His hands were on her hips, guiding her faster and harder against him. Their slow pace was now deep thrusts and Doris found herself salivating from the intense pleasure that sang through her body.

His moans grew increasingly louder and resonated through the washroom. It wasn't long before she started to wail herself. He let her take control, but after a few moments and with a few choice words, D sat up, his member going deeper within her from this new position, making Doris gasp, and started to jack-hammer thrust into her. His arms wrapped around her, and she found herself doing the same, her mouth close to his ear, voicing her pleasure with increasing octaves.

His thrusts became wilder and harder, and her body was bouncing against his, trying to meet the pace he set. She could feel his looming climax as well as her own. Her voice became louder and louder, her head thrown back in pleasure. She looked to D through heavy lids, and saw a change within him. For a second she stopped her movements and saw that his skin had gone pale- paler than usual- and his fangs were elongated and visible from his open mouth. His moans had turned into growls, which she hadn't noticed, and before she could react to what she saw, D sank his fangs into her neck, while at the same time, released his seed within her. She had climaxed at the same time. Their fluids mixing together, the deed complete, but D was still attached to her neck, and still drinking. It seemed like forever, but he pulled away and licked at her wounds. She could feel them heal with each long stroke.

Still inside her, and still hard, Doris embraced D as he leaned into her, his head resting against her body, she ran her fingers through his matted hair. They were covered in sweat and the musty scent of sex was pungent inside the washroom. Closing her eyes, she remained this way with D, all the while thinking of what had just happened. She was a virgin no more, marked by the Vampire Hunter, and had her blood taken by him as well. She thought of that time sometime ago, where she had told him she wouldn't mind if he drank her blood- she still meant it- and tonight was no exception.

"I love you", she whispered. There was a good chance that this would complicate things between them. Doris wasn't even sure if D would reciprocate her feelings back, not to mention that he would be leaving in the morning. It would break her heart to see him leave her once more, but she could understand why he had to. But she could always hope that he would stay with her a little longer.

**D**

D didn't respond to her words. Instead he pushed Doris onto her back, going with her. He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head against the floor. His eyes met hers, cool blue as they usually where. D had kept them connected and now he started thrusting into Doris again, slow and hard just like before. If this was going to be the last night of him being the hunter before he became the hunted then he would make it last.

"You'll hate me in the morning," D said to Doris as he made love to her a second time, this time he had control. "You'll hate me for everything I've done. And when they find out.. Noble and mortal alike will come after me. I'll be hunted," D said his breathing getting heavy once more as pleasure once again reamed through his body.

"And even after my death, you… and the child will hate me, with every fibre of your being." He didn't know if she was pregnant, but he was half human, and she was young and peeking in her fertility. There was a high chance she was or would be at the end of their second love making.

**Doris**

She was surprised that he had pushed her onto her back, against the floor. Even more surprised when he followed her, his body encasing hers. Still inside her, she gasped when D started to move, his thrusts, although not so urgent as before, were slow and deliberate, as if he had control over the situation. He pinned her arms above her head, his grip tight on her wrists. This gave him a good view of her breasts, as they bounced up and down from his thrusting. She closed her eyes and turned her head to the side, humming in pleasure.

His words cut her deeply. This was probably due to confessing her love for him. She knew that he could not have a normal life like hers, as being a dhampir would never allow such a peaceful existence. His harsh words mixed in with his heavy breathing, contradicting his intentions. She could feel her eyes burning, but willed her tears not to spill. But it could not be helped. He spoke of his death, how others would hunt him, and how her and her future child would hate him. _I could never hate him_, she thought. And if she did have a child, she would tell them that their father was a great man, a noble man who had great love for the world and the most important people in his life.

"I could never hate you, D", she whispered, bringing her thoughts to life. She looked at him, tears staining her cheeks and her voice true. "And if I do have your child, I'll tell them that their father was a great man. I'll tell them that you loved and were loved", she continued on. Her jaw was set and her eyes burned with a deep love for the Vampire Hunter that she would give her life for this man if ever she had to. Goodness knows how many times he risked his life for her.

"I love you, and I'll keep on loving you until my last breath. Nothing can change that." This was pure love speaking. She would never find another man like D, who loved her like he did, and in return, gave him love. She was so overcome by these emotions and words that she had forgotten what they were doing. His thrusts were deep and slow, but they were enough to drive her over the edge again and again. She reached her climax the third time tonight, gasping out his name, and proclaiming her love over and over again.

Breathing hard, her chest heaving up and down, she brought her shaky hands to D's face and drew him down for a kiss. Closing her eyes, she let herself be lost in this bittersweet bliss. Despite what she had said moments before, there was truth to D's words, but words be damned. She loved him, and if ever she would never find another man, she knew that D was her first and her last.

**D**

"That's the problem," D almost snapped back but it came out as more of a roar of pleasure as his orgasm hit him when Doris's hit hers. He collapsed onto Doris and released her wrists. A few heavy breaths later he slipped out of her and rolled off of her and onto his back on the cool tiled floor beside her.

He placed a hand to his head and closed his eyes as his breathing slowly calmed. "Doris… I do love you, I care for you, but I cant… I shouldn't have…," D sighed as he reopened his eyes. "I've gone my whole life…," D said before he frowned and sat up. Oh this was going to slowly eat him up inside. He had gone his whole life avoiding true blood, avoiding getting close with others. And now, unbeknown to Doris, D was following in his father's footsteps.

**Doris**

He rolled off her and was at her side, both panting on the bathroom floor. Their bodies covered in sweat, and the ever pungent smell of their love making was in the air, smothering them. He was still making excuses, ones she wished he would keep to himself. Let him enjoy this with her, as she had with him.

There... he said it. He said he loved her. But there was something wrong; he kept on making excuses, shunning his existence. She was satisfied with what he said, but Doris wanted to hear him say it like he meant those words- not just a part of an explanation.

"I know that you'll outlast me in mortality. I know that one day, I'll leave this world...," she said, and she then now realized the weight of her own words. She would die someday. Her body would grow old, her mind would go and she would slowly perish within time. Perhaps this is what D had meant before, when they were making love... could dhampirs suffer the same loss as when humans lost a loved one? Was their grief eternal as they could live on forever? The tears came again, but this time it wasn't for her sake, but for D's. She finally knew what he had been trying to say. He was who he was because he was afraid of what would happen to the other. And now, that he confessed that he loved her, this would make it hard for D to cope for when Doris did pass on.

She sat up and looked at him lying there. Taking his arm, she pulled him up and into her embrace, her arms wrapped around his neck, tears falling down her cheeks and into his hair. "I understand. I finally understand," she whispered in a teary voice. "But that won't stop me from loving you, D. After what we've done, you can't push me away," she continued on. There was a brief moment of silence, the room was filled only with their breathing and the few sniffles Doris let out. "But, for now, let's live in the moment... take what we can while we still can."

**D**

Now she understood! D almost wanted to hit her, but he had never hit a woman before... well not one that was unarmed, and he had just made love to. He sighed and let her hang onto him, his expression went back to its usual stoic expression, but it was softer than usual. This was going to be difficult. Did he even have the right to hunt Nobility when he had just bitten and bedded a mortal female? The same acts he was hunting them down for.

It wasn't until a good hour had passed that D spoke up, his eyes meeting Doris's. "You need to sleep. And I need to finish that," D stated as his eyes darted to the bathtub. "In the morning I'm…," D stopped himself. "I need to think… alone," he added.

**Doris**

There were still his clothes that he had to take care of, and so, she let him go and headed to her bed when he told her to sleep. She didn't realize how tired her body was, and sure enough, tomorrow morning, sores and aches would appear. When she had entered into her room, she left the door slightly opened, just to let D know that she would never shut him out of her life, and if he wanted, he could sleep with her. The last thought, of course, was a bit silly. Their actions would have repercussions, affecting both sides. Her wish had come true, but would it last forever?

She had a feeling when he hastily added his "I need to think alone" bit, Doris got the impression that he would leave. She would crumble if he did. Things were different between them, and come morning, it would be even harder. Turning on her side, facing the window, Doris replayed their love making in her mind, her fingers brushing against the spot on her neck- where he drew blood. She soon fell asleep.

_To be continued._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Vampire Hunter D_, nor its characters. Simply borrowing them for this story right here.

**Author's Note/Warning:** This chapter is nothing but pure smut- if you're uncomfortable by reading this, turn back now. You have been warned.

**Aching Hearts - Chapter Two**

**D**

It would take most of the night, but D would get his clothing clean in the solitude that the bathroom provided now. D's mind was reeling, though it didn't show, even as he washed himself free of the stink of sex. Her smell, it had been bothering him for awhile now. So while his clothing was drying, rather hanging to dry in the bathroom, D washed himself free of the stench.

He kept his thoughts quiet on it, even as the Parasite spoke up about it. D stated nothing, which wasn't much fun for the carbuncle.

When the sun started to rise over the horizon, D had redressed in his full garb, his hat back on his head, cape on his shoulders, boots on his feet and sword on his back. He was at the foot of Doris's bed. He was watching her sleep, but it wasn't just that… he was thinking… he had been all night, hadn't gotten an wink of sleep because of it. What to do?

D's eyes darted out to the window just above Doris's bed. It was raining heavily still, so he would be stuck here for a little longer. He couldn't leave just yet and he did not want this to continue. He frowned slightly and left the room.

D's footsteps carried him to a section of the house he saw that had needed just the slightest bit of repairing. It wasn't long before the sounds of fixing- God knows what- resonated throughout the Lang household.

**Doris**

Her dreams were recaps of the night before. She kept on going back to their tryst on the washroom floor, and Doris knew that while she was sleeping, a flush had crept up and her skin took on a rosy hue. The house was quiet and the splatter of rain on the roof slowly woke her up. She cracked her eyes open, wiping away the sleep and just gazed out her window. The rain was coming down heavily, which meant that most of the day would be spent indoors. This also meant that D was still in her house.

Her heart was pounding with excitement- she would get her goodbye after all, and perhaps a little more. Now that she knew D's touch, she simply couldn't get enough. Doris wondered if the dhampir felt the same. The sound of hammering and clanking reached her ears, and Doris quickly got out of her bed, twisting the sheets about her, like a makeshift toga that trailed on the floor, and covered her body from the shoulders down.

Her footsteps were measured as she descended the staircase and came to the main floor. The sound was louder here, and Doris didn't have to travel too far to see what was going on. There, she saw that D was hard at work repairing a part of the house that had been left unattended. With Dan gone, it was hard to tackle on more chores, and fixing up the house when it needed repairs was one of those obstacles that Doris simply couldn't handle on her own.

"D? What are you doing? Dan-," she stopped herself. That's right- _you're brother isn't here anymore_, her mind chastised her. Shaking her head of melancholy thoughts, she looked on as D continued with his work. The scene before her stirred something in her heart and a warm feeling spread through her body. Just like in the barn, back then, when he helped her milk the cows, the sight of him and the feelings that stirred within her gut resurfaced here. She knew that asking him to stay with her was out of the question, but she longed, oh she longed so much, for her wish to come true.

**D**

D paused slightly as he was hammering part of the wall back together. He had a tiny hammer in his hand and a few nails in between his fine lips. His cold gaze went over Doris's scantily clad body, and aroused memories of last night. Not that they had been really shaken; he hadn't slept yet because of it.

"You should get dressed." D stated, to her before he turned back to his work. "And I told you a long time ago… I don't mind the work," D added, plus Doris couldn't just give him a steed for nothing. In love or not...

D blinked and tried to make that thought go away. He started hammering again; ah consistent pounding drowned out many thoughts. Like how beautiful Doris looked right now, and how good last night felt; part of him longed to be fixing this wall forever, in Doris's house, while she grew old and he…

D slipped and hit his fingers holding the nail. He shook them and hardly winced but it was enough to realized that this distraction wasn't... distracting enough.

**Doris**

She knew his comment heeded more than just her catching a cold. Doris knew that he was affected by last night, just as much as she had been. Given that he would be with her a little longer, Doris remained rooted where she was, looking on as D continued to fix the wall. In her mind, she wished that this would go on forever. She had noticed that his eyes looked tired, telling her that he had not slept a wink since last night. _Does he even sleep at all?_

He went back to hammering, the constant rhythm bringing back memories of a different pounding- and the soreness between her legs was evidence of that. A flush had crept up her face and spread to the base of her neck, her skin heating up only slightly. The hammering continued but she had noticed that something was wrong; his hand had slipped and the hammer came into contact with his fingers holding down the nail. Doris knew that a wound like that was trivial for a dhampir, but that did not stop her from going to him, and taking his injured hand into her own.

She brought her fingers and wrapped them around his own, massaging them. After a few seconds of this, she brought her lips to his fingers and placed kisses on them, her lips lingering on his skin longer than she had intended. Doris found herself rubbing her knees together as her desire started to form in the apex of her legs, and her breathing had increased. Her lips were full and moist and slightly parted, bringing her gaze towards D's face and just looked at him. Her tongue darted out and she licked her lips, telling D what she wanted, and only he could give it to her.

Throwing caution to the wind once more, she grabbed the hammer and tossed it aside. She brought both his hands to her chest and placed them over her ample bosom, indicating that she wanted him to touch her. The flames of last night were still roaring, and now that Doris knew his touch, she wanted more.

**D**

D was just watching Doris; her lips, that pink tongue… it was all too tempting to want to kiss. When she tossed the hammer aside and placed his hands on her soft chest D didn't say anything. Caressing her skin as his arms slipped around her body, D pulled Doris close. He closed his blue eyes and captured Doris's hot lips with his cooler ones. No how could she want more of this? How could she love a corpse? That's what he was, mortal blood or not. And yet he knew his attraction to her was more than just his love for her strong will. It ran deep in his veins for him to want to bed a young beautiful woman, and to take her blood whenever he had a chance. Doris agreeing to- no, wanted him to do it, was making matters worse.

"Stop," D said as he broke the kiss. "We can't do this Doris… I- you don't want the life I live," he said, and yet he continued to hold her close to his well muscled body.

**Doris**

She was filled with happiness when he took her into his arms, embracing her close to his body and kissing her, his cool lips a respite against her heated skin. Because of him, she now fully experienced the joys of a woman losing her most prized possession to someone she loved. Doris was sure that D knew this, but she felt that he would continue to put walls between them.

His cool hands caressed her skin, and where his touch left, good flesh broke out, but it was such a comfortable chill, even with the cold winds and rain raging on outside. When he broke their kiss, she gasped for air, but was more than content that he was still holding her against him. He was right; she did not want the life he lead- a Hunter, despite her father being one and teaching her all he knew, Doris could not see herself a Hunter.

"You tell us to stop and yet you continue to hold me... why shouldn't we do this?" She looked at him with wide eyes. Whatever the outcome, she would be strong and face the worst. She told herself this, but it would be put to the test now. "You and I both know that I'll leave this world someday, so why can't you just live in the moment... nothing lasts forever, so why not enjoy it while you still can?" Echoing her words she had said last night to him in her washroom, hardly the place for lovemaking, but as long as it had been with him, Doris did not mind.

"You're right; I don't want to live the life you lead, but I do want you. While you're still here, and who knows when you'll come back this way again... I want to enjoy being with you for as long as I can before I never see you again."

**D**

D parted his lips to say something but nothing came out. He closed them and sighed lightly, his eyes darting away from hers momentarily. What did he really have? Pregnancy… probably too late with that. Persecution? She didn't seem to care. When he brought his eyes back to hers D just stated, curiously.

"How can you love a corpse though? I didn't understand it with Meyer and Charlotte," D asked Doris.

**Doris**

Doris frowned slightly at his statement. How could he consider himself a corpse? "D... you're far from the undead, that I'm sure. I know your other side, know what you're capable of, but I'm not afraid." She continued to look at him, her eyes dead set on his and her mouth clenched tight. He was making things difficult for her.

"I also want you to know that when you do leave me, please- don't forget me." At the mention of those two names, Doris cocked her head softly to the side. "Who were they?"

**D**

D didn't say anything until she questioned the names. He released her but stayed close. "Meyerling was a Noble; he kidnapped a mortal female, Charlotte. I was hired to kill him and bring her back, hoping that she was still mortal and not changed," D stated to Doris before his eyes adverted and they became conflicted slightly. "When I caught up with them, I came to learn, or rather understand that the girl had gone willingly with him and that their love for one another wasn't just infatuation. Instead of killing him, I let them go and took a lock of her hair. Her father would be told that she was dead," D paused, but continued on. "But in the end it was another Hunter- a possessed one that killed Meyerling, and Charlotte impaled herself on his claws to be with him."

**Doris**

She gave a silent protest when he released her, but was content enough that he remained close to her. After he had explained who those two people where, Doris's eyes were downcast, and her hands folded modestly over her stomach. There existed a love between a human and a vampire... but it did not end well. She scowled some. Doris wondered if the love between her and D would end up just the same.

She was against vampires, but to hear that a human had willingly went with one, and that a vampire contained his inner monster and refused to bite his lover made Doris hope that even if her love with D would be ill-fated, she wished she could hold onto the brief happiness they shared. "Sort of like… star-crossed lovers", she whispered the last bit.

The rain did not seem to let up and it was well into the morning. "Would you like me to fix you something to eat? The rain is still coming down, and I don't think you'll be leaving here until it does." Doris hoped that the rain would continue on, and even went as far as to wish that it would rain forever, so long as D would stay with her.

**D**

When Doris changed the subject to food. D almost protested. He didn't want to eat, he didn't need to. Not with her blood still fresh in his system. But the fact that he could still smell her arousal, feel her love for him and that she wanted to make him something to eat made him keep quiet.

"Something small. And yes i know.. I don't know how long it will continue either." D stated as he looked out a window momentarily. He followed Doris to the kitchen and while she got busy cooking. D shed his hat, his cloak and sword to rest them on the back of his chair. He took a seat and watched her, she still had yet to get dressed and that fabric she was wearing clung around her form, didn't help his darker desires none.

**Doris**

She gave a slight nod when he accepted her offer of breakfast. To be honest, after their night in the washroom, Doris was famished. Not bothering to change into actual clothes, she went into the kitchen, still dressed in her sheets she used for a make-shift dress and brought out her cooking tools and some food. Despite his offer only being small, Doris would try and cook only for two. _But really, it's only for one_, she mused. Doris remembered last time they had eaten together and noticed that D had hardly touched his food. She did not take offence to that, as she knew that dhampirs rarely ate, and in this circumstance, he had fed from her. She remembered when he had and brushed her fingers lightly on the place he had drawn blood.

The fact that he could not tell when the rain would let up made her heart soar. She hoped that he would end up staying another night. Several moments passed and Doris had finished cooking, only making some eggs, toast and putting together a fruit salad. Sitting down, she motioned for D to take a seat and started eating. There was silence, but for the first time, it was not an uncomfortable one. Doris had gotten used to his taciturn demeanor, and despite them not talking, she found this to be a nice change. Once again, when watching D at the table with her, she conjured up a thought that this would go on forever.

When she had finished eating, Doris took her plate to the sink. She would put the food in the fridge in case if either of them became hungry again. It did not bother her that D hardly touched his food, as she knew this would happen, but that did not stop her from going to him, plopping herself in his lap, her hands on either side of his face and brought them together with a kiss. "Come to bed," she whispered.

**D**

He ate, just a little, but enough that he knew it would make her happy. He was about to get up and head back to what he had been doing, when Doris straddled him and told him to come to bed. Her touch had him tensing.

"But I'm.." D started to protest before Doris's lips met his. But he what? Wasn't finished? Needed to pound a few more nails into the wall to distract himself from her? Something like that.. good ol' pounding of a nail into some wood. Maybe do some drilling too just screwing some screw into a hole… hmm… _he knew what else he could screw into some hole._

D blinked where had that thought come from? Oh no, he knew… somewhere down below, his loins had begun to stir at Doris's attentions. What excuse did he have this time? His lips opened in protest but then only managed to capture Doris's lips in a return kiss of passion.

No wait that wasn't what he meant to do. He meant to say something- like… something that hadn't been said already. He could kill her! No she didn't care. He could turn her… she didn't seem to care about that either. Pregnancy? Nope. Persecution of the towns folk? Like she cared about them. It wasn't natural! Damn…

"Alright," D said gently after some thought and a long kiss. He had no more excuses, none that he hadn't said already. And D was never one to repeat himself, usually.

**Doris**

She wrapped her arms around his neck, hair spilling on her skin, silky smooth and dark as night. Her fingers massaging his scalp, just like she had done the night before. She brought her left hand to his throat, caressing the skin and trailing her fingers over his Adam's apple and then down towards his chest, where her hand fit in the curve of his pectorals. Kneading the muscle through his clothes, she worked her way down his body, giving the same treatment to every part she could touch, until she came to his groin. There, she cupped her hand against the bulge, and massaged his erection.

Turning her body so that both legs straddled his waist, Doris was flushed against his body, the junction in between her legs came into full contact with his erection. Gasping out, she began to rock her hips, the sheet becoming damp from her actions. Desire had taken over the head-strong woman and turned her into a nymph who wanted nothing save pleasure. She brought her lips to his face once more, and her tongue ran the contour of his lips before inserting itself into his mouth. There, the muscle caressed the top of his mouth and his teeth. As she was doing this, her hips continued to rock against his and the sheet became wetter with her juices.

Pulling away for air, a trail of saliva connected their mouths, but she did not stop there; she closed the distance again and brought her kiss-bruised lips to his ear, worrying at his earlobe with her teeth and hot breath. In a half-moan, half-groan, Doris whispered: "Carry me upstairs..." and gasped in pleasure into his ear, and continued to worry at it with her tongue and teeth.

**D**

D just let Doris do what she wanted with him. He soon became putty in her hands, groaning when she massaged his growing erection. When she started rocking against him he lightly placed his hands on her hips, guiding her as his eyes became fogged over in pleasure.

He enjoyed having Doris be in control; it seemed more natural, and he didn't feel like he was forcing himself onto her or anything. When she forced her way into his mouth he didn't put up much of a fight. Shivering as she caressed his fangs, his eyes turned crimson.

By the time Doris spoke, D was lost to lust. Her voice in his ear along with the attentions had him bending to her will. D's eyes fluttered shut, he was ready to take Doris on the damned kitchen table, Especially when she started chewing on his ear. Light moans left his lips; it was such a weak spot for him.

"Alright, " D breathed, he lifted up Doris, removing her from him, standing up as he did so. He barely set her down before he shifted her position and carried her upstairs bridal style. It wasn't long before they were in the bedroom and D placed Doris on the bed with him standing above her.

**Doris**

She hardly had time to stand up straight before D took her, carried her upstairs and placed her on the bed, looming over her like a dark seductive tower. It seemed he was at her beck and call, ensnared by her and would do anything she asked. A marionette still attached to its strings, and only she could control them. Her body was quivering in pleasure and her skin was heating up to fever pitch. She was eying his erection, which seemed to get bigger with each passing second. Bringing her hands to his legs, she massaged his thighs before working upwards to his belt. There, she began undoing the clasps and slid the leather out of the loops and tossed it aside.

She then worked with the armor that covered his upper body, the heavy clasps making a clicking sound when she finally had it undone. Once that was off, she placed it on the floor and looked at her handiwork. It was fourtunate for her that he left his coat downstairs. One less thing to worry about, she mused. Next, his shirt was slipped over his bed and was tossed just like his belt onto the floor. He stood before her, half naked, his skin illuminating in the dimly lit room; she had kept the shades closed since she had planned on going back to bed later on, but it hardly mattered since it was still raining and clouds covered the sky, shrouding the Frontier in a dark grey light.

Sitting back down on the bed, she pulled him towards her by the hem of his pants, and started to undo the buttons. When she had gotten them completely undone, pulled them down to reveal his undergarments, which seemed to be very constricting at the moment. Looking up at him for a brief second or two, Doris brought her hands to his bulge and started to knead and caress it, creating a small damp spot that was even visible to her. Deciding that she wanted to take another step further, Doris pulled down his boxers and was faced with his engorged member. She had not taken him fully into her mouth last night, but now that their bodies were well acquainted with each other, Doris wanted to try her hand at this form of foreplay. Grasping his thick member in her hands, Doris licked her lips and finally placed the head into her mouth, her tongue worrying at the tiny hole and lapping around, getting him wet.

Growing bolder, she removed her hands and started to bob her head up and down, her tongue licking and her mouth sucking at him. Deeper and deeper she took him until she could hear her own slurping sounds as she worked at him. One hand was placed on his abdomen where she kneaded his muscles, while her other went went to his balls and massaged them as she continued taking him into her mouth.

Doris wanted to try something new, and had heard of it when she had been in town a few weeks ago. She stopped her actions upon his cock and slowly removed the sheets, letting the material fall in a caressing manner against her body. Her heated skin was a stark contrast to the cool room and her skin broke out in goose flesh, but that was the last thing on her mind. Seated back down, she moved closer to his member, and taking her breasts, placed it in between the valley and moved them up and down, her head craned up and looking at him as she did this.

Her body grew hotter and her loins became wetter as he stood over her while she did this sinful act, but it felt good, damn good. Doris found herself panting, her body moving frantically as his cock was encased in between her breasts. Small moans spilled from her lips, and as much as she wanted to continue this, she wanted to have some pleasure as well. Her body had broken out into a sweat, skin glistening with a dull shine, and her breath was hard and laboured. Licking her lips once more, and his member still in between her breasts, she looked up once more to D.

**D**

D watched Doris with lust and intrigue in his crimson gaze.. that occasionally went back to blue. Moans after moans spilled from him as she experimented and explored his body. His own breathing had become hard and laboured, and his moans had gone from just that to groans as Doris pressed her breasts together and encased his cock with her soft flesh.

A whimper left D's lips as Doris paused to look up at him. God, it was difficult to just stand. His body shaking, he was closer to releasing his load than he thought. Pleasure racked his body and he didn't want her to stop- not now- not ever. "No don't stop... It feels too good," D panted, his voice practically begging her to continue. Her touch was poisoning his mind, like a drug, and D was quickly becoming an addict. "More… we can go all day I don't care. Just don't stop, Doris," he breathed, eyes blazing crimson.

**Doris**

To hear him finally submit to her made her body tremble in pleasure. Her hands shaking, she brought them up to his engorged length and started to stroke it, her saliva and the pre-cum making him slick to the touch. His words and his confessions only made her bolder and wilder as she continued stroking him.

She stopped her actions and moved away from him, crawling on the bed on all fours and propped herself on hands and knees. Her back was facing him, with her legs spread apart. Now, D had a full view of her womanhood, which was dripping and wet from desire and lust. She snaked her right arm underneath till she was parting her folds, and twisted her body so that her head was facing in his direction.

"Kiss me", she said seductively, all the while playing with herself and rubbing her hard clitoris. Pre-orgasmic juices dampened her hand and made dark spots appear on the white sheets.

**D**

When Doris started again D gasped and tensed ready to meet his orgasm. But it was just a tease! Doris stopped just before he could. Kiss? Kiss how… bite her? Lick her? Actually kiss her… D started to think over in his head until Doris started playing with herself.

Blinking, D's eyes shifted back to blue. He knelt besides the bed and grabbed Doris's waist, pulling her closer to the edge. Her scent was intoxicating, again, that drug that he couldn't get enough of and yet had only had a small taste last night. His tongue slipped past his lips and in closing his eyes D assaulted Doris's sex with his tongue and lips. He drank up her juices like it was blood from her veins. He kissed, he licked, he lapped at her like a dog drinking water.

All the while his own hands caressed her thighs and her firm butt. Curiosity got the best of him and D, while tending to Doris with his mouth, slipped a finger into her anus to test, or rather answer a certain thought he had; would Doris like a bit of anal now and then?

**Doris**

She continued to caress her folds when she felt her body shift closer to the edge of the bed. D had pulled her and twisting her head so that she looked at him, he was kneeling before her body, his mouth dangerously close to her dripping womanhood. When that all familiar zing coursed through her body. His minstrels became rougher as his mouth encased over her folds and lapped furiously and she found herself gyrating her hips at a feverish pace.

"Ooh yes... Oh, D! D!" His hands were on her skin, groping her thighs and bottom. Her throat was releasing soft growls, mimicking his own. Just when she was about to release, D had inserted a finger into her derriere. She gasped and moaned out loud. Craning her head upwards to the ceiling, her hair fell down upon her back. Her hands were clenching and releasing the sheets and covers, her hips still moving wildly. This new-found sensation was strange, but it felt so good.

"More... Mmmm... _more_", her voice was rough and drawn out in a low moan.

**D**

D slipped another finger in, obeying Doris like some dog. Hmm,.. who else did that? Ah yes his fa- D blinked, but never stopped in his attentions to Doris. Where had he gotten that thought from? No, he had remembered seeing his mother and father go at it like two wild animals. Of course, he didn't stay to watch but, they did it in the hallway no less! It was hard to avoid.

D's fingers started moving in and out of her slowly. It was hot, and sticky inside and his lower half was practically dripping with pleasure. "Do you want me…," D breathed against Doris's folds. "In here…," D said as he drove his fingers into her ass deeper.

"Or in here…," D said as he slipped his free hand around to her front and slipped his fingers into her pussy. He started caressing her insides from both the front and back. He didn't know what he wanted more; to split himself in two and fuck her in both holes. That crude thought D kept to himself.

**Doris**

She was going mad with pleasure; her moans spilling from her mouth were practically screams. The added finger into her bum was driving her insane, clenching her muscles, sure enough he could feel the constraint, but it was damning this feeling. Her body was aflame and she was begging for more.

He breathed against her folds and it took her a moment to realize that he had asked her a question. A pleasurable shiver passed through her body at his words. They were so sinful. But when started to pump his fingers in and out of her womanhood, she nearly lost it and started to wail loudly.

To answer him, she panted with hot breath: "In my ass... yes... ooh yes! There! Touch me there…," she wailed, her upper body was slumped on the bed while her ass was thrust higher, making this new angle allow her to experience a deeper pleasure. Her mouth was hung open and her saliva had gathered and formed a damp pool on the sheets. Her womanhood was so drenched that she could hear the squirts D's fingers made as he thrust them in and out of her hot, wet depths.

**D**

D removed his fingers from her and stood up. With his own member still hard he pressed it against Doris's ass. The pre-cum from his member was enough to lubricate him as he slipped into Doris. He mimicked her own movements when she had first slammed down onto him. He went in quick and held fast. More for the fact that he had to keep himself from coming right then. She was tight, tight enough that had him opened mouth moaning in pure pleasure. In a sense… it hurt so good.

Leaning over her, D slowly moved out of Doris, keeping his tip within her before he drove into her again. He'd keep the pace slow and steady until they both got used to the sensation. But it wasn't entirely new to him, now was it? Centuries ago...

Animalistic sounds just left D's lips now, something between a moan, a groan and a whimper. Embracing Doris, D brought his mouth close to her ear and snapped his jaws at her. His teeth hitting one another could be heard clearly along with a low growl. D's eyes were blazing crimson, Doris had brought out the animal in him. And he wasn't going to stop until he was satisfied.

His hand snuck down her body and his fingers slipped back in between her wet folds. While he fucked her, Ds fingers tended to Doris's womanhood. And his moans became wilder. His fangs would brush against the skin on her neck, only to have his teeth snap closed, mere centimeters from her skin.

**Doris**

She nearly cried out when he removed his fingers from her body, but when she felt the head of his cock brush up against her puckered hole, now that it had been stretched, heightened pleasure assaulted her, and she found herself moving her hips, urging him on. She did not expect him to slam into her, but when he did, she cried out in pleasure and in pain; Doris had never experienced sex like this- her only encounter was with D, and that had been just last night.

He continued to slam into her until he found a slow and steady pace. Doris was already writhing in pleasure, her mouth frothing and intangible words escaping her open mouth. Her moans mixed with grunts and growls, and Doris envisioned them as two animals, frenzied with the urge to mate. His growls sent shivers through her, some so deep she could feel them vibrate through her body. His free hand continued to wreak havoc with her folds and clit and insider her depths.

Doris couldn't see him, but she imagined him thrashing inside her as his teeth gnawed and ground against each other. She wanted him to bite her... oh, she wanted him to take from her again.

His slow pace was making her mewl for more, twisting her body somewhat so that she could look at him, she moaned to him, her breasts bouncing from their movements. "Fuck me harder! Harder and deeper!" Her voice was nearly robbed of her as moans turned into shrieks.

**D**

D's eyes were crimson slits of pleasure. His lips twitched as he growled, almost roared in response at Doris. He started fucking her harder and deeper. And just when he was about to loose his mind, D opened his jaws, fangs glistening in the dim light. He slammed them into Doris's neck just as his orgasm ripped through his body and he spent inside of her. He shivered and shook, and his thrusts slowed and eventually ceased as the last bits of his orgasm left him. The growl that he had begun when he bit Doris was soon silenced and he let up on feeding from her so harshly and started lapping at her neck to seal the wounds.

For a while he stayed inside of her, but eventually, D came back to his senses and removed his fingers and member from Doris's body. Collapsing onto the bed besides her, his eyes turned back to their blue hue as D was left panting and speechless.

**Doris**

She writhed and wailed in crazed induced pleasure. Her loud moans- turned into shrieks and growls, were ripped from her throat as D pounded her into submission. Her fluids covered her thighs and dripped down her legs and made a mess on the linens, but she couldn't give a damn. It got to the point where she was squirting out her orgasm, and her legs spread more far apart and her ass went higher so D would reach more angles and come into contact with that special spot within her.

She could feel his skin rubbing against her back, their sweat making their bodies move with ease, and his hardened nipples brush against her skin, which only made her mewl for more. His grunts turned into fiercer growls, and she could feel his climax washing over him. When it finally came, her bit into her again, this time harder than before. Doris screamed out in pain, but the crest of pleasure was so intense this time, she could hardly distinguish the two. The instant his fangs broke her flesh, she came, her breasts bouncing madly with D's pounding and her thrashing about. Her voice raised to an octave, throat going sore and her body shaking as her orgasm took control and made her buck against him like a woman possessed.

It was so intense this time that she tore off the sheets from the bed and dug her nails into the mattress. Panting and heaving once the majority of her orgasm passed, Doris was left quivering with the aftershocks as little bouts of pleasure zipped through her body, rendering her a spent mess. She had come hard and fast, as there was a small pool of their mixed fluids on the rumpled sheets, but once again, she could not bother to care.

D removed himself from her and felt his weight as he collapsed onto the bed; his panting was audible, even to her and her hazed over state. Her own body slumped to the side and she was now facing him, the only sounds were the still pounding rain and their mingled breaths. The smell of sex, just like in the washroom last night, hung heavily in her room, but Doris loved the smell; she let herself be washed in it. D seemed to have lost the will to say anything, for he did not protest when their fucking ended- another thing she was new to- Doris found that talking dirty had positive results, for her and especially for D. She mused that she would use this tactic more often- if ever she got the chance.

_But when the rain lets up, he'll be gone_, she thought with a melancholy air. It was true- D had a responsibility to the vulnerable of those on the Frontier. His duty as a Vampire Hunter would prevent him from leading a normal life... Doris mentally shook her head and focused on the here and now. D was with her for a little while longer, and because of this, she vowed to make this last.

Inching towards him, she draped her upper body atop his. Their bodies were still sweaty, and Doris had an idea. She hoped D would be up for it. "D? Wanna take a bath?" Her voice, although exhausted from their romp still held a seductive tone. Doris knew that after what they had done, D would be putty in her hands, and could not refuse her wishes.

**D**

"Nngh…," D agreed out of exhaustion. It took him a moment or two but he sat up and slipped from the bed. He still couldn't believe what he had done- what they had done. He took Doris's hand in his and led her to the bathroom. It wasn't long before the hot water was drawn and had filled the tub. D climbed in, forgetting about the whole my-muscles-are-going-to-go-stiff-from-water, that vampires and dhampirs experienced once submerged in water.

He winced slightly as he guided Doris into the tub with him. The water came up to his chest. And he could feel his muscles stiffening now. "Shit…," D hissed at his inability to think properly right now.

**Doris**

Exhausted as she was, D took her hand and led her towards the washroom, mustering enough strength to get up and walk. She noticed that he took her hand in his, and even with what they had done, it was enough to send her heart aflutter. She saw him work the knobs and hot water filled the deep tub.

D climbed in, taking her with him. He was seated down and the water nearly came to his chest. Doris knew that vampires were weak when exposed to running water, and since D was a dhampir, she thought it would have some affect on him as well. He did not seem to be in too much discomfort, but there was a nagging feeling that told her the effects of water were already upon his body.

The tub was big enough to fit four people, so when Doris moved around until she was facing D, her back was towards the knobs. Given that she was at least two heads shorter than D, the water rose way past her chest, but she straddled his hips, the water barely covering the tips of her nipples, which had gotten dark and hard from the water and the position she was now in. Despite being more than satisfied before, desire rekindled inside her body, and she ground her hips against his, feeling his length brush against her folds.

She closed the distance between them, bringing her mouth to his jaw and placed languid kisses until she came to his ear, kissing and nibbling at his earlobe like she had done before, which, for some reason, seemed so long ago.

**D**

D gasped, again? She wanted to go again? "Doris…," D shivered. "I cant exactly…," D stopped himself before he said the rest of it. He was stiff as hell, and he couldn't move… well, couldn't move too well. If a Hunter came or a Noble, he would be able to move fast enough still to get out of the tub and grab his sword in time. Shit… that was in the kitchen! Why had he left it there? This is why they couldn't be together. He let his guard down and because of this they both could be killed easily!

**Doris**

She understood him- perhaps this was a little much. She stopped her movements, but did not get off him. Instead, she grabbed the bar of soap and started to lathe her hands until they were covered in suds. "At least let me wash you... since you can't really move," a blush had tinged her face. Even after their intense lovemaking, she couldn't help but flush whenever D spoke. His voice made her melt.

She started with his chest, kneading and working out the knots in his muscles. She knew that it would take a while before they were all gone, but Doris hoped that with her hands and whatever time she had, she could alleviate some of them. Her gaze was trained on his glistening chest; Doris had to internally fight with herself so that she wouldn't grasp his nipples between her teeth. But her tongue could not help but lick her lips once more- a habit she had formed as of late, and looked up to his face, a small smile on her lips. "I'll try and work fast."

It was still raining outside, and by the looks of it, as it was nearly the afternoon, it would continue on at least until tomorrow. "The rain doesn't seem like it's gonna let up... stay another night?" Her hands had moved to his shoulders and down his arms and back up again to his chest. The water was still hot and her skin was now a nice rosy hue. Despite him not being able to move fluidly in the water, Doris hoped that he would bestow her the same treatment.

**D**

"I don't have much of a choice," D stated plainly as he watched Doris wash him. She was addicted to him as he was addicted to her. No, this wasn't good. At this rate he'd never leave. Her touch was gentle and she was working at his muscles which made him relax in the water- as much as he could.

"Here… I'll wash you," he lifted his hands up from the water.

**Doris**

Her eyes were downcast; she did not want him to think she was keeping him here against his will. Doris knew all too well the effects of running water on vampires- for goodness sake's they were in a tub filled to the brim with water! No, she knew this, but would not expect anyone or anything to attack. Most creatures never ventured out into the rain, and as for the Nobility, there would be no chance that they would decided to take a stroll in this weather. Humans cherished the rain, considering that they did not have to be worried about vampires lurking about.

But that didn't mean the actual rain itself was harmless; countless lives had been claimed by mudslides, lighting, and trees falling. Their natural saviour was also an enemy. Doris mulled these thoughts over in her head as she continued to wash D; his muscles were well defined beneath her hands, and his skin so taught and smooth, her fingers were gliding with ease.

Her movements and thoughts were disrupted when D lifted his hands from the water, offering to wash her. Doris blushed crimson, and handed him the bar of soap. "Where would like to start…?" She gasped, but it was too late! Her mouth was working faster than her brain, and not even a second after she had finished her sentence did another blush stain her face. Even after everything they had done before, Doris could not help herself when it came to the Vampire Hunter.

This, among other things, was a fantasy of hers, and seeing it take fruition made her arousal renew itself. Biting her lower lip, a habit she had formed in her early teens, Doris looked D in the face, the blush still on her face. Her nipples were still hard, and she lowered her gaze to his hands... to have those hands, ones who have graced and stopped death, to cup and fondle her, was something she wanted D to do for a while now.

There were other fantasies she had, and since he would be staying another night, Doris hoped she could actually recreate them. For one, Doris wanted to know how D would react when he saw her pleasuring herself, but he wouldn't touch her and simply watched as she reached her peak. Just thinking about these things made her arousal thick and heavy. Along with fondling her breasts, Doris hoped he would pleasure her depths while they were in the tub.

**D**

_With your beautiful chest_, NO, BAD D! Don't think naughty thoughts! He cursed himself mentally. He blinked and met Doris's gaze. "Turn around so your back is to me," his voice cool as he parted his legs for Doris to sit in front of him. His movements were slower than usual but he managed. Unlike most Nobles or dhampirs.

Once Doris was in position, D lathered up the soap and started washing her back. He wasn't very… sensual about it at first; like a father washing a child. A 'give me your hand it's filthy!' grab than anything else. Once he got to her breasts he paused momentarily before using a slightly gentler touch.

Her thoughts... something that he couldn't help to read, rather it was blaring at him like loud music from a pre-teens room. Didn't help his concentration.

**Doris**

She obeyed him and turned around; however, she wanted to inch closer to his body so her back would be flushed against his chest- but by doing this, none of them would get clean... _You didn't ask him to take a bath with you to get clean_, a voice in her head reminded her. He had become an addiction for her- one that she loathed to relinquish and wanted to taste and experience again and again.

His hands were hard at first, and her body shifted forward slightly when he washed her back. But considering that Doris had built up enough muscles in her body, this, despite being harsh and hurried, felt wonderful. She held her breath when his hands cupped her breasts and washed them. "Ah…," she moaned out- it would be impossible for her not to do so.

She didn't want him to stop... screw getting cleaned- Doris's arousal renewed and started to heat up her skin. The water, no long scalding, had scaled down to a lukewarm, but there was no more room in the tub to add more hot water. Hot water be damned! She let him continue fondling her, and as he did so, Doris snaked her left arm behind her and grasped his cock, giving if a few healthy long strokes.

**D**

D gasped and let out a moan as Doris touched him. Oh no, not again. "Your going to kill me like this," D said gently- it was a half attempted joke… even though he didn't smile. He leaned forward to bring his lips close to her ear. "You want me that badly- again?" Of course she did, and he wasn't exactly objecting. "What do you want me to do?" D asked her in a gentler tone, his cleaning of her breasts went to light fondling.

**Doris**

"That wouldn't be my intentions... but who knows when I'll see you again", she breathed, her hand still continued to give his member long strokes. She moved closer, the strain in her left shoulder made it uncomfortable for her to work at him. Now, their bodies were touching, but just enough space was made so that her hand continued to stroke his length.

"...I always want you", she moaned into his ear, her hot and heavy breath did not go unnoticed. She started to place kissed along his upper jaw and beneath his earlobe, snaking out her tongue to taste his skin, all the while her hand stroking him furiously. When he asked her what he wanted she wanted him to do, Doris was at a loss. Her body just wanted him to fuck her senseless, but before she opened her mouth, she remembered her fantasies that rolled through her head.

Thinking that this would please both of them, Doris took one of his hands and trailed it down her body until they reached the junction in between her legs. "I want you to fuck me with your fingers…," she moaned in a whisper. Her face was buried in the crook of his neck, so her voice was slightly muffled. But she did not doubt D's keen hearing when it came to her request. She noticed how his hands had increased in their fondling, and Doris could not help but moan right in his ear, her tongue snaking out and licking his skin.

**D**

His ears… her tongue… her breath on them just made him melt. Made him obey, it made him groan in pleasure. He was like a dog obeying a command just for a scratch behind the ears.

D's fingers slipped between Doris's folds and started tending to her insides. His fingers fucked her, while his free hand fondled her breasts. And his eyes were focused on her face, watching, gauging her reaction to his attentions. The harder he drove his fingers into her, the more she enjoyed it, and the more aware he became of his own breathing and arousal.

His own tongue snuck out after a bit and started running along Doris's neck. D's fangs brushed against her skin and while he wanted to bite down, D refrained from doing so. She was enough of an addiction for him, he didn't need to worsen it. "Do you like that?" D asked; it was the only question his brain seemed to want to ask, no matter how stupid it sounded. "Are you going to cum, Doris?" D asked, his arousal driving his speech now.

**Doris**

She gasped aloud when his fingers finally entered her. Her back slightly arching against his chest, she groaned deeply in her throat- testament that she wanted him to keep on going. His movements became harder and faster, and Doris found herself needing to clench something. Her hands groping around her body, but it wasn't enough- her hands came into contact with his thighs and she began to rub her hands up and down his skin as well as scrape her nails gently, just enough so that she could feel that he was there.

Doris's body was thrashing against his, her back completely arched and her face visible to him- her brows scrunched up in pleasure and her breaths come in long, hard pants. There were times when she forgot to breath; her pleasure so intense this time. She was vaguely aware that he asked her a question... she was too lost in her pleasure to answer him, so in lieu of a reply, she moaned right in his ear, her voice raising into half-attempted screams. Spasms were rocking through her body as she was nearing her peak, but she didn't want him to stop. Even after she would reach her climax, she wanted him to keep going.

Again, he asked her another question- although this time was whether she was about to come. And, once again, she could not form coherent words to reply to him. Her right hand which had been on his right thigh went up and grabbed a fist-full of his hair and pulled. Her mouth was wide open and her hot breath escaped, along with her loud, near screaming, moans.

"Hnnng... Oh...", her body went rigid for a second, not even, until she let out a scream as she came all over his hand. Her body was thrashing and bucking against his. Her loud moans gave way to growls of her own, and she turned her head towards his neck and bit his skin. Knowing that it wouldn't cause any harm, Doris needed to assert force as she rode her orgasm- who knows how many, she lost count. "Oh my goodness... oh yes... D...", her breath was hitching as more spasms zinged through her body, her back was still arched against his chest. She had noticed that her legs were spread and her feet popping out of the water and resting on either arm of the tub.

When she knew that there would be no after shocks, Doris fell against D's powerful chest, her body slumped and exhausted from the day's events. She was ready for bed, and maybe this time it would involve just sleep instead of sex.

**D**

"Are you alright?" D asked Doris gently; he removed his fingers from her slowly. _Wow_ that had been… this was going to torment him all night. His erection was proof of that. But he wasn't going to say or do anything if Doris was done for the night, he would leave it at that. He had ignored his arousal before, and he could do so now.

"We should get you to bed," D said, as he reached over and unplugged the stopper to the tub to let the water drain. D picked up Doris and stepped out of the tub. He set her down, but didn't release her yet. "Are you okay to walk?" D asked her, his arousal evident now that she was facing him and he was supporting her.

**Doris**

It took her a moment to regain consciousness, but when she did, she could only nod to his concern. "Mhmm", she managed to get out before her eyes started to flutter. Her breathing had slowed down and she was finally able to take long, soothing breaths. D moved forward slightly to unplug the drain and stood up with her cradled in his arms. She gave a quick glance to the window- the sun was already setting, but it was so hard to tell because the rain continued to fall. When would she be able to tend to the farm?

Bed seemed like a really good idea right about now, as she was nearly fast asleep in his arms. "Woul- could you carry me, please?" she whispered. Her voice was rough from all the screaming and moaning she did, but it was so worth it. Her sheets and covers were still rumpled from their earlier actions, but right now, as tired as she was, Doris couldn't care. Rain or no rain, she would start all her chores tomorrow. The instant her body met the mattress, Doris was just about to fall prey to the Sandman, but before she did, she faced D. "Will you sleep with me tonight? Just sleep- nothing more", she hastily added.

**D**

D nodded and picked Doris back up without saying a word. He brought her to the bedroom and put her down on the bed. "Do you want anything to wear?" D asked as he grabbed his own boxers from before and slipped them on to make himself decent.

Once he got her what she needed, D tucked Doris in and laid down besides her. Wrapping an arm around her D laid with Doris, but this time to rest… hopefully he could. Unlike last night. But when the rain stopped, D would be gone.

Every trace of him would be gone, all but a note, a bag of small coins and a single rose, something very rare on the frontier.. on Doris's dresser in the bedroom. The note would read, in hand writing that was somewhere between mechanical and cursive.

Doris,

I will pay you for the rest of the horse at a later date. For now I must go, stay safe. Maybe our paths will cross again once more in the future.

~D

**Doris**

She shook her head and laid down on the bed. Snuggling deeper into his side and into the covers, Doris fell asleep instantly. She wished that this would go on forever, but everything had to come to an end at some point. It was funny- how she was contradicting her own words to make him see her point- but she could never let it go. Thinking she could change his mind over a few nights stay at her house would do the trick. But Doris knew, better than anyone, that a Hunter, especially a Vampire Hunter, could never settle down like a normal person. Even after all these years, Doris was still scrutinized by the villagers whenever she would make her way into town. Perhaps a life outside a safe, maybe not completely safe, haven would suit her best.

She was in such a deep sleep that come morning, she did not realize that it had stopped raining sometime during the night. Birds were chirping and the cows were mooing and chickens were clucking away. It seemed she couldn't work her way around the work that needed to get done- and because it had rained so much, she was far behind schedule. With Dan at the Capital, Doris had to work twice as hard around the farm. She would never ask a helping hand if she could do the work herself, but there were times when she wished she could have denied her brother leaving. That ship has sailed, and I'll be damned if I ask him to come back here, she thought. Blinking a few times, she noticed that D was no longer in bed. This did not surprise her, but the all-familiar sting of loss welled up inside her.

Sighing, she sat up in bed, the sheets and covers falling off, revealing her naked body. Looking towards the window, she swung her legs around so that her feet were touching the cool wood panels of the floor. Arching her back, she gave her body a good stretch, letting out the sore in her muscles and alleviating the tension in her joints. After a few seconds, her body felt relaxed and well rested. A few strange objects caught her eye; a piece of paper, a money sack, and a single rose. Doris walked towards her dresser and picked up the note. Upon reading it, tears welled up in her eyes. She knew this would happen, and told herself to keep it all together for when it did, but it still hurt. Picking up the money sack, she smirked and tossed in onto the floor. It felt like an insult for D having to pay her for a horse she was willing to give. He doesn't owe me anything.

The rose, however, brought her hotheadedness to a stop. The gesture of giving someone flowers meant love- and because it was red, it was meant to be read as such. D had confessed that he did love her, and it felt like heaven when he did. But aside from the message the flower entailed, a rose was extremely hard to come by on the Frontier. Usually the Nobility had them in abundance since their super-science could recreate them at will. Such trivial things were meaningless to them- asserting their power of the humans and going as far to overcome nature itself. Clearing her mind of all that, Doris picked up and read the note again. D wrote that they would meet again someday, and she hoped it would be before her deathbed.

Life on the Lang farm resumed as usual; Doris worked in the fields and orchards, looked after the animals, fixed the robots and whatever other repairs to the equipment. Continued to go into town, buying her stock for the month, trading with the traveling merchant that stopped by once in a while, and continued to make ends meat. Her loneliness doubled with the absence of D in her home, but she did her best to get over it. Memories of their trysts replayed in her head, only making it harder for her to wake up every morning and not see him lying next to her.

But this melancholy peace was soon disrupted. A month after D left, Doris would wake up every morning feeling sick; she would run to the washroom and vomit. There were times when this sickness would come at her full force that she barely made it to the toilet. At first, Doris dismissed this simply as something she had eaten the previous night, but considering that her farm was free of preservatives and that all her meals were home-cooked, this excuse was no longer convincing. She had a hunch of what it could be, but since Doris was one who liked to have proof whenever possible, she took some time out of her busy day to go to the local pharmacy and bought herself a pregnancy testing kit.

Her situation was all too real- Doris never imagined that she would ever have children- seeing as men from the village still considered her contaminated from Count Lee's bite. Not that she would settle with any of them, either way. Given the moments she had shared with D last month and a few days, she would guess that it was bound to happen. Neither of them used protection. If this was deliberate or not, she did not mind- as long as it was with him. This, of course, made her biased when it came to love. She would only have chosen D because he kept his promise to protect her, and he did. For Doris, that was an automatic approval- and had her father been alive, he would have said the same thing.

Shutting herself into the washroom near her bedroom, Doris opened up the kit and followed the directions. When done, she waited for the results to appear. These few minutes were the longest of her life- not even when she had waited for the Count to attack him seemed long compared to this. Pacing around the room, worrying her hands and biting her lip until she could taste her own blood, the results showed themselves. Picking up the small device with shaking hands, she looked at it and the picked up the box and read the region. The test came out positive.

_To be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait. Some OOC, but hey, it's fan fiction. Happy reading.

* * *

**D/Dracula**

It had taken D awhile-eight months to be exact, but he had tracked down and killed, in record time, more Nobles plaguing the Frontier. With D eradicating them so fast there wouldn't be many of the Nobility left.

D headed back in the direction of Ransylva, where Doris lay. She had been haunting his thoughts ever since he had lain with her and tasted her blood. So far neither Nobility or Mortal had sensed or heard anything different. But as D listened to the wind he could hear the rumors in Ransylva carry along the wind from afar. They were suspecting Doris, though they had no idea who the father was.

It was late at night and a light mist very uncommon for Ransylva, came in. Along with that came a carriage and four horses with blazing crimson eyes. The pounding of their hooves was heard until they stopped dead in their tracks just in front of Doris's house. The carriage was still after that, though a male figure clad in black suddenly appeared on Doris's door step past the barriers that the Carriage lay outside of.

A long bony finger was extended out from the shadows that this figure seemed to be made of. A light tap was heard as the long nail of the figures finger hit the wood of the door followed by a long scrap. Just enough of a noise to make his presence known. The eerie chill in the warm night air.. along with the scent of death with also alarm the animals and the mortal inside.. someone was at the door.

**Doris**

"What now?" Doris could hardly move- and she was so comfortable in her bed that she didn't get up. Turning her head so that she had a view outside from the window, Doris could see that the fields were covered in a strange mist. "There was no forecast for mist tonight...", she muttered to herself. The scrapping noise against the front door was continuous. After several seconds of this hellish noise, Doris finally got out of bed and waddled towards the front door.

Her annoyed state made her wrench the door open and not look right away at who was standing on her porch. When she had a clear view; her gaze started from the stranger's feet, which were clad in expensive dress shoes and donned black slacks, all the way up to his torso, which was dressed in a fine tailored suit and ebony hair that fell way past his shoulders and stranger glasses obscuring his eyes. Given that it was well passed the middle of the night, Doris was more than annoyed at him- she was furious.

"What the hell do you want? Do you know what time it is?"

**Dracula**

Oh yes…this was her. The figure grinned as the girl flung open the door only to snap at him with her protruding belly thrown his way. Beautiful, glowing in the height of pregnancy. And moody, she also reeked of his scent…or was it the child's blood this male was smelling? Of course he doubted Doris knew who he was-what he was. Though, with that grin of his she should get a good view of his long fangs.

Chuckling low and through his teeth Dracula took a step towards the girl, her plump stomach touched his flat one. "Such fire in you." Dracula spoke his voice like liquid shadow, a low sensual purr. He raised his hand up and touched Doris's cheek lightly with his fingertips. "I can see why he buckled," Dracula chuckled darkly, not answering the girl's questions. He removed his hand from her and took his glasses off his face. The glasses turned to dust just as Dracula opened his eyes to reveal his crimson orbs.

"He doesn't appreciate what he has…what he left behind," Dracula said as his eyes went down Doris's body to her stomach. His hand, the one that had touched her before moved to her stomach and he gently caressed it. "Healthy too," Dracula grinned.

**Doris**

Her fears were confirmed when he graced her with a toothy grin- his fangs exposed. Doris felt all the blood inside her freeze; her movements becoming slightly mechanical as she tried to back away. He started to advance towards her, making Doris retreat back into her house with this stranger blocking her path from the front door. She scrunched her brow at his enigmatic talk...who was this man?

Her breath stilled in her throat when his touch caressed her cheek- the skin so cold she broke out in goose flesh. His enigmatic talk had her scrunching her brow in confusion. Exactly who was this man? He removed his glasses and his crimson gaze fell upon her own. Doris could see herself reflected in his eyes. What really spooked her was how his glasses turned to dust and completely vanished from his hand.

Again-she was confused as to whom he was alluding to. His hand that was upon her cheek had moved to her swollen belly, caressing the firm skin. His spell over her was slightly lifted and Doris resumed her fighter's nature. Wrenching herself away from him, she strode into the kitchen as fast as her sore and tired legs could carry her, and brandishing a bread knife in her left hand. "Who are you and what do you want? Answer me!"

**Dracula**

"Now, now-don't be so brash," Dracula said in his purr of a voice he kept following her into the house, his long light strides taking him to where Doris had gone. "You wouldn't want to do anything bold and hurt your little girl now would you?" Dracula said as he pointed to Doris's stomach and chuckled lightly.

"Who I am, well that's not as important as what I want. You're coming with me, my dear," Dracula said as his power washed over Doris, a silent voice telling her to put the knife down. Extending a hand to her, Dracula curled his fingers towards himself and smiled to the girl, leaning forward slightly. It was like pulling a marionette to him and he had the strings. "Come here…I won't hurt you. I just want to see how much…how far he is willing to go to prove his love for you," Dracula said as Doris started gliding over the floor and to the Master Vampire.

He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "But, if you must know who I am, I'll give you one hint: long ago I had a name I came to enjoy hearing from a mortal's tongue. It was Alucard." Dracula smirked. "Now my dear Doris, don't fight me on this, I wouldn't want to hurt the child. I'll take good care of you," Dracula said before he leaned in, closed his eyes and captured Doris's lips with his own, a light moan leaving him.

**Doris**

_H-he knows...? _She looked down at her stomach, bread knife still clenched in her hand. "I'm gonna have a baby girl...", she whispered. She was shaken out of her reveries when a voice in her head told her to drop the kitchen utensil. The knife slipped from her hand and clanged on the hardwood floor where it was no longer disturbed. He would not give her his name right away, but a new profound fear welled up inside of her when his wants were greater. His hand extended, Doris could not help but go towards him, her feet dragging on the floor as she walked as if a spell had been cast-or as if there were invisible strings reeling her in.

His statement of her not coming to any harm had her mentally scoffing. He was still going on about this allusion to this man- but seeing her situation, Doris was never involved with any man besides D... her eyes widened in shock- what was this man? How was he connected to D? His arms came around her, drawing her closer to him. It seemed he was finally going to dish out some of his history to her.

Alucard. That was a strange name. But in her marionette-like state, Doris was a smart girl and was able to figure out something else he had been saying. Dracula? Doris had only heard tales of such a being- never believing him to be real. Her level of fear escalated and desperation was about to set in, but it seemed that he had a firm grasp on her body and his mention of not harming her or her baby resurfaced into her mind. She stilled her movements, but when he bent down and placed a kiss on her lips, she screamed out. His skin was so cold it burned her own. Wrenching her mouth away from his, Doris was gasping as she tried to let the warm air, which seemed to have disappeared with Dracula's presence, into her mouth and on her skin.

"Let me go! I'm not going anywhere with you!" she looked towards the knife, which was lying piteously on the hardwood floor. Her nightgown was hardly keeping out the frigid air, and she began to shiver, her teeth clattering against each other nosily.

**Dracula/D**

Dracula frowned and sighed lightly. He always did have trouble with the strong willed ones, and yet he loved them so…like Mina. Dracula grinned again and kept his eyes on Doris. "I'm sorry my dear, I'm afraid you don't have a choice," Dracula said as a pinprick was felt on Doris's neck. Dracula's free hand had stuck the girl with a small syringe full of a sleep potion. Nothing too potent, just enough to make her fall into a deep sleep without it harming the child.

Not letting her fall, Dracula picked Doris up in his arms, discarding the needle on the floor. He carried the girl out of the house, closing the door behind him and making the mechanism lock on its own. As he approached the barriers, Dracula had to barely blink as the barrier around the farm disengaged to let him through. It reengaged once he and Doris were past it. After all he just wanted to take the girl, not let people ransack her home…that would just be wrong.

Placing her in the carriage, Dracula laid the girl down in his coffin before shutting the door and taking a seat himself. The carriage started off on its own, without a driver, just like it had come in. It would take a bit.. a few nights and days to make the trek to his castle.

Meanwhile the famous Vampire Hunter D had quickened his pace towards Ransylva. He sensed something wasn't right...

But by the time D would arrive at Doris's house, the carriage would be long gone and half way to the castle already. Dismounting from his horse, D's pendant disengaged the security system and he slipped inside and up to Doris's house. He didn't like the smell that lingered here, even if it was two days old.

Dracula had kept Doris in a dreamless, sleeping state for as long as he could. Soon the sleep serum would wear off. Though he did have paralysis serum he'd rather not use it-if the girl was willing to cooperate. Maybe she'd be more compliant now. But they were still in transit and Dracula, while sitting on a seat in the carriage, just watched and waited for Doris to wake up inside his coffin to which the lid was open. Inside the carriage was dark but lit with candles. A finely crafted wine glass was filled to the brim with a crimson liquid.

**Doris**

A pricking sensation started on the back of her neck, startling her awake. But even before she could lift a hand to the area of slight pain, her eyelids were heavy and Doris found herself falling back asleep extremely fast. She was oblivious to the actions taking place; Dracula taking her, the barriers around her house letting down their guard to let them through and then resumed activity once they were on the other side, and how she was placed in a coffin inside his carriage. All these things went unnoticed to Doris as she slept on.

All too soon, she started to feel consciousness make its way through her. Doris could discern the sounds of hooves and carriage wheels and the slight movement of transportation beneath her. Her body was completely relaxed, but why was she staring at the ceiling? Looking ahead of her, Doris noticed that she was in some sort of box. Faint sipping sounds caught her ears- which seemed miraculous since she was only just waking up. Turning her head towards the noise, Doris spotted Alucard seated above her, in hand what looked like a glass filled with blood.

She immediately felt sick to her stomach and placed both hands on either side of the box and pulled herself up. This was an ordeal on its own; due to her body still somewhat in slumber, Doris had to use extra force to lift herself up. This was not good for her body, nor was it good for her nausea, which only seemed to ten-fold as her movements were too quick for her brain to register. Another wave of nausea assaulted her, and Doris leaned her head out and vomited on the floor- unintentionally on Dracula's shoes.

**Dracula/D**

Dracula pause in drinking his drink as Doris got up and promptly threw up on his shoes in his carriage. "Well at least it wasn't in the coffin." Dracula sighed as he placed the wine glass gently aside.

He figured something like this would happen so he came prepared. Dracula opened up a compartment and produced from it a glass of water, along with some apple cider vinegar and honey he had made. He mixed a tablespoon of each into the water and handed it to the pregnant woman.

"Drink it. It will help with the nausea. Its especially useful for someone in your condition," Dracula said. He did say he wouldn't harm her. If she would have only listened and trusted him. While Doris drank that down Dracula cleaned off his shoes with a nearby towel…well he started to until he got annoyed and let his powers do the work. Shadows swirled around his shoes and the area Doris had thrown up on. When they disappeared everything was all clean.

"He'll be on our tail soon. I left him more than enough clues and the tracks of the carriage will give him more than he needs," Dracula said as he turned to look out the window. It was night time again and the moon was high.

D had entered the house, but what had him stalling wasn't the fact that Doris wasn't there. Nor the fact that he knew who had done this: the stench and the needle on the floor. That feeling. It was more of a instinct call, telling him who had done this. Then the clues leading him to the conclusion Dracula had taken Doris...

Instead it was the crib and the cute garments Doris had been making for the baby. A baby…his baby…no, their baby. He was baiting him, as much as D knew it, he couldn't stop the pure seething hate that rose up in him. D's eyes blazed crimson as he set down two little tiny baby socks Doris had made for the child. He had found them and just picked them up to hold them close to him.

D left the house and mounted his steed quickly. It wasn't long before he steeled his expression despite the emotion rushing through him. Emotions he had fought for years to keep in check. The thought of a child; he had known it then but, seeing-D shook his head and lashed the reigns starting off after the tracks as fast as he could go.

**Doris**

Her heaving continued, but most of her sickness was out and done with. Doris did not protest when Dracula handed her the glass filled with natural ingredients and drank it down slowly. The soothing taste of honey and apple put her at ease instantly and her nausea was no more. Still drowsy, she propped herself onto her elbows and looked up at Dracula with sleepy eyes. Her belly seemed larger to her view point from this position and her breasts, which seemed to move slightly with the carriage's movements, also seemed bigger. She could only moan softly at all the back problems she'd be having from now on.

"Thank you," she whispered as she handed him back the glass. The effects of the sleeping potion had worn off completely, but Doris was still tired. She inched her body forward so she could lie back down on the cushions inside the coffin. Anything dealing with vampires no longer mattered to her anymore-she was so tired and sore that all Doris could think of was sleep. "Tell me again, in more detail, why you have taken me. And how are you and D connected?"

**Dracula**

Dracula took the glass back and set it down before he grabbed a pillow and got up. While the carriage continued on to their destination and D on their trail he wouldn't have long to play nice like this. Kneeling down besides the coffin, Dracula slipped an arm underneath Doris and raised her up a little while the other slipped the pillow underneath her back. He lowered her back down onto it and smirked lightly.

"I could answer all your questions with a simple phrase, but there would be no fun in just outright telling you," Dracula said as he released the girl and sat down besides the coffin. His crimson gaze went to Doris's baby bump and he reached out to run his long fingers over it in a gentle, almost fatherly caress.

"You wont like the answer, and he won't like me for telling you. But its not like that would be anything new from him. So, are you sure you really want to know my dear?" Dracula asked her with a devilishly, handsome smile.

**Doris**

She made no resistance when he placed the pillow beneath her, making her make-shift bed more comfortable. He was toying with her, that much she could tell. If there was one thing Doris hated, it was when people took too long to explain something; when she wanted answers, she wanted them now. She could not see his hand, but they were dancing over her swollen belly, his cool skin making her shiver, despite her being wrapped up in blankets made from wool.

Doris had a better view of his face now that he was sitting on the floor of the carriage. His crimson orbs danced with mirth and mischief- and when she would not get her answers right out, Doris became annoyed, despite being sleepy and wanting nothing more than to fall back into slumber. "I am eight months pregnant. I have enough problems to deal with, aside from the fact that you took me from my house, and my body is sore from carrying this weight, which makes me look like a whale. Do not beat around the bush with this-I want my answers now, and you will give them to me, whether I like them or not."

Her voice was taught with anger. It was hard enough as it was just being a hostage in all this, but nearing her due date, which she thought was coming soon, Doris was not one for tricks, not now-not ever. "So help me-if you have any vile plans for my baby, I will make you suffer."

**Dracula**

"Now why would I want to hurt my only grandchild?" Dracula purred as he ran his hand over Doris's stomach once more. He paused and met the girls gaze with a grin on his fine lips.

"Tell me, where do you think D got his skill from? His looks? His charm-or lack there of." Dracula chuckled at that thought. "His strength? He isn't any ordinary Dhampir, I know...you know that my dear or have suspected it." Dracula added before he leaned in close.

"Did you ever give any thought as to whom his parents were? How he came to be? What made him so…cold?" Dracula chuckled.

"I'll put it simply, but I know you won't believe me," Dracula said to her. "I'm that child's grandfather, and I don't mean in the sense that I am the father of all Nobility. Instead, I mean it in the most simple of terms. My direct bloodline…passed down through my seed…and from his. Your beloved D." Dracula said gently to the woman. "Yes, my dear, I am D's father. And if you put my clue together from earlier…I think you can understand just who and what I am. And why I have kidnapped you. I wanted to be there when my granddaughter is born. Is that too much to ask?"

**Doris**

Her body was too tired to bat his hand away when he caressed her stomach, this time, his touch was evident, and she could feel it through her thick nightgown. Doris had wondered about D's family and all his traits. When she had hired him, he gave nothing away to describe who he was with the exception that he said he was a dhampir. "I always did wonder...about him..." her voice was nearly inaudible as sleep was about to take over.

She blinked and saw that Dracula had leaned in closer towards her. He continued to speak and despite her lethargic state, she was quite interested as to where this one-sided conversation was headed. When he stated that she wouldn't believe him, Doris mentally smirked. She had learned long ago to put differences aside and just accept things as they were. It was so hard to find trust these days that even the littlest bit of hope could do wonders.

Her heart had stopped beating when the truth had finally been revealed. So, this man was the Sacred Ancestor? She had remembered when Dan had been kidnapped, Larmica, in the outskirts of the forest, she had spoken about such a person. Then, Doris never gave it another thought, seeing as what did the Sacred Ancestor have to do with her? It seemed, however, that fate liked to play games and lo and behold- she was in his carriage, lying in his coffin, and the man himself leaning over her.

"My father... told me long ago, to never let differences cloud my judgment. You claim to be who you are... and I believe you. I can feel it... she feels it," and placed her hands over her swollen stomach. By doing so, Dracula's were still on her, and her hands covered his, or at least somewhat, since his hands were much larger than hers. The skin beneath her warm palm felt cold, but she didn't let go. "If you simply want to be there when she is born... I don't have a problem with that- what I do have inquiries about when D finds us... what next? Will there be bloodshed?"

**Dracula**

Dracula watched the girl was such interest. Even though she was tired she was still shocked to hear the truth. He had heard her heartbeat stop for a moment. When she asked about blood shed. Dracula looked to Doris's stomach and chuckled lightly. "I didn't say that's all that I wanted." Dracula smirked.

"Of course there will be. I want to see just how far he is willing to go to get you back. Will he kill his own flesh and blood? The one who made him what he is today? I want to see the look on his face when he sees that I have you and the child. I said you wouldn't come to harm you or would the child, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to put him through hell just to kick him off his high throne." Dracula chuckled darkly. It was just a game-a game made for D to endure.

"I want to make him realize just how much he is following in my footsteps right now. Even after centuries of trying to change his nature, in the end he can't deny it." Dracula purred as he reached out with his free hand and touched Doris's nose. "So yes, there will be blood. Just his and mine though. Well, that is until you give birth…which should be soon," Dracula added as he caressed his hand over Doris's stomach once more before he pulled his hand away and kept them to himself…for now.

It wasn't as simple as all that. He wanted to make sure the child was raised how he saw fit, even if it wasn't his. He didn't want another D running around, refusing to drink, refusing their true nature. And he was jealous, a possessed man bent on living in the past. Doris was like Mina to Dracula, and he would take care of her. But if D happened to die in their battle…then there was nothing wrong with that. The poor girl would be heart broken and with child and no one to care for her but him. Dracula chuckled darkly at his own inner thoughts.

"Get some rest my dear. We're almost to my castle. And while I'll have to throw D off our trail for a little bit, you needn't worry about him. He's been through worse and he won't be happy to see me." Dracula grinned. "My servants will take care of you while I toy with your love."

**Doris**

His voice was lulling her to sleep and she could feel a warm darkness consume her. Even though there was little resistance on her part at the moment, she still kept her ears alert when he continued to talk. It seemed there was a lot to learn of D from this man... but was she willing to wait and find out? His plans for D were making her body shiver. How could he do this to his own son?

It seemed he could even predict when she would be delivering her baby, but that still wasn't enough to shake the warm, comforting darkness that had taken hold. All caresses seemed non-existent as she felt her body become like lead and sink further into the cushions and pillow. "I won't let you kill him... not while I still breath...", and with that, Doris fell fast asleep.

**Dracula**

Dracula just chuckled lightly and leaned forward to place a soft cool kiss on Doris's lips. He closed his eyes as he locked lips with the mortal woman, her warm flesh was all too tempting, pregnant or not. Even if their battle resulted in a stalemate, Dracula would be seeing Doris again.

When Doris would awaken again she would be in a plush old Victorian bed. How it was still in one piece was a mystery. Dust coated most things in the room, along with spider webs and the very spiders themselves praying in the insects that came their way. Heavy drapes covered the windows, outside the sun was shinning bright. Out of that window was a overgrown garden and bushes that made up a small labyrinth of foliage.

Only crows, vultures and the like seemed to live around here. Bats as well, which slept in the castle's old fire places and on the ceilings here and there. Dracula had few servants and not enough to do all the housework.

In the room, and mostly only the clean thing, aside from the bed Doris was laid upon, was a small table filled with food. Well cooked mortal food. The smell permeated the air and there was an array of different dishes and more than Doris could eat herself but whatever she didn't eat the servants would. And Dracula knew he was dealing with a picky pregnant woman.

Speaking of, the Master Vampire was asleep in his coffin, down below in the lower lairs of the castle. While Doris was on the second story of the castle and the view was gorgeous, there was another above her, and below her. And below that was Dracula.

The servants were outside, keeping watch for the Dhampir they had been notified about and were given orders to engage him when he was spotted. The castle overlooked a small town an ancient town once known as Transylvania. The people there knew of whom lived in the castle above them. But they went about their lives as they usually did, like most did on the Frontier.

**Doris**

Some time had passed since she was inside the carriage. It took Doris several attempts to open up her eyes and finally notice that she was inside a large room- one filled with such lavish decor and taste. Feeling about her, she was underneath covers that were lush and thick, which had kept her warm. Crackling at the far end of the room was a grand fireplace, and her nose immediately picked up the scent of food lingering somewhere near her.

Turning her body some more, Doris noticed that there was a decent sized table adorned with many trays of food. Her stomach began to growl, testament that she was indeed hungry. Loathed to get up from the warmth of the bed, she cast aside the duvet and placed her feet on the cold stone floor. Her body broke out in shivers, but the temptation of food was too great to resist. Noticing a pair of lush white slippers, she wasted no time in placing them on, comfort spread through her body once more.

Wrapping up the duvet around her, Doris made her way towards the small table and began to eat at whatever her hands could reach first. When she had her fill, and that she was wide awake from good nourishment, Doris headed towards the large window that was in her room and looked outside. The sun was out, a beautiful day- but this was not the Frontier! Fear suddenly washed over her and panic began to set in. Where the hell was she?

**Dracula**

Doris was up in the mountains were snowy days were the norm here. Even with the weather control units trying their best to balance out the seasons. Right now, it was sunny and warm outside, though a bit cool from what most were used to on the Frontier. Because of that, here grass became lush and green, flowers bloomed and mortals lived in peace. Even with the Master Vampire's castle looming over their town. The townsfolk didn't seem to fear Noble or Barbaroi, or anything in between for that matter. A safe haven for all, which was surprising, considering who was sleeping in the basement.

Dracula would continue his sleep, and Doris was free to walk around the grounds of the castle, or explore the inner workings if she so desired. A lot of old forgotten things were in Dracula's castle. Many things before the war and even after. All the rarities of the world.

**Doris**

Wherever she was, it certainly was beautiful. Ransylva had many lush fields, abundant with flowers and trees, but she had never seen snow-capped mountains. Doris loved mountains- they were so strong-and they reminded her of her father, her brother Dan, and D. No matter how much the wind howls, the mountain will not bow down to it- something her father used to say, which were like words of encouragement when all the odds were topped against her.

It would do her no good to stay cooped up in this room. Doris wrapped the duvet around her tighter and left the room. The corridors of this place seemed so neglected, and she wondered why her room was so well-kept while the rest of the place was left to rot. Cobwebs and dust upon dust coated the floors and walls, and Doris found herself holding back sneezes with nearly each step. She was trying to find Dracula in this labyrinth.

Aside from the dust and critters that called this place home, there were many things, strange and foreign things that adorned the walls and stood on the flood. Most of these things Doris had never seen before and wondered where they had come from. Some of this stuff looked like it belonged to a different world completely-did Dracula own all this? She found many of the doors to be locked and no one was in sight to give her the keys-if there were any. Some doors would open, but the rooms were just like the rest; covered in dust so thick that it was hard to see, even with the light spilling through the large windows behind her.

It seemed like forever, but she came to a door that looked different than the rest. It stretched on and nearly touched the ceiling and had an intricate design of locks and bolts- whatever was on the other side was not meant to come out. Curiosity got the best of Doris, and she wondered if the door would open. Sure enough, the door gave a long creak and opened up enough so that she could slip through, swollen belly and all. What greeted her was a dark staircase that seemed to go on forever. She noticed that there was a burning candle on a stone dais next to the door from the inside and was perched on a holder and a golden plate with a curved handle. Slipping her fingers into the handle, she took the candle and made her way, cautiously, down the stairs.

**Dracula**

Down the dark stair case the air would only become colder. The smell of old blood.. and new... permeated the air. The stench of death.. rats and bats screeched and scampered about letting themselves be known. They scattered everytime Doris descended further down the steps. Making her presence known to the one who was slumbering down below.

When the stairs ended the room hallway opened up into a large room. Dark as ever, the smell of blood was most potent here. Medical blood packets littered the floor.. along with the skulls and bones of adult mortals. Never children, Dracula couldnt bring himself to take their lives.

In the middle of the room was a coffin the same one that Doris had been in, in the carriage. The lid was closed, for inside was the Master Vampire sound asleep. Next to that was a old throne and besides that a chair, with a bottle of wine, a glass and an ancient book most mortals didnt know of. Bram Stokers Dracula. it read in fine handwritting on the spine of the book.

There were other things in the dark of the room. But it was too hard to see.. there was a door that did lead to a new laboratory Dracula had created himself, underneath the castle. But that was sealed shut for now.

**Doris**

Doris had to cover her nose from the stench that assaulted her waves, making her knees buckle from it and forcing silent gags from her throat. Perhaps it was not the best idea to come wandering down here- especially in her fragile condition. The sights of bleached bones that littered the floor filled her vision and sent terror prickling down her spine. Her hand holding the candle was shaking, testament that she was scared to be down here, even if it was daylight outside.

Down here, all form of light vanished- like a black hole. It was so hard to see, even with the feeble light of the candle that she was holding. Doris could hear the faint sounds of pitter-patter against the floor and the sounds of wings flapping at a ferocious rate. She dared not look above or down at her feet, for Doris knew what was with her. Turning around so that she had a clear view of the entire room, she spotted a coffin- so grand in size and shape that she nearly dropped the candle; the wax was dripping from the plate and onto the floor where it gave a soft, audible plop!.

Doris also took notice of a throne that had seen better days and a small table with various objects littered atop it; a wine glass along with a bottle of wine, and a book that looked liked it had been read so many times; the spine was so damaged that it was hard to read the title of the book. "Bram Stoker's Dracula", she whispered, although her voice sounded like an echo throughout the room. Taking notice of more medical blood packages, she tried her best to keep her digested food within her stomach.

Being down here for a while longer, the smell was no longer a hindrance, but Doris would most definitely need a bath when she decided to go back upstairs. The book, which she had placed back on the table, piqued her interest, and she went in search around the room for more candles. Finding some in clusters, she brought them towards the table and throne and began to light them. Making herself as comfortable as possible and with the diminutive light available to her, Doris opened up the book and began to read.

**Dracula**

Inside the book were the many secrets of Dracula and the Nobility itself. The original story itself was long. And here and there Dracula had made little footnotes in the margins of the book. Little comments here and there of, no her hair was brown, he also reeked of liquor. And the like occasionally graced the pages but not enough to make it detract from the story.

In the middle of the book where Mina was starting to fall for Dracula, there amongst the pages was an old piece of paper that didn't belong. It was a letter, written in a females handwriting and it was addressed to Dracula himself. It spoke of the woman's passion, intrigue and fear of her new found heartthrob and how she could not be cease thinking about him. It was signed your beloved Mina Murray. At the end of the book was also note written on the hard cover. It was in fine handwriting and the same that was in the footnotes of the book. It read:

This is the most accurate description of everything that went on.. that i can remember from centuries past. For use as a Vampire Hunting guide you will find no better. But what our dear author didn't write.. was how my dear Mina didn't kill me, physically at least. She betrayed me and turned me into Van Hellsing. I was bested.. by a woman no less. And what happened to our child i did not know for the longest time. For any hunter reading this.. if you've gotten this far that means your in my lair. I will warn you that before you put down this book and decide to rid the world of its oldest tortured soul.. What our dear Von Hellsing did to me after this book was written would drive even the most level headed insane. Watch your back.. im not who i used to be and I've acquired.. many more tricks of my sleeve. I hope you've come prepared my hunter, now lets end this night so dawn can come.

~Dracula

By the time Doris finished the story or had even gotten half way it was night time once again. The lid to the coffin creaked open and slid off of the coffins base until it landed with a thud on the cold floor, part of it still leaning against the coffin itself. Dracula was still asleep but not as deep as before, it would be a matter of minutes before he awoke.

**Doris**

Some time had passed since she sat down on the throne and picked up the book. The title had captivated her, but she never imagined that the story itself would suck her in- bringing her into a whole new world. Upon reading passages through each chapter, Doris' eyes were also drawn to the little side notes Dracula made, making her go back and see the corrections he pointed out, or the little cynical remarks he added aside from the body of text.

Doris also read the letter, to whom it concerned, and was amazed at everything written down. Every word written down in the most beautiful of calligraphy sent shivers down her spine. Her eyes went from the book to the coffin lying on the floor- shadows elongated, indicating that the day was waning. She had not even finished the book when the lid of coffin was being moved and a soft thud echoed throughout the room. By this time, Doris was seated in the same position, and her body encountered many aches and sores from being in the same place for a long time. She quickly placed the book where she had found it and tried to get up from the chair, but her body simply wouldn't move.

Instead, she was subjected to see Dracula rise from his slumber- she looked to the window and saw that the sun had set and the world had been covered in darkness. She prayed with all her heart for D's arrival.

**Dracula**

Long pale fingers curled around the ledge of the coffin, another set did before Dracula sat up with barely a creak coming from the coffin. His long ebony hair cascaded down his face obscuring it for a few moments as Dracula got to his feet and stepped out of his bed.

His back was to Doris, and he inhaled deeply, a grin spreading across his lips as he picked up her scent. Curious little kitten...

Dracula disappeared in a blink of an eye, and in another he was practically on top of Doris. His hands slammed down onto the chairs arm rests and he effectively trapped her with his body. One of his knees went in between her legs and he leaned in towards her neck with a light animalistic growl.

His hair still mostly covered his face and brushed against her skin as Dracula opened his mouth and revealed his sharp fangs. He brought them close to Doris's neck, his tongue snuck out to taste her flesh. And just when he was about to bite down, he moved from her neck.. down her bosom and to her arm.

Taking her hand in his Dracula lifted Doris's wrist to his lips. He could hear her heartbeat, and he was always hungry when he first awoke. His fangs brushed the skin on her wrist and stopped there. Dracula's crimson gaze froze on the book Doris had been reading, he could see her fingerprints on the cover for it did have a fine layer of dust on it, just enough for him to notice she had touched it.

"You read it..." He whispered still holding her wrist to his lips, his breath was cold, like deaths touch. And yet he had forgotten all about feeding from the girl. "How far did you get?" He asked still whispering, his voice its usual sensual purr that sent shivers down your spine. But it also had that tone that one did when they just awoke from slumber.

A tinge of fear was racing through the Master Vampire, no one on the frontier, save D had the knowledge that was in that book. How holy items could be used against Vampires, the meaning of crosses, the lost ancient religion of Christianity and what it meant to Dracula himself. How garlic could ward them off, the significance of not being able to cross water, why they had to sleep in coffins and earth. Why they had to feed... and why the sunlight destroyed them so.

**Doris**

Doris stared wide-eyed at the lidless coffin- Dracula would be rising soon and she was still in the basement! Suddenly the room went cold and the duvet that was wrapped about her did nothing to keep the bite from harming her skin. She saw him rise- his tall, slender form melding with the darkness of the room. Even the numerous candles she had lit seemed to dwindle down now that the master of the castle had awoken.

She had every thought that he would turn towards her, but when he vanished, her heart stopped for a second and she nearly passed out. Only when he reappeared before her, almost atop her, she gave an audible gasp- almost like a soft shriek. His hands slammed down on the chair's arms, trapping her. Fear was the major emotion that took over and all she could do was watch him as he leaned down, his hair brushing against her skin and his cold breath, along with his long and sharp fangs brushed a trail along her face. He didn't stop there; his mouth trailed down her neck and she gave a little jump as she felt his tongue lap her skin. She would have given everything to bet that he would bite her- but he mislead her once more; his mouth went further down to her chest- her breasts heaving to bring warm air into her body, but even as she did that, nothing save for cold, damp air assaulted her.

Finally coming to rest to her arm, he grabbed her wrist, his touch feather light, and brought it to his lips. Doris thought he was going to mark her there- but instead he questioned about the book. His voice, a mere whisper, but she had no trouble hearing him. His crimson eyes dyed down and she was released from his spell. "O-o-one c-chapter l-le-left", she breathed out. His aura seemed to draw back a bit, but there was enough for her to stay immobilized- and all thoughts of escape were futile. "D...", she whispered in a sob. Where was he? Oh please... D, come for me. Please!

**Dracula**

"Milord!" A male Barbaroi, something of a cross between a human and a bird of some sort came flying down into Dracula's lair. "The dhampir will be here in two days. His speed is uncanny and he is cutting us down quicker than we thought. Our traps aren't working on him, Milord." The creature said as he landed a few feet from the Master Vampire and Doris.

Dracula had been deep in thought, he hadn't even noticed the state Doris was in, nor her cry for his son. His thumb gently rubbed the veins along her wrist as he still held her hand with his. "Hn..." Dracula said not moving, as the information from his subordinate sank in. He was still staring at the book Doris had touched. "I don't not have as much time as i had thought." Dracula mumbled to himself. "Keep at it-"

"But sir, he's-" The Barbaroi started but was silenced as Dracula pulled away from Doris, leaving her free to flee the room if she wanted. He stepped once and half turned towards the male, a narrowed gaze had the boy frozen, not to mention that chilly aura.

"I hired you all because you wanted a shot at the Famous Vampire Hunter. You have your orders, nothing has changed." Dracula snapped, the boy took wing and fled back up the stairs. He knew not to question his Master.

Turning back to Doris, Dracula picked the book off of the table and handed it to her with a smile. "If your going to start such an intriguing story. Then why don't you finish it my dear?" Dracula said to her. Maybe it was time the mortal world knew every trick in the book. He had grown so tired of the current state of affairs. Reduced to having kidnap his son's love in order to find a real battle.

"Your muscles must be aching, carrying all that weight." Dracula said as he leaned down and caressed Doris's stomach. He grinned broadly and chuckled darkly. "Come... I'll ease your tension and then give you a tour of the place. Does that suit you?" Dracula said with a handsome smile as he extended his hand to the girl. "Don't be afraid. I'm not all bad, and i said i wouldn't harm you. I just get a bit hungry when i first wake up." Dracula said with a chuckle in his throat, though he was sincere.

**Doris**

Her gaze on Dracula was broken when a strange creature came flying in. She had heard tales of such beings, and countless others, from her father. These were people of the village of Barbaroi. Mothers would tell tales of these people to children to frighten them if they refused to behave, but Doris was not afraid of them, nor of the stories that tagged along when describing them. Her father was quite amused at the ferocity of his daughter's spirit, but was also quite weary- he would always think she would get in way above her head. Her situation right now was testament of her father's worries.

At mention of D's fast approaching arrival, her heart soared, but she was still unable to move. Doris was also aware of the fact that the Barbaroi were fearsome opponents, and considering that Dracula had many at his disposal, the flame that rose within her was quickly diminished. Doris knew of D's strength, and would never question him- but to go against creatures that were possibly just as strong sent a cold chill through her body. Dracula booming voice echoed throughout the room and made her jump in fright.

Calm was restored back into the room when the boy took flight and left them alone once more. Dracula turned back towards her; she was aware of his thumb caressing her skin before news of D passing through all their traps- and she found herself missing that touch. _Get a hold of yourself, Doris! _What was happening to her? He picked up the book- the one she was reading while he slept- if she didn't know any better, Doris thought that he was filled with a slight fear when he found her reading it, but he pulled a whole three hundred and sixty turn when he asked her to finish it. Doris was well aware that this book could be used against vampires-but she found herself not wanting to finish it, nor denying his wishes any longer.

She kept her eyes on him when he started to caress her stomach and in lieu of a reply, she gave him her hand and allowed herself to be led out of the room. But she did not stop there- it was still quite cold, even with the duvet cover and her thick nightgown and slippers protecting, she wanted more warmth. Throwing caution to the wind, she burrowed deeper into his embrace, hoping to fight back the chill, and rested her head atop his chest. She had been so tired, even with a good night's rest; carrying all the weight in her stomach wasn't doing anything good for her body, and she constantly felt drained each time she woke up.

**Dracula**

Dracula melted in Doris's sudden embrace, he was a bit shocked at the girls actions. Her shivering, due to fear, anticipation or just the cold was all to intoxicating. Wrapping his long arms around the girl, Dracula let out a light sigh and closed his eyes, just enjoying the touch of a woman. It had been so long so very long since he had a strong spirit like Doris around. Even if their time was short, and even if he did scare her, could kill her. All he really wanted to do was just do this. Her scent invaded his nose, her heart deafened his sensitive ears. She could destroy him here and now, if she only had something sharp to pierce his heart. A mortal woman being his destroyer.. now that he had to smirk at. It would be…perfect.

Snapping from his thoughts with a light gasp, Dracula reopened his eyes and released the girl. He still held onto her shoulders, but they were no longer in a loving embrace. "You must be cold in that," Dracula said as he snapped his fingers. Shadows swirled around Doris's body and she was quickly regarded in a beautiful long, maternity appropriate garment. It would keep her warm in the cold reaches of the Vampire's lair. But she had enough layers that she could shed if she ventured outside and it became too hot. What's more, it was easy to move in and the fabric was gorgeous and soft to the touch.

"Now how does that suit you?" Dracula said with a smile and a light purr. Doris didn't know it, but if she really wanted to she could have the Master Vampire beckoning to her every whim. Damn women...

When they made it to the top of the stairs and the door to Dracula's lair was sealed off. What waited for them at the top of the stairs was a old fashioned but comfortable maternity wheelchair. "Sit my dear. Rest your aching feet. I have to take you on a tour of my abode. Its been so long since I've had any real guests here," Dracula said, not counting the Barbaroi. Who didn't care about the past idiots.

"If you have any questions please ask. Since our time is short I'm willing to teach you rather than play with you my dear. Besides, now isn't the time. And you'll be due soon," Dracula said as he stood behind the wheelchair and waited for Doris to take a seat. He'd push her around like some patient in a hospital.

**Doris**

She was ready to doze off against him; arms wrapped around her, and his faint breathing was lulling her to sleep. However, he pulled away and read her thoughts about being cold. Suddenly shadows swirled around her and warmth spread through her. Once the shadows dissipated and she was clad in a layered maternity gown in different shades of greens and some greys and whites. The material felt like air on her skin, but it kept the cold at bay and covered her body, all the way past her feet, where the gown trailed on the ground behind her.

"It's lovely," she whispered. Doris was still tired and even though she would have liked to see the rest of the castle, her body could not walk the entire distance. It probably would have been nothing if Dracula were to carry her, but she would have rather found her own means of mobility. She took his hand and led her up the stairs. For some reason, ascending didn't seem much of a hassle as it had been when she was on her way down here. Whether it was due to Dracula's formidable strength or leaving the cold recesses of the basement, she couldn't be bothered to care. The air was getting lighter and this made Doris feel a little better.

At the landing, she saw what looked like a wheelchair- this would surely help her get around the castle without adding more strain to her body. At mention of her due date, her heart began to race- Doris wanted D to be here when she gave birth to their daughter- she needed him here. Sitting down in the padded seat, ease and comfort was all she felt. Dracula had been standing behind the chair; he would push her while he talked about his home. Doris didn't hesitate when the tour began, and she was sure that some questions would come, especially after reading most of the book while down below.

"How long have you been living here?" He said that not to hesitate when she had questions, and she would take advantage of that. There would be no point in having an ulterior motive-she would be giving birth soon, and even learning about Dracula while she was here would do her no good. Doris was passed the phase of attacking enemies, even if they did abduct her. However, she would not sit idly by while he and D squared off. She would stop the bloody feud somehow-even if she had to tear them apart and place herself between them.

**Dracula**

"The easy answer; I'm centuries old..." Dracula chuckled. "The more defined answer...if you look inside that book, my dear, you will find the date it was written… I've been alive a bit before that was made...at least a hundred years or so." Dracula said simply to Doris's question. She could do the math from there.

Dracula started the tour, pushing Doris along at a gentle pace. He would start with the first floor where most of the older stuff was. Roman, Greece, Vikings, Barbarian, African tribes and the like were here. They all had the same thing in common the lack of modern technology. Here things were simple machines like catapults, full ones in some rooms. Full suits of armor, metal and leather were rampant, along with swords of all shapes, daggers, bows, spears and the like. Each room was like a step back into a different culture in the ancient past.

As they went through the rooms Dracula started explaining, in the most simple of way the time period each room was from, the culture it belonged to as well as the different tidbits of the different cultures. It was going to take some time but filling someone in on so much history was a huge feat. He tried his best and made it as simple as possible.

**Doris**

"Oh...," she whispered. She figured out how old he was, but didn't mention anything of it further as the tour continued. The first floor, she noticed, were filled with items from way back. Doris remembered her father telling stories of his travels and how she would hang on to every word he said. She noticed some of the masks that adorned the wall-she had some at home. "My father collected those African masks... I still have them. I have yet to understand their function, but they're quite beautiful with their details and lines." She didn't like to brag, but Doris was quite the history buffer; whenever she had a chance, she could be found looking through her father's collection of books and artifacts he acquired while he was still alive, which was before he met her mother.

To be honest, Doris's favourite were of the Greek sculptures. She had never seen them in person, and only in books, so her amazement and enjoyment were evident on her face. She was amazed at how the Greeks had advanced in their art within such a short period of time- this was perhaps the key element that made Doris love this period so much. She didn't say anymore as Dracula pushed her through different rooms and explaining of everything that was inside. There were things she didn't know about and was at rapt attention, ensnared by his voice. Whereas there were things she already knew, but did nothing to disrupt him as they went along.

"I've never truly seen the inside of a Noble's castle, not like this. I was hypnotized by Count Lee, but had I not been, I could have seen some of the artifacts he had around. I don't feel sorry that his castle crumbled to the ground, but it must have looked something like this." Doris didn't know why she was telling him this- what would he make of it? She was curious if he knew of Count Magnus Lee...Probably, since he's lived so long, she mused. But now that Doris was more at ease, she felt she could tell Dracula anything: her fears, her hopes-anything that crossed her mind.

"I-I was wondering...would D ever consider marriage?" Her voice seemed to reach a minute squeak, and could she have seen herself from a different perspective, she would have laughed out-right. But the idea of marriage had crossed her mind more than once-even when D was with her during the battle against the Count. "A-and what if I don't make it through the birthing?" This was perhaps the biggest fear she had; Frontier women were strong, but this was a time when the mortality rate was sky-high. She had every reason to be afraid.

**Dracula**

"Who?" Dracula questioned Doris as to which Count she was talking about. He stopped in his walk, therefore stopping her and had to think about that. "Oh him.. Count Magnus Lee. Boring prick...he once was interesting but since the huge war he's become…well was," Dracula said as he corrected himself and chuckled out of amusement. A laugh that echoed through the room they were in. He got too much of a kick out of the fact that Count Lee was dead. For Dracula's laugh went on for longer than it should have and his shoulders shook from the laughter.

"Ah.. where was i?" Dracula said as he calmed down a bit, he was still grinning like a fool. "Oh yeah, boring Lee…well he was just that. Predictable-boring; his castle had nothing on mine, none of them do. Well, Carmilla's was nice...until that was destroyed. Now she was an interesting deadly flower," Dracula said with a admirable tone. He leaned on the back of the wheelchair and sighed lightly, putting his head in his hand.

"D's cut down all my comrades, and whoever is left, well most deserve to die. That I will admit. Hell most of them did. I know I do, but that doesn't mean I'm going without a battle. I mean, come on I'm-" Dracula stopped himself realizing that in the middle of his run off thought that he was speaking aloud the girl had spoken other questions. Which were just registering now.

"D? Marriage? If you mean in the traditional sense, then no. If you mean in the sense that us vampires do, then I suppose. He's tied to you already." Dracula smirked, he looked over the girls shoulder at her. "I'll tell you one thing, my dear: I don't think he would be coming here if he didn't love you dearly." Dracula chuckled before he leaned in close and kissed Doris's cheek. "And don't worry about the birthing you will be fine. I'll make sure of it." Dracula added before he stood up and straightened himself. He started pushing Doris again and continued with the tour.

Before he started speaking again he looked down at the girl and smiled. "Any other questions so far? Its been awhile since I've had a decent conversation with a mortal-who isn't scared shitless of me," Dracula said sincerely as he took his fingers and ran them through Doris's hair in an affectionate matter.

**Doris**

Doris was a little annoyed at his light-heart attitude over Count Lee. Did he know that the Count had tried to make her his bride? She would never have thought she would say this, but had it not been for the Count, her and D would never had met. Of course, it was to her determination that she would not fall into darkness-and going through nine hunters before she met the dhampir. "Count Lee was the one who tried to make me his bride. I fought him off, but it was D who became victorious in the end. I had to go through nine hunters until he came along..." The memory of them squaring off at the base of the hill replayed through her mind, and a small smile was on her face.

She had no idea who this Carmilla person was and didn't press the matter any further as Dracula continued on through the castle. She looked towards the window when he mentioned that D had succeeded in cutting down his exterior forces. To see him again would mean the world to her. She was a little put down when Dracula said he would not subject to the conventional nuptials, but his confession of D's love to come rescue her snuffed the flames of doubt instantly. He's tied to you already... a warm sensation passed through her and she reflected on the thought in her mind. When Dracula assured her that the birthing would go fine, she let the matter at that.

He led the gates to another question she wanted answered... "Do you two really have to fight? I don't want bloodshed... take me away from all of this death," she whispered. Doris had read this passage from the novel-she had no idea what spurred her to say it, but it came rolling off her tongue. Somehow, it sounded quite fitting.

**Dracula**

Dracula stopped at that line Doris spoke. He literally froze in his tracks and let the Wheelchair move a bit ahead of him. "What-?" Dracula whispered in disbelief. That is until something clicked in his head and he grabbed the wheelchair and spun Doris around towards him. He was grinning, rather madly, a bit of a psychotic look in his eye.

"Tell me: what will you do when the child is born? Do you think D will rescue you and the child? And then go to live with you on your farm? Help you raise the child until you grow old and die?" Dracula said as he leaned in close to the girl his hands on the wheelchair wheels as he drew her close.

"Do you really think your lives will go unhindered with a dhampir child? Let along all that you will have to explain to the child why they hunger for blood, why they will outlive you, why they are hated, why they are a monster, and why they're father disappears regularly to go fight and kill their own kind?" Dracula smirked. "And do you really think the world will allow you all to live in peace? They hate and fear you now in Ransylva. What will they do when they see the child? Will you turn on D and let the mob kill him all so you can live. Like Mina did me? Or will you die with him? And what of the child?"

Dracula asked her bombarding her with questions and he didn't wait for any answers. "Do you think he wont try and kill me? After I've taken you? Me, the King of Vampires! If he kills me, everything is ended. All who were ever turned Noble turn back. But that doesn't mean my bloodline ends there. D will remain who he is because he was born that way. He will become the king of the immortals. You do realize that? He's a prince, and like me, when I was in power, I fell for a mortal woman like you. You have no idea the resemblance you have to Mina. To D's mother," Dracula said with a light chuckle of madness.

"Do I have to fight? Are you pregnant my dear? It's all I have; death…an escape from this forsaken boring, horrible dead life of mine. Death is all I've ever had. And if anyone could kill me it would be my own son. You want away from the bloodshed? Away from the death? Then why did you fall in love with a dhampir?" Dracula hissed he was panting slightly after that speech. It was hard to pinpoint what the Master Vampire was feeling. Something between psychosis, amusement, anger, sorrow, despair, betrayal. It was all wrapped up into one flickering emotion in his crimson gaze.

**Doris**

She gasped aloud when he let go of the wheelchair, but let out a shriek when she was pulled back towards him. There was something amiss-she figured it had something to do with what she last said. His face was contorted into different emotions, making him impossible to read. Only when he began to bombard her with questions-questions she completely forgot of, did she feel fear creep up and grab a hold of her heart, clenching it tight. His questions spoke about the truth-the inevitable truth that would eventually happen. There was already a riff between her and the villagers of Ransylva-it would only worsen when she would return with a child and perhaps D.

None of them would be accepted on the whole Frontier, and with nowhere to go, they were left defenseless; out in the open and liable for immediate death. His questions kept on coming at her, but she could not make herself see the reality behind them-even though they were all true. Nothing could last forever, and eventually, Doris would die, and her child would be left alone. She wasn't even sure if D would remain with her. Tears started to roll down her cheeks and she could not contain the sobs that escaped her. Her shoulders quaking, she listened on as Alucard went on about his past-how she looked like D's mother-how she had fallen in love with D...

...It was more than love-she knew this now. She did love him, with all her heart, but there was something more-as if they were created for one another. Doris was sure that over the years, before they met, and even after, there could have been women that D felt love for...if it was coincidence or fate, he came back to her, and here she was carrying his child. Dracula had gotten closer to Doris, madness apparent on his face, but she was so distraught with all that would come that she could not appreciate how his crimson orbs danced with various emotions-they were so red and full that they looked like pools of blood. She could have drowned in them.

"P-please... stop. STOP!" she cried out, forcing her hand in front of her and pushing him away. Bringing her hand back, she curled up in the wheelchair and wept. She wept for her child. She wept for D. She wept for Dracula. She would not weep for herself, for she would give herself no pity for what she had done.

**Dracula**

Dracula backed up when he was pushed away and he frowned suddenly and he seemed to snap back to reality. Out of his head and into the present. Regret sat in those crimson pools of blood known as his eyes. "No…no, don't do that. No, I hate crying. Don't-" Dracula said as he collapsed to his knees.

"Don't cry, stop it. You look just like her. Stop crying. STOP IT! STOP IT MINA!" Dracula boomed suddenly, he slammed his hands down on the wheelchair wheels and stood up, looming over Doris. He was furious but a crimson tear down his pale cheek said otherwise. He hated seeing women cry and especially those who looked like Mina. It bombarded him with images from the past, memories that hurt him to remember. Dracula hung his head, his long hair hiding his face. He had called her his ancient love on top of it. He had been through this before and it was a living nightmare for him.

"They hunted me…they will hunt him. Death…will become your life. His monster, your lover and father to your child. It's so easy for you mortals to look on the bright side of things. To not see the darkness that lurks beneath the world," Dracula said his tone, near tears, but his face was hidden by his hair.

"Doris, my dear…I didn't mean to make you cry. I just...what you said...Mina said that…and not long after she was pregnant with D. And later she betrayed me to Von Helsing. She came to realize what I just threw at you. It destroyed me…what she did, I not only lost the woman I loved, but my son as well. If it comes down to it, my dear, do you have what it takes to stay by D's side? With the whole world against you?" Dracula asked calmly not raising his head at all.

**Doris**

Doris continued to cry, but her eyes widened in terror as Dracula advanced towards her, collapsed on his knees. She screamed when his voice rose, booming at her- he called her Mina. She cupped her trembling hands over her mouth-her sobs ceased, but the tears continued to stream down her cheeks and passed through her fingers. She was truly afraid of him now- and she wanted to get out of here as fast as possible.

He spoke again, but this time, she could detect sorrow and despair laced with his words. Shaking her head furiously as he resigned D to his fate of being hunted. She wanted to wail to the heavens, for them to hear her plea to save her beloved. His apology brought her back to the present-he wanted to know if she could stay by D's side when things would gradually go through a downward spiral, right to the pits of hell. With her hands still trembling, she removed them from her mouth and her voice, soft, but still muffled from her tears, she proclaimed her undying love for the Vampire Hunter D.

"I'll stay by him...I'll never leave him. I'd rather be torn apart than to ever betray him. I swear I love him...I'll never leave him." And with that, she cupped Dracula's face with her hands, and brought him to rest on her bosom, her fingers running through his hair.

**Dracula**

"Nnn..." Dracula closed his eyes and rested his head on Doris's bosom as she drew him close. His cheeks were stained with crimson tears, that were quickly retreating back into his eyes. Though some had gotten on Doris's fingertips. He visibly relaxed and calmed as she ran her fingers through his long hair. Listening to her heartbeat and the heartbeat of the child, Dracula was lulled into a false sense of security.

"If that's true," Dracula said after a long time. "Then, he is a lucky man.. and I'm highly jealous," Dracula said with a smirk. He hadn't moved from his spot and it had been several if not at least 10 minutes since he had yelled at Doris.

"I will add, your dear love is missing crucial bonding time with his child," Dracula said as he lightly caressed Doris's stomach. "Do you want to see her? D's mother?" Dracula asked after a bit, his tone a bit weary. Too much emotional baggage running through his head.

**Doris**

Her sobs ceased, but tears still continued to flow. She hugged Dracula close to her body. She continued to massage his scalp and ran her fingers through his hair. She took notice that there were some bloodstains on her fingertips, and she was deeply moved by this; given that vampires were cruel and heartless when it came to humans, this one, the Sacred Ancestor, seemed to be an exception. He was torn apart by a past love that had betrayed him, and here they were, embracing one another. Perhaps this moment would allude to a time in the future when both of them would be utterly alone. Dracula had experienced solitude before- for who knows how long- and it would only be a matter of time before Doris would go through the same thing. Even with her child, loneliness would strike them both- there would be no guarantee that D would remain by her side- and if she returned to Ransylva, complications would ensue. Doris knew first hand what villagers would do to vampire victims- even dhampirs. She could only imagine the torment and suffering that awaited her by their hands. Going back to her home was no longer an option.

A while had passed before either one said anything, and it had been Dracula that broken the silence. She gave a small smile at his confession. A thought had crossed her mind-she would ask him about it later. At mention of D spending time with her and their child made her heart flutter. She would need Dracula to postpone their duel until she had given birth-maybe a few days after so D could see his daughter. He had asked if she wanted to see D's mother- this had been something on her mind during his stay while she had hired him to destroy Count Lee-now that she was acquainted with his father, it only seemed right to meet his mother now.

"I'd like that very much," she whispered. Her voice was low, with a touch of worn, mimicking his own when he spoke to her. Doris could tell that it took a lot of effort upon his part to see his past love-especially to show her to someone else- even if she was, legally binding, his daughter-in-law. She blushed at the thought, and her heart fluttered again, but she took deep breaths, still aware that Dracula's head was on her chest; no doubt, he could hear everything.

Her earlier thought came to her again, and this time, she couldn't hold it in from him. "I know I won't be able to return back home- don't have anything to do with them anyways, but if they found out..." she couldn't continue on with the thought, but instead asked him something that would need a lot to consider. "I was wondering... if D and I were to find another place to live-why not join us?" There, she said it. But she didn't stop there-in fact, she revealed her hopes and dreams to him. "I want to live in a small house-maybe take up farming again, but this time a smaller one than what I have now. The house will be big enough for all of us, and I want it on the border of a forest with a view of the fields and maybe a lake or a river near by..."

Doris was lost in her dreams as she continued to caress his face, her finger running over his masculine eyebrows, his long eye-lashes and his well-defined nose. A sudden memory came to her, and she started to hum a lullaby her mother had sang to her when she woke from nightmares.

**Dracula**

Dracula, reluctantly tore away from Doris's embrace, it was especially hard when she started exploring his face with her fingers and humming to him. He looked up at her, standing up he kept his face close to hers, as if to kiss her. "My dear...there is much you have to learn about my son. He would never allow that, not even with the world against him. If he didn't loathe me so much for what happened.. one we would have met much sooner. Two, he wouldn't be the man he is today. And three...why don't you ask him that question and just see what kind of response you get from him." Dracula smirked.

"Besides I can't leave my castle. Its all I have. It's items hold memories from my past. Its all I got, my dear." Dracula said solemnly before he went silent. His crimson gaze was soft and his face was in full view of hers now. Though his aura was still powerful it was calm, warm and welcoming, gentle even.

Leaning in Dracula captured Doris's lips with his own in a passionate gentle needy kiss. Breaking it, after a long time, Dracula turned Doris's wheelchair around and started pushing her again through the halls. "For this we will have to venture downstairs. But don't worry, I have something that can take us there." Dracula said as they stopped at a book case and he pulled on a certain book. The bookcase moved and behind it was a well at the time a modern day elevator. The doors opened and the two slipped inside before they closed. The elevator headed down into the lab of the Master Vampire the same one that connected to his lair.

**Doris**

There was a small frown etched onto her face. It would be nearly impossible to make D agree to travel with her-but perhaps after he saw her and their daughter, he might have a change of heart. She loathed to think if he refused her wishes. She knew that Dracula wouldn't leave his castle, but she had to ask, else it would have eaten her up inside had she not. She gave a slight nod, her eyes downcast, even though he was looking at her full on. She could not resist and looked at his face, her heart melting at his beautiful gaze.

She was surprised when he leaned in and kissed her. She didn't respond as ardently as he had, but it was enough to make her mewl for more. It had been eight months since she had seen D, and all she wanted to do right now was for him to bed her again. "Okay," she whispered, and let him take control of the wheelchair. "What if he won't go with me? Where am I supposed to go?" He led them to an elevator-this would be her first time riding in one. It was amazing at how an ancient castle like this could house such modern technology.

**Dracula**

"Guilt trip him?" Dracula smirked as the doors opened once the elevator stopped. Revealed to Doris was a self made, full intact, highly advanced and painfully sterile Laboratory. Steel, glass lights, wires but everything was organized easily accessible and hadn't been touched by anyone else but Dracula himself.

Dracula wheeled Doris past all kinds of modern and ancient equipment that had been kept in very good condition. "You could always stay here," Dracula said with a smile. Now the human sized test tubes came, empty. There were no grotesque creatures on display. No Dracula wouldn't do that. The blood of all the creatures he had ever met.. after he had been released from Hellsing was all neatly stored in a room Dracula and Doris were now passing by. It read.. DNA in bold crimson letters on the door.

Chemicals, beakers, surgical implements and all other sorts of items clean and neatly laid out on the many different steel tables was also in the lab. At length the two came to a door, Dracula left Doris at it while he stuck a finger into a unique code lock besides the door. The red light above the door, which had the words 'Restricted' on it, turned green and opened up, allowing the two access. Inside was a work desk, a computer that would rival the ones in the Capital, a work slab of steal and a few choice instruments... In the middle of the room however was a large test tube. Inside floating in a clear blue liquid was.. fully intact. D's Mother, Dracula's lover. Mina Murray...in front of the tube was a plaque that read. 'The beginning and the end'.

"It took some time, and a bit of digging, and a lot of replicating of old DNA, but I made her whole again," Dracula said as he stopped the wheelchair in front of the tube and left Doris there. He sidestepped her and went up to the test tube to caress it lovingly. "The only problem...if I take her out of here she dies in a matter of seconds. The body I can make…flesh can be re-grown, its a perfect copy. But, that's just it," Dracula said with a frown as he rested his head against the cool glass of the tube and closed his eyes.

"I can't replicate a soul. I can't bring her back," Dracula said his lips twitching before a sudden rage hit him and he pounded the tube with his fist. It didn't crack, just made a loud noise. "Do you know how frustrating that is?" Dracula said as he spun and turned to Doris, heartbreak and irritation in his eyes.

"I've spent this entire meager existence drinking, eating consuming my enemies. Their blood is a window into their soul. I use their life to further mine. Blood carries memories. But hers was so old I only had the marrow in her bones. It wasn't enough! It's never enough! No matter what I do..." Dracula said as he shook his head and turned back to the test tube.

D looked just like Mina, and it was evident here, whose looks he had gotten. His father's dark hair, skill and blood. But his mother's beauty and strength. Mina's hair was a beautiful brown, her skin creamy, her eyes weren't open save a sliver but the pristine blue that D's were could be seen. She was a beautiful unmoving statue...

**Doris**

Perhaps it would be a good idea to stay here-there wasn't anyone for miles and from what she saw from her bedroom window, things looked quite peaceful down below in the village. But Doris hated large places; this place was filled, from the highest turret to the lowest bowels of the basement with things from Dracula's past-this wasn't a place to raise a child. The elevator doors opened and Doris was greeted with the most peculiar sight. It was some sort of laboratory; various equipment and instruments lines the walls and took their places on tables-the entire room made her want to grind her teeth until they turned to dust. This place screamed at her at the science the Nobility had perfected during their few millennium of reign.

She was faced with a door, one which Dracula had to open himself. Whatever is inside must be top-secret, she thought. However, top-secret seemed like an understatement when she had a clear view of what was on the other side. Ordinary objects like a desk and computer filled the room, but what really had her heart leap up into her throat was a giant tube-and suspended inside that tube was a woman. She nearly fainted dead away when Dracula confirmed her identity- this woman, beautiful and at peace, was none other than D's mother! "Oh my!" she whispered- more of gasp. But what was to follow put the hairs on the back of her neck on end. He had 'reconstructed' her from her bones-was able to regain her lost image and have her exist in this impermeable suspension.

Doris' heart nearly broke when Dracula spoke of his attempts to revive her; for now, she was only just a hollowed being. Her soul, which was something even he could not recreate, was the cinder-block that prevented him from making her truly alive again. His rage-when he pounded the tube made her jump, her heart beating frantically. When he turned towards her, she could see his weariness from all his troubles and all his failed attempts..._It wasn't enough! It's never enough! No matter what I do..._his words echoing inside her brain. Doris was at a loss for what to do, but when he turned his back to her once more, she got up from her chair and made her way towards him, carefully. Reaching his back, she slipped her arms underneath his and embraced him from behind, her hands folding neatly over his chest. _There's no heartbeat... and yet, his love runs deep_, she thought, with a melancholy air.

She saw the resemblance D had from his mother while she had a good look at her. Resting her head against his broad back, she breathed in deeply, tears falling silently down her cheeks.

**Dracula**

"Yes it does…" Dracula said as he closed his eyes. He was responding to Doris's thoughts. He hadn't moved when she embraced him, such a nice girl…such a good girl. So trusting. So caring. "And I've stopped trying to understand why I do. She betrayed me, I hate her for what she did. But…" Dracula said with a bit of spite but he calmed again. "She haunts me, like I've haunted so many others. I don't…I will never understand the emotion you mortals call love. The irrationality of it all. And yet…at the same time, I do. Her touch was always thrilling, her voice soothing, her spirit gave light to my dark world and all I wanted to do was possess her. Have her for my own…keep her forever." Dracula smirked.

"I think my time with mortals has affected me. Vampires don't love. I've been trying to figure it out for ages," Dracula said as he slowly turned around in the girls embrace to face Doris.

"Why I exist…I should have died, but instead, out of fear of dying." Dracula chuckled at that one. "Out of fear of facing the devil himself…I became him. Why I was born anew into this forsaken corpse of a body I will never know. It's just like trying to figure out why you mortals never give up. No matter what happens, what is done to you. Mortals continue on. Species upon species of animals have been wiped out upon this Earth and yet your kind, and mine, are the only things to remain unchanged. Your hope is sickening and yet intriguing. I've given up trying to understand," Dracula said to her before he rested his forehead against hers.

"You do understand what my rambling is about, don't you?" Dracula asked as he closed his eyes. "What I'm trying to say, my dear…or think I'm trying to say." Dracula smiled gently. "It's a bit broken upstairs. But anyways," Dracula said speaking of his own mind. "We are so different…like yin and yang, and yet so alike...don't you think?"

**Doris**

Doris went wide-eyed when he read her thoughts, but her shock was soon gone as she reminded herself that telepathy was not uncommon amongst vampires. She could only close her eyes as he described Mina-she remembered a book her mother had let her read. It was called _Wuthering Heights_: a man named Heathcliff fell in love with his patron's daughter, Catherine, but because they came from two different worlds, their love was not meant to be. She died soon after giving birth, and her spirit haunted him until his death. The only difference here was that Dracula could not join his beloved, Mina. She found that to be truly sad. A sob nearly escaped her, but she did her best to hold it back.

"I was told that some vampires felt pity towards humans-stating that, to them, we were lower than robots-simple machines created by them. My father encountered some vampires during his travels- and there were some who, despite their nature, were passive towards him. I do believe vampires can love." He turned within her embrace and they were now face-to-face. She mustered as much strength as she could to look at him, but she was so tired all of a sudden-and her stomach was starting to hurt her. She dismissed these things and continued to listen to him as he spoke, his rich, velvet voice lulling her to sleep.

She could only smile at him when he mentioned about their kind; through it all, neither of them would throw in the towel-both were holding onto something. "Because we both fight on to find that salvation. I'm not a huge fan of vampires, but I've come to know that not all are blood-thirsty creatures," she said-it was clear she was alluding to D and to Dracula. It would be hard to convince him otherwise, but Doris was a tough girl; she could handle herself. Doris sighed in contentment when Dracula rested his forehead against hers, slowly nodding her head to his questions. "I like there to be difference in the world- makes things more exciting," she whispered. Sleep was calling, and the pain her stomach was increasing. Her face scrunched up slightly and she had to take deep breaths to calm herself down. She couldn't be going into labour already, could she?

**Dracula**

"Pity…those who pity the mortal race are fools," Dracula said as he helped Doris back to the wheelchair. He could sense her discomfort and her will to sleep. Once the woman was sitting again Dracula gently placed his hands on either side of the chairs arms and met Doris's gaze. It was late; dawn was coming, as was Doris's labor.

"Not yet, my dear, tomorrow night I believe. Its hard to pinpoint. All I can go by is your child's heartbeat and the thoughts it occasionally projects," Dracula said with a smirk. "You are…one of a kind my dear. Like Mina was…or at least what I thought she was," Dracula said as he frowned suddenly.

"I wouldn't say I pity mortals, as much as I envy them. Our salvation…is different from yours. You don't seek death, an end to a hollow existence. Yours is to seek peace, comfort in loved ones," Dracula said before he smirked and shook his head with a light chuckle leaving his lips.

"Makes us sound pretty pathetic, huh?" Dracula chuckled lightly. "Big ol' bad bloodsucker just wants to die. Any of them who say otherwise are fools who deserve to die. And they wonder why I won't help them, save them from my own son. We are but transient guests...but darkness will never be fully eradicated from this earth. And I've always enjoyed being everyone's boogeyman." Dracula smirked as he turned Doris around and they headed out of the lab.

"Come, let put you to bed my dear." Dracula said as the elevator doors shut and they ascended to the second level of the castle. "Not to gloat..." Dracula added as the elevator took them up. "But i built most of this myself." Dracula snickered, before he sighed and wheeled Doris out of the elevator when it opened. They headed back to the room she had been in, the food was gone, the bed made, the fire roaring to made the room warmer.

**Doris**

She was more than grateful when he placed her back into the wheelchair. She tried her best to take in what he was saying, but the pain was building up-she had not broken her water yet, but she could feel immense pressure on her bladder. It would only be a matter of moments before it did. Taking deep breaths, she nearly fainted with relief when they entered her room. The fire was lit and she could feel more warmth come to her. She had never been so thrilled to see a bed in so long.

"Do you have a hot water pouch?" she panted. The soothing heat would help the pain and lull her to sleep, albeit a slightly restless one. Once in bed, she let the covers envelop her and the mattress take her form so she could sleep better. Turning her body away from his, she let out deep breaths, groans of pain escaped her mouth. "Lie with me tonight- please", she breathed out.

**Dracula**

"What?" Dracula questioned, out of confusion. He helped Doris to the bed and as she settled he placed his hand on her stomach. Closing his eyes he focused his powers and on the child itself.

"Unpredictable…I love it." Dracula smirked. He opened his eyes and looked to Doris. "Ill be right back." Dracula said as he leaned in and kissed Doris's forehead. He disappeared in a blink of an eye and quickly got a hot water pouch and heated it up. He also grabbed a few things. Extra towels, linens, a bucket, an epidural or something close if not stronger.

When Dracula returned in a blink of an eye he was chuckling lightly to himself. "I'm sorry my dear, its not your pain I find amusement in." Dracula said clearing that up, he put the hot water pouch where Doris wanted it, without asking her.

"Its the fact that the child's timing of being birthed even I can't predict. It makes me giddy like a school girl." Dracula chuckled as he slipped into bed with Doris, leaving the other items he had brought with him near the bed.

"It may just be a false alarm, but let me know if your water breaks," Dracula said as he frowned slightly. Wait-no, he would know when it would, and all over his nice bed. However, it was the birth of his only grandchild. Weighing that option in his head, Dracula smiled suddenly again and scooted closer to Doris. He sat beside her rather than on the bed.

The wind, calm all this night, suddenly blew hard against the closed and covered window. "He's on his way. I can hear the hoof beats of his horse." Dracula smirked, he ran his fingers through Doris's hair to calm her.

"Do you want something to help with the pain?" Dracula asked.

**Doris**

The pain gradually rose, but remained as it was-just at a persistent level. But because her body was so fragile, the minute touch of pain would make her uncomfortable. She didn't even acknowledge that he had gone and come back in a few second; she was too concentrated on her breathing. "Just give me the water pouch-and please, lie down with me. I need-Ooh!" An intense jab of pain assaulted her and the pressure in her bladder became so great that it would be impossible to make it to the washroom.

_Keep breathing-breath_, her nostrils were flaring as she tried to get in deep breaths. D was on his way? "If he wants to fight you when he comes, tell him he has another thing coming," she seethed.

**Dracula/D**

Dracula smiled at Doris and in an amused, almost childish tone he said, "I love pregnant women." Dracula laid down with the girl and wrapped an arm around her stomach. He moved down so that his face was to her stomach. He started whispering something…in a language that was only heard by few mortals. The Vampiric language, a cross of almost all languages now dead on the Frontier.

Dracula's eyes glowed brightly their crimson hue intensifying as he watched Doris but kept speaking to her stomach and the baby inside. He caressed her skin his hand slipping under her garments and went into a bit of a trance. He was trying to connect with the child, make it calm and all the while relieve a bit of pressure Doris felt.

"She wont be happy until daddy is here," Dracula said softly.

D was close, close enough to see the castle itself and the village it overshadowed. D wasn't in the best of shape. Bloodied, his clothing dirty and torn. The horse he rode on was wearing down quickly with how hard he was driving it. And yet he seemed unstoppable, determined to make it to Doris soon.

**Doris**

"Ahh-" his cold hands came into contact with her hot skin-that was a problem-she wanted her clothes off. Through her panting and heavy breathing, she could faintly hear words whispered against her stomach. She didn't know the language, but it was making this easier. "D-don't stop," she nearly cried out. The pain was being alleviated, but she was burning up. The comforters and the fire would be enough to keep her warm.

"Undress me...I can't stand the heat!" She no longer cared if he saw her naked or not. Doris needed her body to be free of all constraints, and even though the maternity gown was comfortable, it was getting in the way, and she could not give birth while wearing it.

**Dracula**

"And I'll say it again: I love pregnant women." Dracula chuckled to himself. He snapped his fingers and the clothing Doris had on evaporated like steam off her. "Lay on your back," Dracula stated, having gone through this before. He helped her, his hands caressing her soft warm flesh. "And breath my dear," Dracula said as he sat up and positioned himself between Doris's legs, removing the comforters from her. She'd still be warm, with the fireplace, and the sun coming up.

Dracula removed his suit coat from his body and loosened his tie. Underneath was a crimson shirt the same color as his eyes. He rolled up his sleeves and grinned. "Now my dear-" Dracula paused as a loud boom resonated throughout the castle. "I-" _BOOM_, it came again. Dracula sighed and held up a finger just as another boom came. "Hold on my dear, he's going to break down my door...IF SOMEONE DOESN'T FUCKING ANSWER IT!" Dracula turned his head to yell out the bedroom door and order his servants to get the door...if there were any left.

Silence…

"Good, now where were we?" Dracula asked with a smile as he turned back to Doris.

**Doris**

The clothing evaporated from her body and she was able to move freely-given her situation. She never heard of women going through such pain before their waters broke- but life had many mysteries and unanswered questions- this would be one of them. Noise alerted her to downstairs- someone was trying to gain entry, and this could only be one person. "D...," she breathed. She saw that Dracula had shed his coat and tie, his sleeves were rolled up and his cool hands caressing her heated skin. The hot water pouch was long forgotten as he positioned her so that her legs were spread wide enough for him to get in between them.

The pressure was so much that she could no longer hold it. "Hahh..." her water had finally broken. It was mere seconds before she felt the contractions, and these were far greater in pain that moments before. "Oh.. oh... guhhh..," she groaned out- breathing and panting hard. The pain was too much and it was too late for her take anything to relieve it. Another contraction hit her, this time with greater force, and Doris screamed outright, her voice bouncing off the walls.

**Dracula/D**

D's footsteps were heard racing through the corridor. You could feel the cold aura, known as his seep through the castle as he made his way towards where he had heard Doris scream. _If he hurt her…_ It was the only thought racing through D's head.

"Your doing good, just breathe, my dear. Let nature do the work." Dracula said as he ran his hands over Doris's legs and towards her womanhood.

He slipped a towel underneath Doris's bottom as another contraction came. "Don't start pushing yet; your not fully dilated," Dracula said as he moved Doris's legs so that they were up and bent at an angle.

Dracula put a pillow behind Doris's back to have her sitting up slightly so that she was propped up at a comfortable angle. He went back to laying in between her legs, his fingers snuck out and he parted Doris's folds to peer inside. "A little bit longer to go. This is always the worst part," Dracula said with a smile.

Dracula drew in a breath and blew cold air into Doris. It was then that D burst into the room. His aura was dark, a cold, icy anger thrown at Dracula's way.

"Get away from her!" D hissed, his eyes colder than ice. D drew his sword and raced over to Dracula. Raising it high he started bringing it down on Dracula's torso, straight were his heart was.

"I'm sure this looks really wrong, but it's not what you think." Dracula chuckled lightly. "Your just in time…for the birth of your daughter," Dracula said to D, whose sword stopped mere centimeters from Dracula's shirt.

**Doris**

Doris did as Dracula instructed; the contractions came and she did her best to not push, even though she really wanted to. Bending her legs at an angle, she was given little respite from the pain as the pain wasn't too focused on her womanhood- which felt like it was tearing apart- but the worst was yet to come. She had been there when her mother gave birth to Dan- Doctor Ferringo seemed to be at his wits end when her little brother refused to come out. He propped her up against several pillows, and she let her body meld into their down and soft cotton.

She gave a little quake when cold air was blown into her body, the sensation was soothing, but it was short-lived as D barged into the room, his aura suffocating her. "D," she sobbed, but was taken over as another contraction hit her, again with full force. She didn't know if she could keep this up- the pain was too much, but now that D was here, she told herself to continue- she had made a promise and she meant to keep it.

D's sword was just about to stab in Dracula, but she began to shake her head vigorously; there would be no death while she was bringing life into the world. Reaching out her left hand, she grasped at the air, motioning for D to come to her, tears streaming down her eyes non-stop. "Don't leave me again," she breathed, her voice was on the brink of sobs, but another wave of pain hit her and she threw her head back and let out a muffled scream.

**D**

"What?" D's aura quickly left him, snapped away almost painfully. "I didn't…" D said as he became focused on Doris's condition. His sword was now hanging by his side. It wasn't until Doris screamed that D let the weapon fall and went to Doris's side, taking her hand in his.

"Oh don't give her that 'I didn't know' crap. I know that's what you were going to say. You knew the minute you two laid with one another. You were just too stupid to-" Dracula started to say.

"Shut up!" D hissed at Dracula.

"Is that anyway to treat your dear old fa-" Dracula said as he sat up only to get punched in the face by D who was too quick to react.

D growled like a dog guarding its territory.

"And abusive too! He not only abandons you but hits! I never too-" Dracula said before D tackled on him and started choking the Master Vampire. He wasn't thinking straight.

"Shut up! Shut that fanged trap of yours!" D growled. Dracula laughed through the choking. He wrapped his hands around D's throat and started constricting his airway right back.

**Doris**

Her precious moment would not last, it seemed. No sooner had D come to her side when the animosity between father and son commenced. She looked on helplessly as they threw back verbal jabs at each other- it was only then did D take things up a notch when he punched Dracula, wrenching them both away from her during her moments of need. "S-stop it," she managed to choke out from the pain. She could feel the comforters beneath her soaking wet with water and the warm sensation of blood trickling from her womanhood.

Even with her feeble attempts to choke out pleas for them to stop, they ignored her and continued to fight. Sobs escaped her, and she did nothing to stop them, her voice wailing from the despair and the pain. "Please... stop it..," she cried out, her voice barely a whisper. Then, the most searing pain assaulted her as she could feel her baby wanting to get out. Doris screamed, shrieked and wailed for all this to stop. There was no way she could do this on her own-they needed to stop.

"AUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH" her voice, hopefully, would bring them back to her senses-but that wasn't all- she could feel her folds dilating to their max and she pushed as hard as she could. "Please, oh god please...help me, help me," she sobbed. Her body was covered in sweat, blood covered her thighs and the bed and whatever other liquid came squirting out as she began to deliver her baby.

**D**

D and Dracula had tumbled off the bed; D's hat gone flying, his cape had even fallen off. It wasn't until Doris wailed and the smell of blood hit them both. Both males ceased their physical pissing contest. Releasing one another they ran to Doris's side… well D did; Dracula went back between her legs to see that the baby was starting to crown.

"Oh your doing good, my dear. Keep going. I'm starting to see the head." Dracula said with a smile. "Come on my little granddaughter, come on out."

"Push when you feel the contractions and breath Doris," D stated, his concern for Doris and his child showing through. Only one problem; concerned for Doris, he had gotten close to a pregnant woman giving birth, and his long hair was within Doris's reach.

**Doris**

Doris had to remind herself to breath; the pain was excruciating; she could feel her vagina stretching, but in the most painful way. She was vaguely aware that D had come by her side. Gritting her teeth for one last contraction, she screamed out and slammed her head into the pillows behind her. Panting, she tried to sit up, but it was impossible; she had a full view of her bulging stomach and her legs spread to either side of Dracula. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Her yells were directed to Dracula right now; she at this very moment, she wanted to tear into something or to grab something until she could rip it apart.

Doris turned her head in D's direction, her lips pulled back in a snarl and her teeth clenched tight, grinding against each other. "Don't talk to me, you son of a bitch! I'm going to fucking kill you when this is over," she seethed. It was the pain talking-her rational mind packed its bags and headed out the window. D's hair was very close to her, and this only angered her more; the last thing she wanted was anything to touch her. "!" this, by far was the worst yet-she needed something to grab, to twist in her hands while she began to push her baby out. Again with D's hair-she grabbed a fistful and pulled with all her might. Doris didn't care if she pulled them right out-as of now, causing someone else pain was all she could think of. It was fourtunate for Dracula that he was in between her legs, and there was no way she could get to him in her position, nor in her condition.

Pushing and breathing, she gave one final push and one more blood-curdling scream before the pain was no more and a baby's cry broke out. She slumped back onto the bed, her body covered in sweat and blood. Her fingers were still clenching D's hair, but she loosened them a bit, some strands still clung to her clammy hands.

**D**

D winced at first when his hair was grabbed before a silent scream had his mouth opening wide. Dear god she could be scary! Doris was actually frightening the dhampir…well at least for a little bit, until the cry of a newborn ripped through the room and D looked down the bed at his father.

"Oh isn't she beautiful. A healthy baby girl," Dracula said as he grabbed a towel and wrapped the newborn up in it. He carefully handed Doris the child, before assisting with the last small push of getting the afterbirth out. It wouldn't take much. The blood was getting to the Master Vampire and D, whose eyes were blazing crimson now just like his fathers.

The two, especially when D didn't have his hat and cloak on, looked so very alike. Though D did look more like Mina, the resemblance D had to his father was uncanny.

Speaking of the dhampir, he was just in shock at the tiny being in Doris's arms. His lips were slightly parted, conflicted emotion running through his eyes along with the hunger for blood that had been triggered. And he had gone silent and still.

"Well my dear," Dracula said after he had cleaned up as much as he could with the others on the bed. He put everything unneeded, like the afterbirth and blood soaked sheets in the bucket and set it at the bedside. He sat down on the other side of Doris and looked down to his granddaughter. "What are you going to name her?" Dracula asked gently.

D's eyes flickered back to their cold blue hue. His eyes narrowed as he saw Dracula move in on his woman and his child. His family! A faint hiss issued from him before his sword flew to his open right hand and in a flash of silver had the blade against Dracula's throat. "Get away from my family," D growled like a animal.

"My family as well. And this is my home." Dracula said calmly the blade pressing in pretty deep but it hadn't cut him yet. D wasn't shaking either, he never did.

"I don't care. Get away from my family," D hissed. "You stopped being apart of any family when you left me and mother."

"She betrayed me. I was taken from you, get it straight in that thick head of yours boy." Dracula growled.

"If it wasn't for your existence I wouldn't have had to watch her die." D growled back his voice raised.

"I'm not having this argument with you again." Dracula growled back.

**Doris**

Doris sat up some and carefully took her daughter from Dracula; she was so small and so beautiful. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and a tired smile on her face. She felt the bed dip down a bit when Dracula took his place on her other side- a name. She would need to name her child. Thoughts of Mina in the laboratory resurfaced in her mind, and Doris came up with her daughter's name. "Annabelle. Annabelle Mina Lang," she said, her voice was worn with fatigue and her throat sore from all the screaming.

Once again, this moment could not last-not even for five minutes; D and Dracula went on the offensive, bickering back and forth about their past. Annabelle started to cry and Doris became really upset. She drew the line when D took up his sword again-this would have to stop, and it would right now. "Enough!" she shouted. "I will not have this behaviour in front of my daughter-and if you had any ounce of respect, you would have realized that I went through hells of pain just now. Do not get me upset again, do you hear me?"

Turning her attention back to Annabelle, Doris rocked her in her arms, cooing at her, and trying to calm her down. Doris' fingers trailed over her cheeks, humming the same lullaby tune she had sung before to Dracula.

**D**

D looked to Doris like she was nuts but he soon shed that emotion from his face and withdrew his sword. He set it besides the bed next to him and looked to Annabelle who was crying. His baby girl was crying. D's rage was exchanged for regret and concern.

"Don't cry," D said gently, still mechanically to his own child. It was as if he didn't know how to respond exactly. He was torn and that was clear. He wanted to rip his father a new one, but at the same time he almost wanted to condemn himself over what he had put Doris through. And no just his recent actions but the labor the birth, not being there...and the fact that he now had a child and was following in his fathers footsteps.

"I didn't mean it." D said, not even knowing what it was that he hadn't meant. D frowned at little Annabelle as he got closer and reached out his hand to touch her tiny cheeks and wipe away her tears. She had tears though…they stained pink, they looked more like mortal tears. Of course the child was only a quarter Noble. But she would still need to feed, though she could probably hold out longer than D usually did.

"Why don't you let her father hold dear little Annabelle?" Dracula smirked his eyes on D the entire time. The emotion that was flickering in those eyes, sorrow, confusion, anger, love, concern, it had him laughing in his head. The cold wall was being broken down by a seven pound female who was no more than a few minutes old. Oh she'd be ruling him in no time.

**Doris**

Her gaze was trained on D, who seemed to be so out of place. His movements didn't seem like his own, but Doris could see that he was putting an effort into stepping into his new shoes as a father. Doris never imagined that she would be the mother of his child; the time when he left her and Dan after the Count's destruction, she had every reason to know that she would never see him again. A few years later, she was in his father's home, cradling their child. Doris felt bad at her snappish behaviour; she remembered the sorrow in D's eyes when they first met. Perhaps now with Annabelle, that sorrow would be lifted, little by little.

"You're a father now, D...I can understand, especially in your case," she whispered. She watched him as he wiped away his daughter's tears, her heart softening at the sight. "We're going to make this work, I promise." She leaned in a bit and placed a kiss on the side of his mouth, her lips lingering on his skin. She nodded slightly to Dracula, even if she wasn't looking at him, and carefully handed Annabelle to D. She had complete confidence in D that he would make a good father.

**D**

D cradled Annabelle like she was made of glass. He shifted so he was sitting against the beds head board and had his daughter in his arms securely and fully supporting her, though not moving a damned muscle.. well barely. He was at least forgetting to breath most of the time…something he didn't exactly need though.

Father.. when Doris said that it sent a chill down his spine. No.. history was repeating itself. What was he doing? They were going to be hunted, killed. The child abandoned or worse, destroyed. No, he couldn't let that happen. D inhaled sharply at his own thoughts and his eyes quickly darted around the room in paranoia as he drew Annabelle closer to him without hurting her. His aura quickly became hostile but for a different reason. While the air chilled and D was looking down at Annabelle, his eyes occasionally darting to the window, doorway, or Dracula. Only one thought was running through his head and it was clear in his eyes. Anyone who touched his daughter, his family was a dead man.

"My dear while my son is…coming to terms with being a father," Dracula said as he leaned in and whispered in Doris ear. Something that had D on alert and watching the two. "Would you like some assistance to the bathroom to clean yourself? I have a new set of clothes you can change into if you desire?" Dracula said as he looked over to D with a smirk.

"Your never going to let her out of the house with that look. This will take some adjusting for you. And with the whole world against you, just how it was for me." Dracula added before he turned back to Doris. "You should have one shot-maybe two to get what you need from your home. I suggest the child and D stay out of sight. But I can go with you to aid you in packing your things."

**Doris**

Doris felt D's aura reach ten-fold as he held Annabelle; becoming like a statue, nearly unmoving, and his eyes darting around the room frantically. She nearly laughed, but the situation reminded her that it would be unwise. Doris didn't have a full account on D's past, but from her brief discoveries, most of them from her lover's mouth, she kept her emotions in check. At mention of getting clean and new, warm clothes, Doris turned her head towards Dracula and nodded.

It was true; it would be hard for her to go back home and gather what she needed. This also meant that her farm would have to be left behind. She wondered what would happen to the animals- but soon thought that the Jameson family, who recently moved in not too far from her, were just getting started on their farm. She would leave a note for them, informing that the farm was there's. They were a well-respected family, and their sons would help Doris on the farm when she was short-handed.

"Can we leave tomorrow evening? I can't find any energy to leave tonight." She slowly turned her body and swung her legs gingerly so that her feet were touching the floor. Remaining seated for several moments, she grabbed Dracula by his arm and pulled herself up and leaned into him. She may have just given birth, but she would in no way depend on D or Dracula for every whim.

**D**

"Of course, my dear," Dracula said with a smile as he helped Doris up and she leaned into him.

"We aren't staying here," D retorted suddenly as he looked up from Annabelle.

Dracula shifted his position and picked Doris up off of the floor bridal style. Something D narrowed his eyes at and didn't seem to like too much.

"Are you going to make the mother of your child ride back on a uncomfortable horse, in broad daylight carrying your child back to a town that will stake you, cut you up into pieces, burn you, and scatter your ashes-and probably do the same to her? Or you can man up, swallow your pride and stay here for some time." Dracula smirked.

"Where are you taking her?" D hissed lightly.

"A bath. You have a choice. Relinquish the child to me, or Doris." Dracula stated plainly.

He didn't need to say anything more than that. He carried Doris to the bathroom which connected to the room she was in. The water turned on by itself, a nice hot bath for the woman. Once the tub was full the water ceased pouring from the faucet and Dracula gently set Doris inside.

D stayed with little Annabelle, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the child's head. As he did though, that baby smell hit his nose and invaded his senses. Closing his eyes, D stated like that; the tip of his nose touching his daughter's head, just breathing in her baby scent. A scent that invoked strong feelings of being a parent. A animalistic urge to produce and protect the young. It was soft, and slight but slowly D's lips started to curl up into the faintest of smiles.

"Don't mind him, Doris. It will take a lot of adjustment for him. Though, I assure you, no one else could protect you and Annabelle with such valor," Dracula said as he handed Doris the soap and a loofa. "He has never forgiven me for what happened. He blames Mina's death on me. His existence on me. I on the other hand cant hate the boy, I never could. He's the only good I've done in the world." Dracula smirked.

"And now…he's finding himself in my shoes-something he never wanted and yet longed for at the same time, deep down. But…he has a lot of hate for me, my dear. That's why you rarely see him smile," Dracula said before adding, which by now he was kneeling by the side of the bathtub and just talking gently while Doris bathed.

"That, and like all immortals who have lived for a long time, you either have a permanent frown upon your lips-or in my case-you've lost your mind ages ago." Dracula chuckled lightly as he tapped his own head with his finger. "Loneliness takes its toll, and most of us, well, at least me and him, resigned our fate to never having a normal life like a mortal's. Also why I envy your kind." Dracula smirked. "That and you can go where I cant…"

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Some OOC, but hey, it's fan fiction. Oh, and in case if any of you are confused, Dracula's character is that from _Hellsing_; D's father (in this story) is the No Life King from Hirano's series, which plays into the part of Kikuchi's _Vampire Hunter D_'s Sacred Ancestor. Hope this clears up the confusion.

**Disclaimer:** Should of had this in the previous chapter, but I don't own anything.

* * *

**Doris**

The hot water did wonders to her body; sinking further into the water, she let heat wash over her, sighing in pure bliss. Doris took the soap from Dracula and started to wash her body. Her muscles were still sore, but she needed to get clean. There was also the matter of her wanting to lose the baby weight she had gained during her pregnancy. Perhaps working in the gardens would help her do that.

His voice filled the room, still rich and sensual, and Doris found her eyelids getting heavy. "I'm more than grateful that he has chosen this-even if I tended to be too demanding at times-had I not, we wouldn't be here. She wouldn't be here." Her eyes were suddenly alight, gazing straight at him. "I had seen him smile once-both my brother and I." Her body was completely submerged within the water, save her head. His gentle voice and his comforting darkness made her feel safe; she had no qualms about staying here for a while. "It's a shame that he hates you-I know first hand how stubborn he can be-but he seems to bend to my will. I shouldn't call it that, but I've found that when I want something, he can't deny me. Has any other woman held this much sway over him?"

She lowered her head at the mention of loneliness. Doris was all too familiar with it-even if hers was hardly a fraction compared to Dracula's and D's. It was all the same. "You two won't be lonely anymore-we're staying, I don't care what D says. I think you have the right to spend time with your granddaughter. Had you wanted to, you could have killed me on the spot when you came to my house, and since you didn't, I trust you-Annabelle will trust you-with our lives."

**D**

"Stubborn, strong, he keeps people away so he won't get hurt. Though we have different methods, and I have come to enjoy the heartbreak from time to time. D and I are a lot a like. Though you'll never hear him admit that," Dracula said gently.

"He listens to most women who put their foot down. It's in his nature…like it is mine. But add to that, your beauty. And your spirit reminds me of Mina's. If I did believe in reincarnation, I'd say your his mother reborn. I'm sure that accounts for a lot of the hold you have over him." Dracula chuckled lightly.

"And, no I wont kill you, nor will I harm the child…but eventually you must let me have a taste of your blood my dear," Dracula said with a grin. "Or it will drive me insane," he said before he paused. "Not that I'm not there already, but further down the rabbit hole, Alice." Dracula chuckled.

"You will have to let us fight though-at some point. Don't worry, I cant die, and I'm not entirely sure if he could kill me. Not that he doesn't have the skill…it's more of the heart driving it." Dracula added.

D came into view of the doorway of the bathroom, he was still holding little Annabelle in his arms. "Where are your medical blood packets?" D asked plainly.

"Oh? Who says I'm willing to share? And actual blood? not going to start her off on those God forsaken-" Lightning and thunder cracked outside, during broad daylight, at the word a forsaken soul spoke. "-freeze dried blood capsules?" Dracula teased with a smile.

D looked away from Dracula and scowled, he gritted his teeth seeming to hold back something before he answered. "She needs to keep her strength up." D forced out. "Where are they?"

"Where else? In my lair...where my coffin lies." Dracula explained with a grin.

**Doris**

Doris turned her head sharply towards Dracula; saying that she was akin to D's mother, his Mina, in more ways than one, sent chills through her body. She could never match up to that beauty-even if it was suspended in a large glass test tube. "I'm known to have my way-a result of working hard and not depending on others... until he came," she added the last bit in a whisper. She could remember that day inside the barn; she was having trouble lifting up the milking cans, all because she had found someone she could depend on. Back then, Doris knew that D wouldn't be staying with them forever-and now, both of them were parents. Doris wondered if D would bring them along with him during his travels.

She pursed up her lips and shook her head; "There's no way you're coming at me, thinking you can take my blood. I've given you a granddaughter, that is enough. Fight if you must, but if Annabelle gets upset over it, you'll have me to answer to." D was near the doorway, asking where the medical blood packs were-Doris went wide-eyed, her body giving a small jump when thunder resounded outside. She propped herself up and easing out of the tub. "She's not going to start on that-can't she have some milk?" Not caring about her nakedness, Doris walked towards D, her legs still unstable, and stood in front of him. "She'll drink my milk for now," she said in a soft but firm tone of voice.

**D**

"I just wanted a taste my dear nothing more…sheesh." Dracula sighed and got up, he stood behind Doris ready to catch her if she fell back in her weary state.

"She can, but she will also need blood. Unless you want her to get sick and die. And when she starts to teethe be careful." Dracula added. "I did tell you before Doris, or at least hinted to the fact: you're in our world now," Dracula said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry Doris…," D said gently. "This is why I didn't want to-" D stopped himself and shut up. Why he didn't want to get close to her, bed her, get her pregnant. She was a mortal entering a Noble's world. A fawn going into the lions den.

"Anyways…," Dracula said with a roll of his eyes, "You can ignore my advice and do as you like, my dear. Or you can face facts. You just gave birth to a quarter breed monster. Little Annabelle will need to feed on the blood of mortals. While she will be able to keep her hunger in check, longer than D can, she will have immunity to most vampire things as well, resistance to sunlight, but that doesn't make her unstoppable. When it comes down to it, my dear," Dracula said as he leaned in close to Doris.

"She will be just as vulnerable as anyone else. The sunlight will make her sick- especially in the early years. Her hunger for blood will remain. Her powers…lessened but still strong. She may look human, but she isn't. Remember that," Dracula said before he straightened himself.

**Doris**

"You're talking about my daughter-whose not even a day old. I-" she was at a loss for words. What they had said was true-even a quarter vampire, she still had the blood of one nonetheless. Looking at D dead on, she nodded her defeat-Dracula's words burdening her. She would never consider in harming her daughter, even over something as simple as what to feed her. "I understand," she whispered. Rain had started to splat against the windows and the sky was shrouded in a light gray. The weather had been like this when D had come to stay with her, eight months ago.

"Give her to me; I'll feed her until you get the blood packs," her voice suddenly taught. "C-could we mix them together? She's also part human..." her question was directed towards Dracula. Doris had the distinct feeling that she had offended him when she had refused him her blood. He had done so much for her already; letting her stay here when the world could have torn them apart and helping her birth Annabelle.

Shaking her head, she leaned into D, resting her head against his strong shoulder, Annabelle's head was towards her. "She has your eyes, D. Looking up at her lover, she brought her hand to his head, her fingers digging into his hair; strands falling loosely through them. "Sorry about before." There was a small smile on her face and she leaned back into D. "Could you get them?," she asked Dracula, "I want to spend some time with my daughter and," she paused her, her heart skipping a beat, "my lover."

**D**

Dracula clucked his tongue and grinned. Guess he was taking the long way around. "Of course you can," Dracula said before his image faded before their eyes. He was hungry anyways, and now was as good a time as ever to let the two be and get something to drink.

"I've dealt with worse." D stated as a mere observation. He did battle Nobles…hair pulling wasn't that harsh. Lover…it sounded childish and D didn't like it. "You should finish your bath." D stated before adding. "Or at least get dressed," D said to her.

"This was the room Mina stayed in while she was with child. There should still be clothing in the wardrobe and there should be a robe around here somewhere as well as towels." D stated again disconnecting himself in his speech that he was, back in the house…the castle that he grew up in.

"He is partially wrong; she won't need that much blood. I did not," D said with a light frown as he reflected on his past.

**Doris**

Nodding her head, she went into the washroom and found a plush bathrobe. Looking through the drawers, she found a white nightgown-well, it was more a slip, but it reached past her feet and had a low v-shaped cut on the back- just stopping shy of her behind. Slipping on the robe on and some slippers she had found she came back towards D. For some reason, she could tell that he didn't like what she called him. He's more than my lover, she thought. She took Annabelle from D, and slipped the left sleeve of her robe and slip off, her breast exposed and sat down on a chair that was littered with cushions. Easing into the furniture, Doris brought Annabelle to her breast and let her daughter latch onto the nipple.

Doris took in every word he said as she continued to feed their daughter. Her eyes were on Annabelle, a smile on her face. When D had finished speaking, silence reigned over the room, save for the sucking sounds and the small noises Annabelle made while she fed. "You were right-both were. I keep on forgetting that this isn't my world." She lifted her gaze from Annabelle and looked at D. Something had been bothering her. "I know you didn't like what I said...I think we're past the stage where we're just lovers. What are we, D?" Doris knew she had put him on the spot-but she needed to know from him-to hear him actually say what he truly felt. His actions proved time and time again, but this time Doris wanted to hear him.

**D**

D followed after Doris only to kneel down and watch Annabelle suckle from Doris's breast. The act seemed…odd. Thoughts of him doing that to Doris, but it having a whole other meaning ran through his head. He wondered…if while the child was asleep they could… But no not here, not in this place. There were too many bombarding memories that kept D on high alert. Not to mention his father was lurking around every damned corner.

But the blood from the birthing had teased his bloodlust; the battles he had been in had drained him during those eight months. It was time for much needed rest, a break. And, yet he knew he wouldn't get it here..

When Doris mentioned about her noticing his discomfort with her statement earlier he steeled his expression. He didn't like others reading him either.. When she asked him what they were he was silent for awhile longer before speaking.

"Bonded..." D said gently but didn't elaborate.

_~It's not until you drink his blood, my dear, that you two are husband and wife. For now, you may as well say you are soul mates. Intertwined lovers.~ _Dracula's voice whispered in Doris's head. He wasn't in the room; he didn't need to be to hear what was going on in his castle.

**Doris**

She lowered her head again to look at Annabelle, who was still feeding from her mother. She didn't notice it at first, but there were some strands of auburn hair on her little head. Annabelle's eyes were closed and her hands were close to her small body, which was still wrapped in the warm blanket. After she had her fill, Doris would wash her and then possibly call it a night- even though it wasn't even the afternoon yet. Out of the corner of her eye, Doris saw D kneel down in front of her, watching her feed Annabelle. She saw his gaze fixedly on her breast and on their daughter's mouth. "Maybe later," she said, a tired smile on her face. She had not forgotten the intense moments of pleasure D had given her, and now that she started to think about them, there was a good chance that she'd be asking for more.

His response to her question left a void in her heart. Bonded. It wasn't enough. He might as well have told her he loved her and then left-that's what it felt like. She was going to say something when all of a sudden Dracula's voice whispered in her head. So, that's what she needed to do? Today didn't seem like a good day to do it, but perhaps in a few, she would consider it. You're talking about drinking blood here, Doris, her mind chastised her. There was also the good chance that D wouldn't let her- he'd think his blood too contaminated for her to drink from him. Whether he would or wouldn't, Doris was not satisfied with simply being "bonded".

**D**

"What?" D questioned gently as he noticed Doris was ready to speak but didn't utter a word. Unlike his father D usually refrained from reading ones thoughts…well at least he didn't say anything about it if and when he did.

"I found it." Dracula chuckled as he entered the room wheeling along with him a old style portable crib for newborns. He put it beside Doris and smiled down at the baby. "You should like sleeping in your father's tiny bed." Dracula smiled to Annabelle. "It was D's when he was little." Dracula added. It was complete with blankets and a tiny pillow and a small teddy bear that used to be D's. On the inner head board of the crib was the name Dracula II written on it, D's true name.

"And this," Dracula said as he produced a baby bottle, full of crimson liquid. He also produced a cute baby binkie that he had cleaned off and sanitized. He offered them to Doris.

D just looked at them, conflicted on the objects of his past that had been brought up so suddenly.

**Doris**

Shaking her head slightly, Doris continued to watch Annabelle. It was such a comfort to have her loved ones here with her-all except Dan. He still wrote to her, but his letters had become few and far in between. When she would return home to fetch whatever she needed, she would write a letter with her new location- only when she would get permission from Dracula first. Speaking of the Sacred Ancestor, he came back into the room, and with him he brought various objects and furniture. Doris couldn't help but smile and chuckle softly as he went onto the explaining that all of this had belonged to D.

But what really got her eyes open wide was D's real name. It seemed he was named after his father, which wasn't uncommon on the Frontier; she had done the same- Annabelle's middle name was D's mother's name. She had done this out of respect, and since she didn't get any negative reaction at all from either one of them, she had no reason to worry. Dracula's episode back in the laboratory had her thinking about it, and it seemed fitting that his granddaughter be named after her.

"These will do just fine. I think we'll leave tomorrow evening for my house. I have some clothes for her that I'll want to bring, and there are a few matters of business that I need to attend to while I am there." Reaching out with one arm and cradling Annabelle close to her body with the other, she took the bottle and placed it on the bedside table. If Annabelle became hungry later one, she would feed her daughter the bottle's contents.

Doris's stomach began to growl softly-she had not eaten since yesterday morning, and with all the energy she spent giving birth, Doris would need to keep up her strength. Tonight would be a long night. This behaviour would have been strange to any other women on the Frontier; women who had just given birth needed at least a full day to recover, and would usually be resigned to their beds, their family at their beck and call. But Doris seemed to be the exception, which didn't bother her in the least. No doubt she was still tired, and with tonight and with many other nights to come, she would remain tired.

Annabelle began to shift and inch within her arms, telling Doris that her daughter had enough. Removing her away from her breast, Doris propped Annabelle against her shoulder and began to softly rub her small back. Along with feeding and getting up in the middle of the night, she would be changing diapers as well. But considering she had helped her father raise Dan, she was more than savvy when it came to such things. However, she didn't know if D was able to do these things. It would be up to her to teach him. An image of D trying to change a diaper appeared in her mind, and she giggled softly.

**D**

Dracula smiled to Doris, he found her thoughts amusing and the child in her arms adorable. But it was late; about mid-afternoon and he was tired. He also noted Doris's hunger and fatigue.

"I'm going to have one of my trusted servants bring you up something to eat," Dracula said gently. "In the crib are some cloth diapers, if you need anything else just ask. I'll be listening, asleep or not." Dracula grinned before he leaned in and placed a kiss on Doris's forehead, much to D's dislike.

"It's tiring staying up during the day, so I'll be in my coffin until nightfall," Dracula said as his form started to fade away like a ghost. "I'll have to admit this has been all quiet fun." He chuckled before he disappeared.

Not long after the Master Vampire disappeared, a young male entered the room pushing a cart full of food, enough for one. The previous buffet had been cleared away while Doris and Dracula were playing tourist in his castle.

The male was scrawny as hell, his outfit that of a Nazi Germany and a Swastika arm band on his upper arm. Messy blond hair adorned his head, along with a pair of large cat ears. The boys cat eyes were crimson in color and he had to be no more than 17 years of age.

"Guten Tag! Mein name ist Schrodinger. If you need anything just ask," He said in a thick German accent as he set the cart by Doris and smiled, leaning forward slightly he had his hands behind his back once he let go of the cart.

"No, now go away," D said as he got up and moved the crib besides the bed. He grabbed one of the cloth diapers and set the rest on the bedside stand. Returning to Doris, D looked to her and then down at the child. "I can take her while you eat," D said gently.

**Doris**

Doris nodded to Dracula's departure, but in his place, a new face emerged. He was a young boy, probably no older than seventeen years old, and was pushing a cart filled with food. His appearance, to say the least, would have raised eyebrows, but Doris was more than accustomed with the characters inside a Noble's castle. However, this was the first person she saw aside from D and Dracula. He called himself Schrodinger, a name Doris would have a hard time trying to pronounce at first, but his personality was very lively-something she enjoyed.

"Thank you," she said, however, her good mood was slightly doused when D ordered him away. She wanted to protest on his cold behaviour, but stopped herself from saying anything. Annabelle had given a small burp, which meant that Doris could start eating. Handing her over to D, she got up from the armchair and grabbed a napkin and placed some fruit on it and began to eat. She had noticed that D took out a cloth diaper; a thought of D changing diapers flittered through her head, and she had to put a hand over her mouth to contain her laughter. The almighty Vampire Hunter D-changing diapers! But the image also brought one of serenity to Doris. She imagined her small family, living in a cottage somewhere in the rural and mountainous parts of the Frontier.

"D...are you still going to hunt vampires?" Doris knew it was a stupid question, but who could blame her? They had a child now-not to mention that both mother and daughter were extremely vulnerable at this moment. Her life had been decided-she made the choice to be bound to D-and she would be damned if she ever thought of taking it all back.

"I know you're not too keen on staying here, but we have to-at least for now. But...", she couldn't continue-the answer he would give her would be all too clear. D couldn't live a life of peace, and even if they had managed to find it, death would follow them, if not by outsiders, then from within her small family.

**D**

D took Annabelle from Doris and laid the child on the bed. Unwrapping her from the towel she had been put in. D was about to grab a washcloth when, one Doris asked him a question, two she stated an obvious little tidbit but hadn't finished her sentence and three...

Schrodinger appeared at his side lightning quick with a warm wet wash cloth and a snug jumper baby outfit D used to wear. It was light purple in color and Mina had at one time stitched a tiny bat into the fabric on the back. Schrodinger smiled out of amusement, his ears twitching cutely…where had D seen that smile before? Before D could reflect on it he took the items from the cat boy with a narrowed gaze and turned back to his daughter. She was at least calming, soothing to look at and watch even.

By the time D responded to Doris's question it had been a few minutes of silence hanging in the air.

"Eventually, yes," D answered Doris's first question. Though he hadn't given a time frame. Most likely when the child could walk...that would be a few years.

"This place is only temporary. We will find something that better suits...our needs." D stated as he finished cleaning baby Annabelle up. That he could do; like cleaning a wound victim, or himself. After drying Annabelle off, D grabbed the diaper and frowned at it. Had he ever done this before?

Schrodinger's purring.. literal loud purring and smile broke D's concentration on which way the diaper should go on his baby girl.

"Stop it, your irritating," D said to the boy. "And I thought I told you to leave." D added with a narrowed gaze.

"Zt'ats not how you do ist." Schrodinger purred. "Und I don't have to leave until die Fraulien tells me to." Schrodinger smiled.

D glared at him like he was going to cut off the boy's ears.

**Doris**

Doris popped a grape into her mouth and watched as D laid Annabelle on the bed, her little form moving slightly. A tired smile was on her face. Her daughter was so calm-she remembered Dan, and how he had been during his infancy. Since their mother died right after his birth, it was mainly up to Doris to take care of him. Their father never really got the hang of changing diapers, or singing lullabies-it was funny when he did try though-in his booming voice, and it would only make Dan cry instead of falling asleep. She watched on as D held a diaper in his hand.

About to intervene, Schrodinger beat her to it, however, the young boy's intentions were not reciprocated. It was instinct, right off the bat, that Doris knew D did not welcome the boy's presence. Getting up from her chair once more, she came to stand by D. "I'll take it from here, thank you for all that you've done," she said and ruffled Schrodinger's hair. Turning back to D, she leaned against his left side, folding her hands atop his shoulders and rested her head on them. "Do you know how to change a diaper?" It was so hard not to laugh, but at the same time it filled her heart with joy at just watching him tackle fatherhood.

**D**

"Mrow…alright." Schrodinger frowned but smiled when his hair was ruffled. "Aufviedersehen Fraulien und Mein Furher," Schrodinger said cheerfully as he looked to Doris and then D. "Guten Nacht die Kinder." Schrodinger said before he disappeared in plain sight. But he didn't fade, more just blinked out of existence.

When the cat was gone D, looked to the door of the room as it closed with a slight breeze. Even though the windows were closed, D relaxed slightly as he looked to Doris. "I think I can manage..." D stated as he started trying to put the diaper on his baby girl. It took his a try or two but he got it pretty quick. Securing it around the child.

D then grabbed the jumper and slipped it under the child before trying to get her feet and arms into the different holes. Annabelle didn't seem to want to cooperate. Which only had Ds brow furrowing in irritation. He managed three limbs in before he got to the fourth when two others would pop out.

**Doris**

Doris gave a quick look where Schrodinger had disappeared and then turned her attention back to D and to Annabelle. She nodded and continued to watch as he attempted to place the diaper on their daughter. Securing it, he then started to put the pajamas on Annabelle, but this was proving more difficult than the diaper. D would manage to place both arms and one leg, but through Annabelle's squirming, he would have to start all over again. A sudden tension raced through her; not that she didn't trust D, but he had super-human strength, and even though she knew he could be gentle- this sudden change in having a child was alien to him. Doris feared that he might lose himself in irritation.

Mentally shaking those thoughts away, Doris wondered where that had come from. But a nagging feeling rose within her and Doris couldn't help it. "Here-I'll do it," she said softly. Pushing him aside gently, she resumed putting Annabelle in her pajamas, securing her daughter and buttoning her up. She then took a small tuque that came with the clothing and placed in gently over her small head. You're worried- worried that he might kill the child out of irritation over a simple thing as trying to get her pajamas on. This was the result of her nagging feeling; D was new to fatherhood, but she was well prepared when it came to children. Doris was not familiar with D's past-not completely-and even though his relationship with Dan was a good one while he was staying with them during the Count Lee onslaught..._What is it? Can't finish your thoughts? _her mind was relaying dark thoughts-ones that she wished she never had.

She had picked up Annabelle in her arms, rubbing her back softly. She was beginning to cry, but Doris was trying to be quick about it so that she wouldn't. The sky outside was rapidly changing hues, which would mean night would be on its way. No longer hungry and quite tired, she cleaned out all the stuff within the crib and placed them on the small dresser. Placing Annabelle within, Doris then proceeded to draw the curtains, enclosing the room in near-complete darkness. "I'm going to bed-will you stay with me, please?" Doris would be much too tired to get up in the middle of the night when Annabelle started to cry.

**D**

D relinquished control when Doris asked to do it herself. Or rather told him and pushed him out of the way. He watched as Doris dressed the child and set her in the crib. He didn't know if he enjoyed the idea of having the child away from them while they slept in his fathers castle. With night time fast approaching, D's eye twitched at that thought...

When Doris asked him to stay, D nodded to her. "Give me a moment," D stated to her, the covers and sheets were still stained with blood. A simple stripping of the sheets, flip of the mattress and remaking of the bed with new sheets from the closet had the room and bed looking a new again.

Once D was done, and Doris had settled in D sat down besides her in the bed, he was about to stay above the covers when he could sense Doris's already oncoming protest to that and decided on slipping underneath the covers. He had slipped his boots off and pulled the crib closer to the bed.

While Doris fell asleep besides him, D stayed wide awake, his eyes on Doris and the crib that held his child. His mind wasn't going to rest; not with all this sinking in, and he'd be on alert for his father coming to appear at any time during the night.

Surprisingly, Dracula hadn't shown up. He had gone on a feeding frenzy, not that this mattered to either D or Doris or even the child who barely knew he existed. But D had noted Dracula's carriage going at night and coming back in the wee hours of the morning.

D had moved as well in the middle of the night while Doris was sleeping. The child had made the softest coo that had him leaving Doris embrace and going to the crib to pick the child up. Feeding the child the bottle of blood, which aroused his own bloodlust, D ended up in the chair in the room, holding Annabelle in his arms and staying awake most of the night until dawn came and sleep finally took him.

D's sword rested besides the chair he was in, and in his sleep he had managed to stay leaned back in that chair with Annabelle in his arms secure and safe.

**Doris**

Doris waited while D changed the bed linens and flipped over the mattress. A slight blush stained her face at the mess she made and looked to Annabelle, sleeping in the crib, so soundly. She smiled and when D was done, climbed into bed. Whether D knew it or not, she would have protested if he remained above the covers, and it was good on him that he slipped beneath them. Latching onto him and burrowing deeper into his powerful frame, Doris fell asleep instantly.

When she awoke, it was the crack of dawn and she had somehow managed to take up the entire bed. Noticing D was no longer with her, she was about to protest when her eyes landed on his sleeping form in the armchair, Annabelle cradled in his arms. She melted with the sight, and started to tear up. Removing the covers and walking towards him, she stopped just a few centimetres away from them. Annabelle was awake, but she was quiet and did not make a sound. Her piercing blue eyes open wide and taking in everything around her. D's hair had managed to obscure his face and she gently brushed away his locks, trailing her fingers in a caress down his face. Leaning in, she placed a lingering kiss on his cool lips.

Taking Annabelle from his arms, Doris changed her daughter's diaper and with a new jumper and a small tuque. The was still some food left, but most of it had spoiled. "Schrodinger?" she whispered, trying her hardest to not wake up D-even though this was trivial since he probably sensed her waking up and taking Annabelle from him. "Schrodinger?" she whispered again.

**D**

D had awoken when Annabelle was taken from him. But he hadn't stirred, nor opened his eyes. So to anyone observing him, especially a mortal even if it was Doris. D would appear to still be asleep.

Schrodinger however appeared when Doris called his name a second time, he rubbed his eyes slightly before smiling to her. Hey he was a night creature as well. "Guten Tag Mein Fraulien. Vat can I do for you?" Schrodinger said in a whispered tone as he looked over to D, before looking back to Doris and the child.

**Doris**

"I'm sorry to bother you so early in the morning-but I need some soap for Annabelle-the ones in the washroom are too harsh for her skin. Also, I'd like a few more cloth diapers; we're running low here, and maybe some food. I'm sorry to be asking so much," she said in a soft voice. Annabelle started to mieck and squirm in her mother's arms, which either meant that she needed a change or was hungry-both seemed to be correct.

Before she would let Schrodinger leave, she had one last request for him. "Tell Dracula that we can leave tonight for Ransylva-he can take control of the situation, but I think it's best if it were only me and him." She went to the bed and started to change Annabelle's diaper. Grabbing one of the bottles that were filled, she fed her daughter. "Thank you again, Schrodinger-I'll try and make it up to you." Doris resumed feeding her daughter, and when she had her fill, just like yesterday, leaned Annabelle against her shoulder and began to rub her back gently. A nice burp escaped the child, and Doris put back on her little jumper.

Looking back at D, who appeared to be still asleep, she decided to leave him as such. Going to the window and drawing the curtains just an inch, she looked outside, Annabelle still in her arms. Once Schrodinger had brought what she requested, Doris would have liked to take Annabelle outside. Looking around the room, she went towards the small dresser where she had discarded most of the items from the crib. Upon inspection, she noticed that a thick blanket was amongst the items, as well as knit booties, socks, and mittens. Finding that all she would need for Annabelle was here, Doris would venture outside to the gardens.

**D**

"I vill catch up vith you. Vhy don't you take die Kinder out for ein valk? She schould be fine in die sunlight." Schrodinger smiled.

Schrodinger then nodded to Doris's requests and slipped out of the room. When he did and Doris left the room with Annabelle not soon after, D opened his eyes and grabbed his sword. He left the room himself and headed towards Dracula's lair.

It being daylight outside, the Master Vampire would be at a great disadvantage, not to mention he would be sleeping.

While D ventured about the castle on his own, Schrodinger returned to the room with soap and more cloth diapers. He took one cloth diaper with him along with a picnic basket he had made and headed out of the room to go find Doris.

Though it wasnt hard for Schrodinger had a naughty little secret and it was in that smile of his.

Appearing out in broad daylight, the Nazi cat boy -not that Doris knew what a Nazi was most likely.- stretched before his ears perked up at the sound of Doris and the newborn coming his way.

"Guten Tag!" He called out cheerfully as he waved his arm to get her attention here in the overgrown garden. "I brought some lunch und ein diaper. Oh can i change die kinder?" Schrodinger asked cheerfully.

Because of the child's blood she would be fine in the sunlight for a good while, and having just drank some blood from last night while Doris was asleep the child wouldn't need any for a few days. Breast milk on the other hand would be like most other babies, just a bit more spaced in between feedings. The child's skin coloring would be a combination of Ds and Doris's as well. She could very well pass for a mortal child.

"Und can I ask. How vere you thinkingt auf repaying me?" Schrodinger smiled slyly. "Cause I can think auf ein few vays," he said as his eyes flashed crimson and he looked to Doris's slender neck. A similar look the Master Vampire had give her before...

**Doris**

It was still lightly cloudy, but the sun was mostly out and the temperature outside was comfortable. Flowers were still in bloom, even if the official date of autumn was a few days away. Leaves had begun to change colours and a few of them had accumulated on the ground. Regardless of these signs, the air was crisp and fresh-even if the days were getting darker faster than usual. Doris saw Schrodinger wave at them and she made her way with Annabelle to the spot he had picked. Noticing that he had with him a picnic basket, and most of the food already set on the cloth and with whatever she would need for Annabelle already there, Doris sat herself down.

"This is lovely, Schrodinger," she said, a smile on her face. Doris had gone on picnics before-at times it would be just her and Dan, but she loved them nonetheless. Doris wondered if she could do this with D... but with the two of them alone- and perhaps a little more private. It had been almost a year since the two had done anything, but she had recently given birth- it would be best, for the both of them, if they waited- more so her, waited before anything else happened.

Doris picked up some strawberries and bit into it; the skin of the fruit letting way succulent juices flow into her mouth, and the tangy savour of the just-ripened fruit overcame her taste buds. Annabelle was secured in her arms, propped in her lap-one of the things she would need would be some sort of seat that she could place her in. Luckily for Doris, before she was confined to her house back in Ransylva, she had purchased one of those things. Not to mention that Doris would feel more comfortable in her own clothes than using someone else's-she felt like she was intruding-and it only made her feel worse that these belonged to D's mother. "Do you know how to change a diaper?"

At mention of her payment, which had completely escaped her mind, she was brought back to the topic when she noticed a peculiar glint go through Schrodinger's eyes. A slight fear began to build up inside her, but it quickly dispelled just as it had come. She was not amongst humans any longer, and most probably would avoid contact from them for a while. "Can I ask you something?" she watched on as Schrodinger changed Annabelle's diaper, "Dracula told me that I would have to drink D's blood in order for us to become husband and wife-I don't know how I should go about asking him-and I know he'll refuse. I don't have any problem with him drinking my blood," she brought her left hand to the spot where D had bitten her twice, and gently brushed her fingers against the same area, "but I know he'll never want me to drink his...how can I make him change his mind?"

**D**

"Javhol." Schrodinger smiled and took Annabelle to change her diaper. After he did that and while listening to Doris. Schrodinger played with Annabelle, making faces at her and brushing his soft ears against her cheeks which seemed to make her happy.

"Vell how about this," Schrodinger said a he looked up and to Doris. "How did you get him to sleep vith you? Your answer schould be there. How do you know he vill not vant you to drink his blood? Have you ever askedt?" Schrodinger asked as he picked up Annabelle and held her secure and close to him.

Just then there was some commotion in the castle. D wasn't happy; he had gone down into Dracula's lair to stake his father through the heart only to find, after he had driven his sword through the coffin's lid, that the Master Vampire wasn't there!

Now, coming out from the castle and running along the ground like a shadow D headed straight for Doris, Annabelle and Schrodinger...

His cold aura came first before he broke through the thick overgrowth and to the picnic area. His gaze narrowed and he withdrew his sword and pointed it at Schrodinger.

"Why aren't you in your coffin?" D stated coldly.

"Vhat are you talkingt about? I think your mistakingt me vith someone el-" Schrodinger started.

"Silence!" D hissed. "No games."

Schrodinger just smiled and chuckled lightly. "I don't know vhat your talkingt about."

**Doris**

Doris looked towards Schrodinger. Up until now, she had never questioned the language he used-since it was one she never heard before. Or perhaps she had when her father talked of his travels. It seemed she would also get her father's journal when she returned to Ransylva for her belongings. She looked on as Schrodinger changed Annabelle's diaper and began to play with her. Thoughts of when her family would finally find a place to call their own, away from death, away from those who condemned them- away from everything.

Doris opened her mouth to answer his question when all of a sudden she was engulfed in a sensation so cold, so malevolent that she nearly choked. Turning around abruptly, she saw D make his way through the foliage, his blade drawn and malice pouring from his eyes. Doris was rooted on the spot as D began to question Schrodinger-in turn, the cat boy was defending himself. Annabelle began to cry-or had been crying since her senses were greater than Doris's-even for a newborn-which then broke Doris out of this spell. Wasting no time in reaching for Annabelle, she got up and slowly backed away from the two-going in the same direction D had come from.

"It's alright; Mommy's here-don't cry, my love," she whispered to Annabelle. But it seemed that Annabelle would have none of it. D's aura was still thick in the air, which continued to make Doris's knees buckle. Her daughter's cries continued, escalating in volume to point of sheer lunacy. "Stop it," she whispered towards D. Her back brushed up against a tree, her strength completely gone. "Stop it, please," she tried again. Annabelle's cries mixed in with her soft sobs. "STOP IT!" she screamed out. Annabelle was cradled in her arms, her cries were still going but eased up a little.

**D**

D didn't stop, not at first. It wasn't until Doris screamed it out that D retracted his sword and turned towards her. "How can you tell me to stop something I have done my entire life?" D snapped at Doris. Snapped, an emotion, anger in that wall of nothingness that he usually put up. D blinked and his shoulders sank. He put his sword away and frowned. "I'm sorry..." D said, albeit a bit reluctantly but he apologized nonetheless.

A dark chuckle came from Schrodinger. A familiar laugh Doris had heard and D was all too familiar with. "Tried to stake me in my sleep, huh?" Dracula's voice came from Schrodinger. "Your just dying to chop off my head. Destroy me in every way possible. Hell I'm sure you would just settle for a few good punches to the face." Dracula's gentle drawl came from Schrodinger.

"Vell you von't get it. Not vith die fraulien around. Und you really schouldn't make die kinder cry," Schrodinger said as he stood up, his voice was back to his boyish tone. He brushed himself off and smiled to Doris.

**Doris**

He snapped at her...Doris was at a loss for what to do. She watched on silently as D apologized. Holding Annabelle close, she covered her small head with her hand, her tearful gaze still on D. She was never aware of how deep his hatred ran-but perhaps it was time for him to tell her. She turned her head towards Schrodinger-or who appeared to be Schrodinger, but with Dracula's voice. The airs on the back of her neck stood on end with his drawling dark voice. His voice melted away to bring back Schrodinger's chirpy tone, but Doris's nerves were frayed. She was still reeling from D's aura, and the stunt Dracula/Schrodinger pulled only made things worse.

Ignoring Schrodinger's smile, Doris turned back to D. What would she say to him? He was right-hunting vampires was all he knew, and taking that away from him would leave him empty-but what about her? What about Annabelle? These questions became impossible to voice, and she felt naked and weak before him. Would she want some time away from D? He had been absent during her pregnancy-would it make her feel better if she were to distance herself from him? Doris had a feeling that D would comply with that-after all, he had tried many times to do the same to her.

There was nothing she could say to him. She stood up and headed towards the castle. Doris wouldn't know what to say to him-D had said he would stop hunting vampires, but she did not know when. Upon reaching her room, she checked to see if Annabelle needed a diaper change. With that clear, she placed her in the crib and brought it next to the armchair, where Doris took a seat and stared off into space, making sure she was aware of her surroundings and of Annabelle next to her in the crib.

**D**

As soon as Doris was inside the castle sounds of battle erupted outside. Fighting in the daylight wouldn't benefit either of them. It would take longer to heal, more of their strength to fight, their abilities cut in half, not to mention the toll it would take on their muscles and overall energy for the day.

The death match started outside, blade cutting into flesh. Gunshots erupting to meet the metal clang of D's weapon. Blood was spilt and in the end it didn't last long. About a hour before the two were breathing heavy and barely able to stand, with one last slice that sent Dracula's head flying and a sickening crunch of bone as D split Dracula's rib cage as he pierced the Master Vampires heart with his sword...D left the corpse there and headed inside.

A crack of lightning ensued and the sky above Dracula's castle darkened suddenly. Dripping with blood D entered the room Doris and Annabelle were in. He had a few good gaping wounds that were just now healing. He was covered in his and his father's blood and he was breathing heavy.

**Doris**

Lighting and thunder mixed in with the gunshots and the screech of the blade both men wielded in order to fight. She did not leave the room, instead, remained as she was with Annabelle who seemed to have fallen asleep. However, for Doris, sleep was the last thing on her mind. With the two of them fighting down in the gardens, Doris was on high alert if something went wrong. It seemed all too soon that the duel stopped, but lightning and thunder could still be heard. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and Doris began to bite her nails as her gaze was fixed upon the door.

Suddenly, it opened and in came D; he was covered in blood and wounds marked his body, showing some of his flesh underneath his clothing. He was breathing heavily-the first time she had seem him as such- and the battle wasn't even that long. Making sure that the crib was out of the way, she slowly got up and made her way towards D. Standing mere centimetres from him, she broke down crying, gently, and cupped his bloodied face in her hands. She did not care if her clothes and skin were smeared in blood; nor did she care of the carnage before her. All that mattered was that D was with her. Checking his wounds seemed to have slipped her mind as she got closer to him.

"I love you," she whispered, and brought her lips to his, kissing him ferociously. "I love you," she said again, against his lips. She kept on repeating those words, like a feverish mantra. Shrugging off the robe, she let it fall to the ground with a _thwump_ and pulled D closer to her body, blood smearing the nightgown and her skin. She could taste blood in her mouth, but she couldn't be bothered to care, all the while still whispering that she loved him against his lips.

The nightgown was becoming too constricting and soon that was off her, piled on the ground with the robe. Her naked body was pressed against his, and she could feel more blood and carnage press against her bare skin.

**D**

Whatever angry, soon to be sex this was. D went with it. It had been too long and the minute Doris started whispering to him and kissing him he caved. Lifting her up off her feet, D carried Doris to the bed and laid her down onto it. He climbed atop her and quickly removed his shirt before he returned her kisses with passionate ones of his own.

His hands roamed her body and headed to what he wanted most. One had grasped her breasts gently, the other was taken into his mouth and gently sucked upon. When the breast milk released D was pleasantly surprised by the taste. He continued doing that on the other breast as well while his free hand undid his pants.

D didn't say a thing as he slipped into Doris and started making love to her. This time he was in control, this time he wasn't a raving animal. His touch was gentler, as well as his love making. He lavished her with kisses and ran his fingers over her curves and into her hair and back again. He couldn't get enough and soon he was moaning in pleasure.

**Doris**

Doris let him do what he wanted with her. Lifting her up, she was on the bed, with him atop her. Her hands roamed over his bare chest, her mouth watering at his beautiful physique. She moaned softly as his killer hands fondled her breasts and nearly cried out when he placed his mouth over her nipple. She could not help herself from lactating, and sure enough D would have gotten a mouthful of breast milk. He didn't seem to pull away and continued to suck. Bringing her hands to his head, she buried her finger in his hair, pulling him closer to her body.

She arched her back when he finally entered her, covering her mouth with the back of her hand as a long moan escaped her throat. His thrusts were gentle, but Doris wanted more. His caresses only stroked the flames of her desires, and when she heard his voice close to her ear, she started to buck against his body. Taking a fistful of hair, she brought his head closer to her own, her lips directly on his ear. "Fuck me. I want you to fuck me with your big, heavy cock. Pound into me," she whispered, her breath hot and heavy. Doris had no idea where that had come from, but such an approach had her moaning; her juices coated both their thighs and the slapping of their bodies against each other numbed her brain as she could focus on nothing else save for them intertwined with each other, their bodies coated in sweat and blood.

**D**

D gave Doris what she wanted.. all that she wanted. Her voice, that demanding tone. The months he had gone without her; without being with her like this. He couldn't deny himself of it, and he wasn't going to. Not now when the product of their previous pleasure was now a bundle of flesh in a crib besides the bed.

Right that reminded him, D tried to stifle a few of the louder moans that were issuing from him as he fucked Doris harder. Her words had only stroked his ego, playing on his animalistic male desire. To be the best, to be the only one that could make Doris scream in pleasure.

Before he knew it, before he wanted it, D's orgasm hit him harder than he wanted and he spent inside Doris. It was unlikely she would get pregnant again so soon, but not impossible. Of course that was the last thought on his mind.

Bliss came when his orgasm hit, and D's mind was quickly silenced much to his pleasure. All that was left was euphoria, and the connection he shared and wanted with Doris. Breathing heavy, for a different reason now, D slipped from Doris and turned onto his back on the bed.

**Doris**

She clenched her inner muscles tight, grabbing onto his shoulders as he pounded into her. Doris had to remind herself to keep her voice at a minimum-but the pleasure was so great this time that she was losing a battle-one she didn't mind admitting defeat. Intangible words flew past her mouth as she panted harshly from the exertion she was going through. Their moans mixed with one another, testament that both were slaves to the other; she knew now that living without D would be like living without air-she would perish like a rose in the midst of a desert.

She took immense pleasure in watching D attempting to stifle his moans as pleasure ripped through both their bodies. But her satisfaction was soon ending as she could feel her climax approaching. Nails digging into his skin, she clung to him for dear life as she pounded his orgasm out. She remained frozen, her mouth next to his ear, opened in the most perfect 'o'. Only a few seconds after his climax did she follow, burring her face into his hair, moaning, thrashing and bucking against his hard body. When it was over, she was left with the most wonderful sensation that washed over her body like hot water; her muscles eased and her body sagged back into the covers, nearly drowning her with their down and cotton.

He pulled out and rolled onto his back next to her; the room was silent, even Annabelle didn't make a sound as she slept, but Doris was aware that she was nearby. Their heavy breathing was all she could hear. Her body weak, but in a good way, managed to inch closer to D and rested her head against his shoulder. Her matted hair formed a layer against the white pillows that were piled up behind them, which was mixed with his own. Their lovemaking, this time, was so intense-perhaps it was because she had not been with D for nearly a year, and having such a huge gap in between made their experience all the more better.

Raising a lethargic arm, she brushed the hair out of his face, and made him turn towards her. His piercing blue eyes met her dark green ones, and she just stared at him for a long while as she was caressing his face. Leaning in slightly, Doris placed a chaste kiss on his lips, "I love you," she mouthed against them, and fell asleep where she was.

**D**

D wrapped his arms around Doris and watched as she started to fall asleep. He brushed his fingers along her cheek and kissed her lips back tenderly. "I love you both," D said in the softest of whispers.

D was soon out like a light as well.. and it wasn't until the sun set once more and the moon started to rise that D stirred. He slipped from Doris's grasp, something that he had become intertwined in during their sleep. Leaving the bed he made himself decent, but only to the point of fixing his pants. The rest of his garments D left off, leaving his bare torso exposed to the warm air in the room, only thanks to the roaring fire place.

Going over to the crib where D and Doris's little child lay…little Annabelle. A faint smile was about to touch Ds lips as he peered down on his baby girl.. when he realized she wasn't there! D's lips turned down into a frown and he grabbed his belt before slipping out of the room.

Ds feet pounded the floor, echoing lightly as D searched for who could have taken his baby girl. He had killed the Master Vampire…but he hadn't felt his death. A key item he should have recognized and realized that his father wouldn't be as easy to kill as that...

D stopped when he heard commotion in the kitchen, kicking open the door with a slam. Two female Barbaroi yelped in fright and dropped what they were holding. Damn, he wasn't here! D narrowed his gaze, spinning on his heels; D had another thought where his Father and baby girl were.

Racing out to the gardens, D checked the spot where Dracula's body should have been…it wasn't there... A growl escaped D before he resumed running. Coming to a clearing in the garden, where a lovely or rather once lovely fountain was, D spotted the two.

Withdrawing a dagger, D raced up to Dracula and was ready to cut into his throat again when the Master Vampire turned towards D. Baby Annabelle was in his arms, the baby was fed and changed and clean. It wasn't the child that stopped D from spilling his fathers blood…but his father himself.

D froze when he saw Dracula's newest appearance. First a suave gentleman, then a Nazi cat boy…and now the beard, the armor he wore, the wavy, ebony locks, the sword at his waist and the long crimson cape. Vlad the Impaler. He had seen his father like this before when he was younger. And now it stopped D dead in his tracks. It wasn't just the look of Dracula's different form, but the power behind it. Even D had to stand in awe of it.

"I staked you through the heart," D stated, he may have stopped his blade but that didn't stop his words from leaving his lips.

"Oh come now, that wasn't the first staking in my life." Vlad chuckled lightly. He looked down to Annabelle and smiled at her. "Her eyes are open. You know she has a mix...of green and blue. Like a lush sea near the coast." Vlad smiled to the child.

"Give her to me," D demanded as he put away the dagger and approached Dracula. Internally D was a bit afraid…rather shocked. It just hit him now, with Dracula holding his baby girl…that he was staying under the same roof as his father. Memories from his past threatened to bombard him, but the thoughts, the need to have his little girl safe in his arms as opposed to his father's was the sole driving thought D had.

**Doris**

She was in such a deep sleep that she could not feel the slightest movement or noise. Her body was this tired and nothing better than a long sleep would do her good. The curtains were closed, so the pale light that shone through behind them was gradually getting darker, and sure enough, the moon rose high in the sky, the clouds having dispersed, and the day had turned into night. The fire was still going and the wood was giving off a lovely scent and the few popping sounds now and then- but the room was too quiet. There was a draft, or something like it, which meant that D was no longer in bed with her. Feeling around, she guessed right and turned over so that she was now facing Annabelle's crib.

But something was wrong-her small form could not be seen from the wooden bars of the crib-this sent alarm bells ringing in her head. She wondered if D took her to feed and change her, but why would he need to leave the room? Alarms gave way to panic as she scoured the room for the two of them. Finding no sign of them in here, Doris picked up the sullied nightgown, put it back on, and ran out the door and down the hallway. She wrenched open every single door she could find; some of them gave way easily, while others had to be pushed, or kicked open, with force, whereas there were some that would not open, regardless of what she did. She had ventured through five flights of stairs and stories of the castle, and still no sign of them. She had encountered other denizens of the castle, most likely Dracula's servants and minions, but she did not bother to ask where her child was. She was livid and desperate and stopping for directions or help were the last things on her mind.

Venturing back into the hallway, Doris seemed dazed and confused as she was panting from all the running and breaking down doors. Going to one of the larger windows, she placed her forehead against the cool glass, the sensation sending shivers through her and small moment of rest. Doris had a clear view of the garden- but something caught her eye; there near what appeared to be a fountain, or what was a fountain, were D and some strange man dressed in armor and a regal cape. She was on the fourth story of the castle, but she could not mistake the small bundle in this stranger's arms. Fear and anger rose within Doris-and in seconds, she was seeing red.

Her destination known, Doris wasted no time in running to the gardens. It was dark inside the castle, and so few torches had been lit, but it was more than enough to light her way. Stumbling into the entrance of the trimmed foliage, Doris trusted her instincts to lead her to Annabelle and D. It took several minutes, but Doris came to a clearing and saw both D and the stranger, who was still holding Annabelle. D was clad in his boots and pants, but his lack of shirt was the last thing on her mind. Doris's attention was focused on the man, who, up close, seemed very familiar. "Give her to me," she said, her voice dripping with malice. Had she known minutes earlier that D had demanded the same exact thing from this man.

**D**

"So demanding the both of you." Vlad, well Dracula really, said to Doris and D. He smiled and stepped up to the two, he handed Annabelle over to Doris and reached out to touch the woman's cheek.

D's arm darted out and grabbed hold of Dracula's arm, clad in armor. "Don't you dare take my daughter again. Next time I'll make sure you stay dead when i stake you." D said as he grinded his teeth against themselves. His tone was stern and his nails were making scratch marks on the metal armor Dracula wore.

"Your so cruel to your own father you know that?" Dracula said as he wrenched his hand from Ds and kept his hands to himself.

**Doris**

It was only when Annabelle was back in her arms did Doris's rage simmer down. It took her several seconds to realize that this man was Dracula. Looking up from her daughter, who seemed to be alright, she saw the uncanny resemblance in his different form. From what she saw, he looked to be the real Dracula- the ones she remembered from legends and tales her father used to tell her- compared to his suave and sensual appearance from what she had been used to. The animosity D had towards his father was still there- and even though he may have had his reasons, Doris hated seeing such behaviour directed towards a family member. Perhaps this was because she had been so fond of her own father that she hated seeing D and Dracula fight like this. If there was a way to make things better between them...

...Annabelle started to cry; Doris leaned her against her shoulder and started to pat her back. It seemed to have worked for Annabelle ceased crying. Doris wondered how she was able to exert this much energy so soon after giving birth. Her mother had told her that she was bedridden for weeks after Doris had been born, and sure enough similar stories could be heard from most of the women of Ransylva. She didn't know if being in good shape and in good health was testament that Doris was an exception to the rule. Aside from being tired, which was normal, she was anticipating for something- anything- to come and sneak up on her.

She began to take a few steps towards Dracula, and opened her mouth to say something when she felt her body get immensely heavy. Nausea hit her like a ton of bricks and she nearly retched right then and there, but managed to swallow the bile down. Annabelle was secure in her arms, and she kept on telling herself to never let go as her body was pushed to the ground by gravity. Kneeling down, Annabelle close to her chest, she spat out blood and chunks of her meals from earlier today. Twisting her body so that Annabelle wouldn't be crushed, Doris lay on her back, breathing heavily as pain wreaked havoc on her; starting from her head, down to her spine and through her stomach. Wondering what was happening was not even on her mind, the pain was too great for her to even think properly- let alone think at all.

All Doris could do was clutch onto Annabelle as blood seeped from her mouth, trailing down her chin and cheeks and onto her hair which fanned out beneath her. Her vision was steadily going black and Annabelle's faint cries were all that she could hear before she went out.

**D**

"Doris!" Ds anger dropped and he knelt down to Doris's side quickly. Dracula did the same, only to be handed baby Annabelle that he had just been told to give up and never taken again. Fear over took D and he soon picked her up and had her in the castle before anything else could happen.

When Doris came to she would be in Dracula's lab. A cold metal slab would meet her skin. The boys had her in a hospital gown and different machines were scanning her to figure out the problem. Annabelle was in a carrier besides Doris on another slab of metal, examination table. Besides that was a familiar blonde cat boy. He was smiling and waving a cute teddy bear at Annabelle who was reaching for it or it seemed like she was trying to.

An IV was already fed into Doris's arm, a monitor on her finger to watch her vitals and a machine that told the onlooker of her blood pressure and heart rate. A pillow was underneath Doris's head and a light blanket over her to keep her warm.

"And she should have been on bed rest." Dracula's soothing voice could be heard as his and another's footsteps came towards Doris. Dracula came into view along with D who was fully clothed.. well all but his sword, hat and cape.

Dracula too was back in his ebony suit, his long straight ebony hair framing his face and his facial hair gone. "Then stop your antics, its as much your fault as it is mine." D stated to his father the two were calmer but still in disagreement.

"Hnn…sometimes I forget how frail mortals are," Dracula said gently as he and D looked down at Doris.

Annabelle started to cry when Schrodinger wouldn't give her the toy. "Ach nein nein." Schrodinger frowned and gave up the toy but it was too late. The baby was crying.

"Stop it. Don't tease her," D said as he went over to Schrodinger and picked up his baby girl. "Your going to have to explain all this to her," D stated as he turned back to his Father. He glanced at Schrodinger before looking back to Dracula.

"Suppose I should." Dracula smirked lightly.

**Doris**

The sound of the wind playing through the trees was no longer heard, nor was the feel of grass underneath her back and legs. Her body was met with a hard surface-one that was alien to her-and from just her sensations alone, Doris assumed she was now indoors, somewhere within the castle. Annabelle's cries reached her ears, but the noise was still fuzzy, which meant Doris was not fully conscious yet. Her eyes cracked open a sliver, and looked around within her vicinity. The weight in her arms did not go unnoticed, and when Doris trailed her gaze down, she saw that there was an IV inside her arm and her index finger was wrapped around some monitor-all of these trailed wires that were attached to some machine that was close to her.

From her peripheral vision, she could make out that Annabelle was in some carrier, Schrodinger above her, playing with a teddy bear. Faint voices could be heard, which meant that both D and Dracula were in the room with her. She was still out of it-but from her gazing, Doris guessed that she was inside a hospital of some sort. It was no surprise-seeing as this was Dracula's castle and all.

Most of the pain was gone, but her nausea was still there- enough so that her body remained heavy, but thankfully the urge to vomit was no more. "Mmmph," she groaned. Doris wanted to know the reason as to why this happened, however, she had a hunch-one she hoped was not correct. When her mother had given birth to her, she had fallen ill, and that left her father to take care of Doris as an infant. In a few weeks time, her mother got better and all was well. It was only with Dan that they were not able to save her. Doctor Ferringo had said that this illness was hereditary-which meant that Doris's grandmother had it, and her mother, and then her mother.

Turning her head to side slightly, the pillow giving her ample support for her neck, she let the nausea come and go as she took in deep breaths and dispelled them. "Whatsgoingon?" she managed to say, although very sluggishly.

**D**

"You're sick, my dear," Dracula said gently to the girl. "You need bed rest and we've been…childish and forgetful," Dracula said sincerely as he placed a hand on the woman's forehead to check for a fever. "You're doing better than you were before," Dracula added. "I have to say you might be sick with the disease your mother had... and her mother before her and so on," Dracula said solemnly.

"Sorry, Doris," D said gently, Annabelle was busy tugging on D's hair.

"Vell ist not all frowns und tears. She can be helped. If it's in the blood ve can fix it." Schrodinger smiled as he hopped down from the examine table and came to stand besides D and Annabelle.

"A specialty of mine." Dracula chuckled.

**Doris**

Doris looked around those who were towering above her. She wanted to dismiss the notion that both Dracula and D were being childish and forgetful-even though, hours before, her and D shared carnal pleasure. However, when Dracula brought to light the illness her mother had, she nearly choked out her surprise. How had he known? Even Dan wasn't aware of how their mother died, and at best, their father seemed besides himself while he was still alive- and even then, he wasn't sure what could have caused-neither could Doctor Ferringo.

"H-how did you know about that?" Doris tried to keep her voice at a minimum-despite the clear emotion of shock written on her face. She was rather quite lethargic, and her running sprint through the castle didn't help her body in the least. Doris was now truly afraid; she had hoped this wouldn't surface-she was quite healthy, but even then, so was her mother-things like these didn't prey solely on the weak. She was also afraid of what might happen to her; leaving D and Annabelle alone was tearing her up inside. However, Schrodinger's voice was a beacon to her dark situation. There would be a way to help her...and at this point, Doris was willing to go through anything to beat the odds.

"What do I have to do? I'll do anything!" Her voice rose with conviction-she would fight for D's and Annabelle's sake.

**D**

"Calm down," Dracula said in his usual drawl. He put a hand on Doris's head and soothing ran his fingers through her hair. "I've already got what I need from you, my dear," Dracula said as he pulled out two vials of Doris's blood from his coat pocket. "And to answer your earlier question, these are how I know," Dracula explained as he retracted his hand from Doris.

"Doris, for a vampire, or anyone with Noble blood, and especially for the Scared Ancestor-"

"As in your Father, D." Dracula interrupted.

"-For him…blood transfers more than just…sustenance. It's life force…part of the person's soul; their memories, their desires, sickness's long since dormant or ones that are active, can all be deciphered by a simple taste," D stated gently to Doris.

"And it's not just your blood-your memories, but that of your mother's; her core memories; her genetic code…and her mother's before that, and before that. It gets corrupted, or rather fragmented the further back I try to go. But I can at least identify a passed down disease through the generations," Dracula stated as he licked his fangs.

"Explain the rest of it." D looked to Dracula.

"Ah yes, earlier…well rather him," Dracula said as he pointed to Schrodinger who smiled and waved, "and the form you saw me in before…are…well, it's complicated. What Hellsing did to me after I was taken turned me into…something more than just the King of Vampires. Form has no meaning to me, and when I feed; I not only take the person's life, but their soul. Don't worry though, you're safe. It's only when I kill my victim, which I could never do to you, my dear." Dracula smirked.

"Schrodinger here is a former enemy of mine, but now is the only soul I need to exist everywhere and nowhere. My other form is also apart of my abilities. Among others," Dracula added with a grin.

"All you need to do for us Doris is rest. It's the best thing you can do for now. Until he can find a cure or at least a treatment for you, identifying the disease and its cause was the hard part," D stated.

"When you're feeling better, I can have Schrodinger take you upstairs and to the bedroom you've been staying in. Get some food in you and relax with my son and your baby girl," Dracula added.

"And, we've come to an agreement…a momentary truce until you are well," D added as he held onto Annabelle still.

**Doris**

Doris listened on as Dracula and D explained this all to her. She was quite astonished that a vampire could do so much more than just take their victim's blood. It seemed like such a cruel process, but she had seen worse from their kind. Taking blood was their form of surviving-just like breathing air was for her. When each had finished speaking, she kept quite. It was much to take in. For Dracula to find a cure for what killed her mother and her grandmother and so on would be miraculous. If not a cure, then perhaps a treatment-either one would do. She pondered these thoughts a little while, but when the silence became too thick, Doris finally spoke.

"There was a green light-a green light or glow, I can't remember-and my mother told me that she could hear a woman's voice in her head. It didn't belong to my grandmother, or her mother…it was one she never heard before." What was Doris talking about? Was this the ramblings of a sick woman? It seemed that when she said this, she couldn't hear herself speak-which probably meant that Doris was completely sane, but what of the others in the room with her? She looked up at the ceiling, which seemed non-existent since the walls were so high, but Doris felt like that darkness that loomed above her. It was unknown and staring right at her, mocking her-instilling fear deep within her psyche.

What was her name? she thought. Doris could remember her mother asking her to come inside the bedroom. She vaguely remembered the conversation she had with her mother then-but she had spoken to Doris about the voice and the green light. Doris, herself, saw the light-but it was remembering what her mother said about the voice that was bothering her. She had also given a name-but she couldn't remember what it was. Closing her eyes and sighing in exasperation, Doris let her body relax and let the others take care of her.

**D**

"I'm not sure, my dear, but I'll look into it," Dracula said gently to the girl. "I have some tests to run. I'll be here in the lab if you need me. Then again, I'll also be there if you need me," Dracula said as he pointed to Schrodinger.

"Ve vill make you comfortable for now," Schrodinger said as he put a small pillow underneath Doris's back and another under her feet. "Komfy?" He asked as his cat ears twitched.

Dracula disappeared from sight to go do what he needed to with Doris's blood. Testing and analyzing and theorizing and all sorts of that.

"I'll vork on something for her to eat," Schrodinger said as he slipped from the room leaving D and Annabelle to keep Doris company.

A green light-or glow-and a woman's voice in her head…but whose? That was a huge question. Was it just the ramblings of a sick woman? Or not...even D had to wonder.

**Doris**

She let Schrodinger add more pillows and watched Dracula situate himself in the laboratory. For now, it was just her, D and Annabelle. Looking at him, Doris wondered if D thought she was crazy-but he'd been alive for so long, he probably had encounters with the strange and weird. "Some day, eh?," she said. She wasn't merely referring to being in a private hospital, but also the goose chase they both had, and back in the bedroom when they gave each other to pleasure after so long.

"You probably think I'm crazy-but you've been alive for sometime-would you happen to know where this light could have come from?" She turned her head back towards the ceiling. "My family's origins are an interesting one-we're natives to the land-not just settlers or came to Ransylva when everyone else did. My family's ancestors were here way before vampires were ever in the seat of power," Doris had no idea why she was saying this-the words seemed to flow right out of her mouth- regardless she continued.

"My family believed in entities that manifested from the earth, sky, fire and water. We were also separated into tribes-my ancestors were the earth tribe; those who worshiped Mother Earth... or Gaea, whichever one, they're both the same. According to my mother, she said my great grandmother was a descendant of Gaea, which meant that my grandmother and mother were too. Which probably means I am too... but I never believed in that. When my mother died, dad stopped upholding traditions and ceremonies."

Doris had never told this to anyone. Dan was too young to understand the complex issues that dealt with their family's culture, and even though there were times when she tried to explain, there were things she didn't understand herself.

**D**

D didn't say anything for awhile, only listened to Doris as she rambled on. To most it would seem like just ramblings of a sick woman. But when dealing with Nobles, their experiments, and the like, nothing was out of the ordinary or crazy or should be dismissed as such so easily.

"What traditions and ceremonies did your family used to celebrate and uphold?" D asked gently as he put Annabelle back in the carrier Schrodinger had found in D's room and brought down for the baby.

"I have dinner!" Schrodinger said cheerfully as he wheeled the cart in with a nice hot meal for Doris. "You vant to sit up und eat? Or schould I kept thiz varm for later?" He asked innocently.

"Have you been listening to what she has been saying?" D asked Schrodinger-the Sacred Ancestor-his father rather.

"Ja, auf course I have. Looking into it now," Schrodinger said in unison with Dracula's voice coming from his lab

**Doris**

"Sun dances were quite popular-according to my mother. Her and her family would gather about once a year and do this dance to worship the sun and of life. She said it held great meaning for my great grandmother since she was a witch doctor. Her husband was the chief, and together, along with their tribe and their families and sister tribes, gather together and dance until the sun set." Doris had never been to one of these; her mother had been too weak to bring them see her family, but what knowledge she did have were from photographs and the stories her mother told.

"There were also hunting ceremonies, but I don't know much about those. I said my great grandmother was a witch doctor, and the art was passed down to every female in the family. My mother didn't teach me because she didn't want me to follow in her footsteps. But I was able to find a book that held all the remedies her ancestors wrote down during their life time. She would use these when me or my dad were sick. And they all seemed to work-except on her." Perhaps their trip to Ransylva could be hastened. Doris was sure that Dracula could use the book she was talking about, but to actually find a cure that would help her would be trying to find a needle in a hay stack; had her mother found a cure for her illness, she would have still been alive.

"Maybe that book will have something on the green glow and voice my mother heard... this all sounds too crazy-even for me." Doris had great doubts about this, but for some reason, when anything else could have helped her, she thought of her family and of her ancestors-and for some reason, it felt right talking about them. Doris had no idea what good any of this could do, but as Schrodinger indicated, Dracula was looking into the matter. And if they did manage to find a cure, Doris still wanted to know where the green light and mysterious voice came from. It would be no coincidence that they appeared just like that-that thought alone seemed too fantastical.

**D**

D nodded gently to Doris. "Eat and then rest now. Either here or upstairs in the bed. When you awaken again we can head back to Ransylva and-"

"You mean me und Doris. You stay heir vith Annabelle," Schrodinger answered for Dracula. Odd thing to get used to still. "Ve vill be less likely to be seen. Und I kan take the carriage vith me und fill it up vith vhat Doris vants to take," Schrodinger said. "Beats putting it on ein horse," Schrodinger added.

D was about to retort but held his tongue. He just nodded in agreement and looked to Doris for what to do next.

**Doris**

"Thank you, Schrodinger, for the food." Doris took the meal offered to her and started to eat little by little. She was hungry but had to remind herself that she was still ill, and stuffing her face would not bode well in her condition. She listened to the plan on heading back to Ransylva tomorrow for her things. Truth be told, she was apprehensive about all this Native business; she had never practiced it after her mother died, and ever since her father died not too long after and looking after Dan and the farm, she had every reason to abandon the whole culture together. It was interesting now that she was going to be looking into it to save her life.

Doris finished the meal, content and quite sleepy, she opted for some good bed rest, but not in here. "I don't want to spend the night here-was never fond of hospitals then, not fond of 'em now." D was holding Annabelle, which meant that he couldn't bring her upstairs, and Dracula was preoccupied with his research-she looked to Schrodinger and wondered if a boy his size could carry her weight. Then again, he was apart of the Sacred Ancestor-her doubts were washed away immediately as she reminded herself exactly where she was.

But she did not want to be accompanied to her room by him. "Schrodinger, can you watch Annabelle for a few minutes for me?" She looked to D, motioning with a lethargic arm for him to come closer to her. Doris wanted D to bring her upstairs to their room. She figured as he did this, she could talk to him and get some of her questions answered.

**D**

"Vhere do you think you are, fraulien?" Schrodinger asked Doris. "You are in the lab in the castle. Not in a hospital." Schrodinger chuckled lightly before he nodded at Doris's request. "Auf course. Kommen sie heir Ana," Schrodinger said cheerfully as he reached out for the child, whom D was holding.

"Be careful with her, or I'll chop your head off…a second time," D stated, that last bit ended up a bit more awkward that he wanted it to be. He handed Annabelle over to Schrodinger who took the child put her in her carrier and started making funny faces at her to get the baby to laugh or smile.

"What is it?" D asked as he came closer to Doris. Unlike his father he tried not to read anyone's thoughts. To him it was an invasion of privacy.

_To be continued…_


End file.
